


My Silent Place

by Dragonquillca



Series: My Silent Place, My Home [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Complete, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 49,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn is introduced to Dakota Undomiel, one of her mother's 'discoveries', and a friendship quickly blossoms into romantic feelings. But Dakota has a dark secret in her past that's come back to haunt her. The media figures out who has captured Ash's heart, an up and coming writer. Will the spotlight also illuminate Dakota's secret or can she protect Ashlyn's reputation? Does fate decide where we go or is it all about the choices we make?<br/>See the author notes for more info. Rated mature for future sexy times. Now complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

_** You Are My Silent Place ** _

 

**_Author’s Note: I don’t mean anything disrespectful to either Ash or Ali in the writing of this piece. This is no way meant to be either autobiographical, or biographical. I claim no insider knowledge. I am merely writing this to get it out of my head where it keeps banging around. It is meant in the spirit of fun and nothing more. (I think I’ve covered my ass now)_ **

**_Please let me know if you enjoy this or would like to see more. Flame mail will be incinerated in some way._ **

 

 

“This is Dakota. Dakota, Ash…”

“Ashlyn Harris!” I knew right off who she was. She smiled at me and the whole room lit up. 

“Hey there, I’ve heard a lot about you. Good to finally meet you.” I had forgotten she could be soft spoken. YouTube did not do her justice.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. “You’ve heard about me?”

“Sure. Mom goes on about you all the time.” She laughed. “You _are_ Dakota Undomiel, the writer, correct?”

“That would be me.” I chuckled as the woman at my left sputtered in good-natured protest. 

“I do _not_ go on all the time!”

Ashlyn smiled at her mother. “Sure, Mom, whatever you say.”

“Just for that, Ashlyn, you can get your own coffee!” Her mother poked her shoulder and she walked away with a wink.

 

“It’s good you were able to come home, you must not be able to do that much.” I had no idea what to say to a World Cup champion.

She gestured to the seat I’d risen from and a waitress brought us both coffee.

“I have some time off, so I thought I’d come back for a bit. I hear you’ve become quite the star around here with that piece on abandoned animals?”

“It’s brought me a bit of attention, but I didn’t want it to be about me, you know? The focus is the animals. They have no voice. I just keep trying to do what I can for them.”

“I think that’s great.” 

“Not as great as inspiring an entire country! I can’t really believe I’m sitting here having coffee with Ashlyn Harris!”

She made a dismissive gesture and gave me a half smile. “Tell you what? I’m just Ash, okay? We’re two people having coffee and chatting about tattoos. I hear you have one?”

I felt my face heat just a little. “Yeah, one. A dragon.”

“Oh? Anywhere I can see?”

“Not on a first coffee date.” I laughed. “Let’s just say it smarted when the needles hit my breast bone.”

“Ah, gotcha.” She nodded. “So tell me, Dakota, how did you meet my mother?” She asked over the rim of her cup.

“A dinner fund-raiser. We had been seated beside each other and after talking for a couple of hours, we came to the realization we could help each other out professionally.” I thought I was rambling, so I took a drink of my coffee.

“So what do you do when you aren’t writing?”

I couldn’t believe she was asking me this, much less sitting across from me. “I walk a lot. I read like some people breathe, I like to swim, listen to music, and garden.”

One of her eyebrows went up. “What do you like to read?”

“Biographies, science-fiction, adventure, high fantasy. Anything that catches my attention. I know you’re big into reading, what do you prefer?”

 

Ash shrugged. “Anything that makes me think. Music?”

I chuckled. “Not what you’re into. I tend more toward the mellow than the high-energy. I used to joke that I was born a few years too late. I once had an editor describe me as, and I quote, ‘one of them weird-ass New Agers’ “

She smiled and the room was a little brighter for it. “Nothing wrong with that.”

I felt my own eyebrow twitch. “Not everyone is into meditation and calming music I guess.”

“You do that much? Meditate?”

“Every day, more if I’m struggling with a piece. Writer’s block sucks when words are your living.”

“I’ve been looking for someone to teach me how to do that.”

“I can make a couple of recommendations…”

“You seem pretty calm to me.”

I laughed out loud at that. “I assure you, on the inside, I’m bouncing all over the place! I mean, come on, I’m sitting here having coffee with…”

“No, you’re not. Just two people having coffee, remember?” She had cut me off with a raised finger and that half-grin. “One of us is a writer and the other a soccer player, that’s all. I’m serious about the meditation though.”

I took a breath and tried to play it cool. “Well, you let me know when you want to start and we’ll work something out.”

“What are you doing right now?” She glanced down at her cup, then back up at me. “It’s nice out on the beach right now.”

I blinked. “Sure.”

A half hour later I found myself sitting cross-legged on a dock, teaching Ashlyn Harris, world cup winning goalkeeper, how to meditate.

 

****

 

When I felt the air cool, I slowly came back to awareness of where I was, opened my eyes and found Ashlyn laying back on the dock with her eyes closed. I took a deep breath and looked out at the water.

“You’re right, it’s pretty calming.”

I glanced down at her, laying in the fading evening light with her inked arm across her eyes and I had to smile. “Yeah, it can be. The more you do it, the easier it becomes.”

“What made you get into it?”

I looked back out at the water and pulled my knees up to my chin, and wrapped my arms around my legs. “I was in a shitty place in life and had to do something to reign in some destructive behaviours and a bad temper. I didn’t have much choice really. Someone I knew at the time offered to teach me, I took her up on the offer. After a while, meditation helped me survive. When I got out, I kept the habit.” I waited, sure that I’d given away too much.

I was surprised and relieved when I felt a slight weight across my shoulders. When I looked to my left, I saw that she was sitting beside me. She’d put her arm over my shoulders in support and was looking out at the water too.

We sat that way and watched the sun go down behind the horizon.

 

 

When it was almost too dark to see, she rose slowly and offered me a hand up. Once I was on my feet, she said, “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

“Thanks.”

“Least I can do for someone who taught me how to find my silent place.”

I stuck my hands in my pockets and we walked back to her car together.

As we left the parking lot, I gave her my address. I didn’t say anything else until she pulled in front of my apartment building and shut the jeep off.

“Lend me your phone for a sec?”

I passed her my phone and watched as she typed on it. When she passed it back, she said, “There, you’ve got my number now. Text me when you get up in the morning and we’ll go for breakfast.”

I held my hand out and she put her phone in my palm. I put my number in her contacts list and handed it back. “I’m not a sunrise person. I usually get up at seven. I’m a little surprised you want to hang out again after what I said.”

“So you’ve done time. Did you murder someone?”

“No.”

“Did you torture anyone?”

“No.”

“All right then.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” She nodded. “I’d like to get to know you better, but I need to sleep and I hear you do your best writing at night.” She got out of the Jeep, came around and opened my door for me. “Can I see you to your door?”

I blinked and gave her a little grin. “I’d like that.” 

 

 

Once I’d gotten out, she offered me her arm and we went up the stairs together. “Good thing one of us is an athlete. These stairs can be taxing.”

“How do you get your groceries up here by yourself?”

“How do you know I live by myself?” I teased her with as charming a smile as I could manage.

“I have spies.” She laughed.

I had to laugh with her. Obviously her mother had told her more than a little about me. “This is my floor. First door on the left.”

With a small pang of disappointment, I released her arm to unlock the apartment. “Did you want to come in? Have something to drink that isn’t coffee?”

“Maybe another time. My spy tells me you’re in the middle of a piece on therapy dogs, I should let you work.”

I shook my head and smiled. “You’re quite addicting, Ash.”

She smiled back at me. “I’ve heard I have that effect on people. Text me tomorrow morning and we’ll test the theory over breakfast.” She lifted her hand and ran it lightly down my arm. “See you tomorrow, Dakota.”

My arm tingled for the next hour.

 

To Be Continued!

 


	2. Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota is already falling for Ash. The question is, will she resist or fall a little further?

_**My Silent Place** _

_**Chap 2** _

 

_**Author’s Note: Once again, I mean no disrespect to Ash or Ali.** _

 

_**“A beauty is a woman you notice; a charmer is one who notices you.”** _

_**Adlai E. Stevenson** _

 

I watched Ash pull away from the curb and already missed the sound of her voice. I shook my head and went to change. I changed into flannel sleep-shorts and a Led Zepplin t-shirt and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Leaving the bathroom, I spotted my reflection in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

“What are you doing?” I asked myself. “You’re smitten with her. She flirted a little, and you let her. Never mind, enough fun and games, get to work now.”

My self-castigation complete, I went out into the living room to put on music I could write to. In the kitchen, I poured a glass of whiskey and sat down at the computer.

  
  


After writing pretty much the same four hundred words at least nine times and deleting them, I pushed away from the computer in frustration. I couldn’t get into my work, and I knew why. I sighed and picked up my phone. I knew she had to sleep, but I couldn’t get her out of my head.

I gave in and texted.

 

_Hey there. You asleep?_

_Nope. How’s the writing?_  The reply came back quickly, as if her phone had already been in her hand.

_It’s not. I can’t concentrate on the words I want._

_Why not?_

_All I seem to be thinking about is a certain blonde._

_Hmm. Imagine that._

I sent a smiley face back.

_Guess I don’t have to wait until tomorrow to test the theory._ I wrote. _But I’m still looking forward to breakfast._

_So if you aren’t writing, what are you doing?_

_Sitting here in shorts and a t-shirt on the balcony, drinking whiskey._

_Flashing the neighbors?_

_Not hardly. I thought maybe the night air would help the words come._

_And is it helping?_

I scoffed and replied, _Not a bit._

  
  


_So don’t write about the facts, the numbers. The piece on abandoned animals was good because it struck a chord with people. Do that again. Write about the people, their struggles, the dogs, their training...write the emotions behind it all._

I read her message, and then read it again. 

_Wow, that’s it! You’re a friggin genius!_

She sent me a smiley face with sunglasses on and wrote, _I know. It’s a gift._

I laughed aloud. _No ego in your family, right?_

_Hell no, I got it all!_

_I think I can write now. Thanks, Ash._

_It is always my pleasure to help a lady out of a jam. Text me in the morning._

_I will. ‘Night._

_Night, pretty lady._

 

I stared at the last line of her text. I blinked a couple of times and tried not to read too much into it.

  
  


****

 

The next morning, I was up earlier than usual, just in time to catch the last rays of sunrise morph into a proper daytime sky. I started a half pot of coffee perking and hit the shower while I waited. By the time I got out of the bathroom, the apartment smelled like a hazelnut lovers wet-dream. Wrapped in my robe, I cleaned the apartment up a little, swept and opened a few windows. Just as I settled on the balcony with a steaming mug, my phone chimed with the arrival of a text from Ash.

_Are you up?_

_Good morning. Been up for an hour. Gone for your run?_

_Maybe I’m a morning sloth._

_Not with a body like that, you aren’t._ I replied.

_Oh...checking out my body already were you?_

I laughed. _Guilty as charged._

_So what are you doing?_ She asked.

_Sitting on the balcony with my first cup. You?_

Behind me, I heard a knock on my door and I wondered which neighbor had locked themselves out of their apartment. There was an elderly man three doors down who had locked himself out so often, he had given me his spare key.  He knocked on my door at least twice a week.

“Coming Mr. Warren…” I opened the door to see Ash leaning on the wall.

 

Her eyes did a slow tour down the length of my body. “I sure hope Mr. Warren is blind, because if you answer the door looking like that, he might have a heart attack.” She grinned and waggled her eyebrows at me.

I laughed and shook my head. “No, he isn’t, but he is at least eighty, so I doubt my wardrobe has much effect on him. Come on in.”

Ash gave me a bright smile and followed me into the apartment.

“The coffee is fresh, want a cup?”

“That would be great, thanks.”

“How do you want it?” I asked as I went into the kitchen.

“Bit of cream is good.” She called back. “Do you always answer your door in a silk robe?”

“Wasn’t expecting anyone at the door at this hour. Figured I was pretty safe.”

“I thought you said you didn’t like the high energy music?” Her soft voice came from directly behind me and I jumped a little.

“This is high energy trance, that’s different.” I passed her a mug and gestured to the sofa. “Have a seat.”

“Nice place.” She took her hat off and set it on the seat beside her and I tucked a leg under me as I settled on the other end of the sofa.

“One of the things that I fell in love with here when I was looking around is the big windows. I like lots of light.”

She pivoted so she faced me, rested her arm on the back of the sofa and studied me for a few heartbeats. “So, how did the writing go last night?”

“Much better after your suggestion, thanks. I got two thousand words written.”

“You must have put in a late night then.”

“A little later than usual, yeah. I was still up early.”

“You must have had something to look forward to, hmm?” She said quietly over the rim of her mug.

I chuckled. “Gee, yeah. Wonder what it was?”

She gave me a cocky grin and I felt my stomach drop.

I could feel my face heat up and I knew I was wearing my feelings again, something my friends claimed made me a bad poker player. I tore my gaze away from hers and drank some coffee before I said something stupid.

 

The disc changed in the stereo and another pulsing beat came from the speakers. I watched Ash’s gaze take in the room and as she turned that calm, intense gaze back on me, I realized I was entirely too under-dressed.

“I should get dressed...I’ll be right back.”

“Too bad you can’t wear that to breakfast.” She smiled slightly and I was certain she knew what was going through my mind.

“So, where are we going?” I called over my shoulder.

“A little cafe that serves great bacon and eggs. They grind their own coffee too.” She answered.

I followed her lead and decided casual would work. A light blue t-shirt tucked into black skinny jeans, my black suspenders, and short black boots. I ran a brush through my hair, pulling the top up and away from my face. When I left the bedroom, Ash was studying a photo I had hung on the wall.

“Is this you and Chris Hemsworth?” She asked.

“Yeah, I was lucky enough to meet him a few months ago. I’m a huge Marvel nerd.”

She turned as the last word left my mouth and I could tell I’d made the right wardrobe choice by the quirk of her brow and the smile on her lips. “And here I thought you looked ravishing before.”

“Flirt.” I teased.

“Nerd.”

“Through and through.” I replied with a cheeky grin. “Let me just shut the coffee pot off and grab my wallet…”

“It’s my treat.”

“That’s sweet but you don’t have to.”

“What if I want to?”

“Flirtatious and charming. Trying to make me fall for you, Ashlyn?”

She laughed easily as we headed for the door. “It’s only a matter of time.”

I didn’t trust my voice as I pocketed my wallet and locked the door behind us. No sooner had I stepped outside than I realized I had forgotten something. “Damn it, I forgot my…”

Suddenly my sunglasses were being lowered over my eyes. “Yeah, those. Thanks!”

“Anytime.” Her breath tickled my ear, she was so close to me. I swallowed as I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, she had the passenger door open  and stood waiting beside it.

“You’re spoiling me, you know.”

“All part of my plan.” She smiled, winked and shut the door once I was settled in the seat.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart as she stepped around the front of the Jeep.

 

She slid her sunglasses on with one hand as the other turned the keys in the ignition. We were out in traffic before either of us spoke again.

“So you should know I did a little research on you last night.” She admitted as she glanced in the rearview mirror.

“You did?”

“It’s only fair, there’s a lot of me out there for public consumption.”

“That’s true.”

“I found quite a few pieces of your work online. You have more talent than my mother gave you credit for.”

“Thank you.”

We coasted to a stop at a red light and she glanced over at me. “One of yours, I think it was a guest blog posting somewhere, that laid out why we should be weaning ourselves as a culture off of oil. I have to say, Dakota, it was pretty impressive.”

“I don’t know about that…”

“Don’t sell yourself short. If there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s that we need to grab on to the talent we have and make the most of it while we can.”

I wasn’t sure what to say to that so I stayed silent until we arrived at the cafe.

 

Once we parked, I released the seatbelt and reached for the door until I felt a warm hand on my thigh.

“Let me, please?” Her face was so sincere, all I could do was nod.

I smiled as she offered me her arm to help me out. “I’ve been alone for so long, I’d almost forgotten what charm was, Ash.”

“Not any more, Dakota. Not any more.”

 

_To Be Continued!_

_A/N: Comments welcome!_


	3. Cracks And Fissures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota is forced to tell Ash a secret that will either draw them closer or shatter their budding attraction for each other.

**__**

**_ **_Cracks And Fissures_ ** _ **

****

**_ **_What I learned in jail is that I can't change. I can't live a different lifestyle - this is it._ ** _ **

**_ **_Tupac Shakur_ ** _ **

****

****

Ashlyn held my chair for me as I sat down, before sitting in her own. Almost immediately, a young woman came to the table.

“Trust me?” Ash asked.

“Sure.”

She turned to the young lady who was putting menus down in front of us. “We won’t need those. My friend here will have banana stuffed pancakes,  a fruit bowl, coffee and orange juice. I’ll have bacon, eggs, rye toast, a fruit bowl, coffee and orange juice. Thanks.” She flashed a smile at the girl as she stopped writing, and I saw her eyes widen as she realized who was sitting at her table.

“Jesus, Ash, I’ll never be able to finish all that!”

“Sure you will. You  probably aren’t much of a breakfast person, are you?”

“I’m fairly certain your mother didn’t tell you that.”

She chuckled lightly. “No, she didn’t. I told you, I did some research.”

Our conversation stopped while our waitress set our cups in front of us.

“So did you learn anything?” I asked as I rested my forearms on the edge of the table and leaned toward her.

“Quite a bit.” Ash nodded as I sipped my coffee. “I learned you are a Sagittarius, enjoy camping, star gazing and long walks. I learned you have a big heart, live alone, struggle with chronic fatigue syndrome and fluctuating blood sugar levels, and you need a certain blonde goal keeper in your life to keep it from getting boring.”

I wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“I did some thinking last night, Dakota, and I came to a realization.” She reached out and brazenly took one of my hands in her own. “I already told you, I want to get to know you better and I meant it. I had a hard time falling asleep last night because I couldn’t stop thinking about you. The way you laugh, the way your left eyebrow twitches when you’re amused... the sadness in your blue eyes...I want to be the one to take away that sadness.”

 

She was so quietly intense, all I could do was breathe at first. Finally, I asked, “How did you find out about the chronic fatigue?”

“It’s amazing what can be found online these days. Privacy isn’t what it used to be.”

Our fruit arrived and Ashlyn gave no indication she was willing to let go of my hand, but she waited until we were more or less alone again before continuing.

“The more I learned, the more I wanted to know.”

“I’m guessing you didn’t find all my secrets.”

“No, I’m sure there are one or two you’ll share when you’re ready.” She smiled softly and released my hand.

 

I studied her as I nibbled my fruit, and once or twice she caught me looking. She was stunning, and I already had a soft spot for her. I knew that when her mother had introduced us. Her sense of humor, manners, charm and presence all caught my attention. And there was certainly no denying that my body responded to her flirting.

 

 

As our breakfast was laid before us, we made small talk and I asked her about her training schedule.

“Most days, we’re on the field for group training by nine. We’ll train until lunch. In the afternoon, a lot of us train individually or with a partner, in the gym. Some of the girls will go back out to the field and work on passes or whatever. Sometimes, the media will ask us to do interviews. Sometimes, the whole thing is thrown off if we travel.”

“So where are you in all of that while you’re at home?” I asked as I cut into my pancakes.

She watched me carefully as I chewed the first warm bite, and smiled as I sighed at the taste. “Thought you’d like those.”  Only then did she pick up her own fork. “Like I told you yesterday, I have some time off. So while I’m home, it’s up to me to make sure I still train. I run in the morning, as you’ve already figured out, hit the gym in the afternoon and try and avoid boredom in the evenings.”

“No wonder you can eat all of that and still look as good as you do.”

“See? I knew you’d noticed.” Ash smiled at me and I felt myself start to melt when those dimples appeared. 

 

Somehow I managed to finish my breakfast, although I did decline another cup of coffee. I was listening to Ash tell  me about some of the antics her team-mates got into on road trips when a rough voice at my elbow interrupted me.

“Well, well, it really is you.”

I closed my eyes slowly and sighed, then opened them to find Ash watching me with a furrow between her eyes.

“Ashlyn Harris, meet the woman who taught me how to meditate, Wendy Moraine.”

“From…?”

I could tell she was trying to ask without giving anything away.

“Springbow Federal Penitentiary!” Wendy so helpfully supplied. Obviously she had made her peace with her sentence there. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. “Anyway, I saw you over here and thought I’d stop and say hello. How have you been?” Wendy beamed down at me.

“Doing well. You?”

“Wonderful! Things are looking up! Oh, there’s my breakfast, I have to go. Good to see you!” and she scurried back to her table.

I looked up into Ash’s patient gaze and sighed. “I wonder if it’s too early for whiskey?”

Ashlyn reached over and touched my hand. “Let me pay and we’ll get out of here, okay?”

I nodded and tried to resist the urge to throttle Wendy Moraine.

**_To be continued!_ **

 

 

 


	4. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is revealed, quiet time enjoyed, a sweet kiss and what's going on with Dakota?

**_  
_**

**_Believe_ **

 

**_“Always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will?”_ **

**_Marilyn Monroe_ **

 

 

Ash drove us to a beach she knew and we walked for a little while until we found a nice spot, secluded by a cluster of large rocks. She settled down on the sand, sitting with her back to the rocks and patted the sand in front of her. “Come and sit down.”

As I lowered myself, she shifted her legs so I could sit between them, then eased me back so she became my human backrest. “I don’t want to squish you...”

“Please, as if.” She scoffed. “I’ve been at the bottom of a pile of soccer players, it’s not like you weigh much.” Her breath tickled my ear. “Relax, you can lean on me.”

I took a deep breath and settled into her.

“You haven’t said much since the cafe. She really got to you, hmm?”

I took another deep breath. “She reminds me of a time I’d rather forget.” I watched the water roll up onto the shore and thought about the person I’d been two years before.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’ll understand.” Ash said quietly.

 

“You deserve to know the truth, and it’s better to tell you now, before someone else does it for me.”

Ash’s right arm snaked around me and her hand settled above my heart.

“A couple of years ago I was in a bind and about to be evicted. I won’t bore you with the details, but I was facing the possibility of having to move back in with family. A couple of friends  took me out for coffee one afternoon and on the way back, one of them said she had to run into the store for something. She never said what it was but she came out running. She gunned the car, but we were stopped a short time later. We were all charged with robbery, I got a few months sentence and was sent off to Springbow.”

“But if you were innocent...”

“I was, but the duty counsel I had was for shit and the judge was having a bad week, so we were all sent away. What kept me in there a year though was me.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

“I learned pretty quick that there’s a hierarchy in there. If you don’t fight for yourself, you become a victim just as quick on the inside as you can outside. So I fought. I lost a lot, spent a lot of time in the infirmary at first. Then when I got good enough to defend myself, I was the one in solitary. One time, the guards were trying to break up the fight and one of my punches accidentally broke the wrong nose. I got a month in solitary and an extra six months tacked on to my sentence for assaulting a corrections officer. I had a lot of anger issues then, and a bad temper to boot.”

“Well, yeah, you were in prison because of someone else’s choice.”

“To this day, she maintains that she robbed that place so I would be able to pay the rent.”

I felt Ash’s body move as she made a dismissive snort.

“So after one of my little solitary stays, Wendy offered to teach me some tricks to reign in my temper. My time gradually got easier and just under a year ago, they told me my time had been served and they escorted me to the gate and said ‘there ya go, inmate, don’t come back’.”

“You haven’t been out that long then.”

“Not really.” I watched a wind-surfer skip across the tops of the waves. “Have I scared you off?”

“Are you trying?”

“No. I really like you.”

“That’s good, because I’d hate to think I’d wasted all my charm on you.”

I laughed and lifted my right hand to lay atop hers. “You’re something else, you know that, Harris?”

“So I’ve been told.”

We sat that way for a long time without speaking. I had known people who felt that every silence had to be filled, and I was very glad Ash was not like that. 

 

 

In the end, it was me that broke our silence. “Thank you for breakfast, it was very good.”

“My pleasure. In a way, I suppose I should be glad Wendy saw you.”

I twisted in her embrace so I could look up at her.

She looked down and smiled. “We ended up here, with you in my lap and my arm around you.”

I nodded and rested my head on her chest. “I’m enjoying  this, but I guess you have to hit the gym today? Keep this hot body toned and primed?” 

She nodded and looked back up at the water. “I do, but I don’t want to leave you yet. Do you have plans tonight?”

It was my turn to snort softly. “I’m an ex-con whose words pay for groceries. How much of a night-life could I have?”

 

Ash looked down. “Here, sit up for a sec.” Once I was upright properly, she lifted first her sunglasses and then my own. “Dakota, listen to me. You are much more than an ex-con, I already know that. Never limit yourself, okay?” Her gaze searched mine and I got the impression she could see all the cracks and fissures of my soul. “We are who we are because of the choices we make in response to what the world dishes out at us. Every decision has led us here. I like this person sitting in here in front of me. I wish you did too.”

I felt one hot tear slide down my cheek. “Damn, that was deep, Ash.”

She smiled gently, “Thanks.”  She reached up and brushed the tear away with her thumb. “Let me take you home. I’m sure you have to get back to work on the therapy dogs piece and I have to hit the gym.”

I nodded. I knew we couldn’t stay isolated from our responsibilities forever.

Ash rose and offered me a hand up. I settled my sunglasses back on my face, took her hand and straightened up. I was pleasantly surprised when she made no move to reclaim her hand.

 

We walked back to the Jeep that way and as she opened the passenger door for me, I got an idea. I waited until we were buckled in and on the road before I spoke up. “Do you have dinner plans tonight?”

“No, Mom is going out with some friends, why?”

“Would you like to come over and have dinner with me? I make a pretty mean spaghetti and meatballs. Maybe watch a movie afterwards?”

“Sounds good. What can I bring?”

“Nothing.”

“What time?”

“Does six work for you?”

She glanced across at me, picked my hand from my lap and entwined our fingers together. “Sure does. You sure you don’t need anything?”

“Well...there is this hot blonde goalkeeper...” I laughed and she shook her head and smiled.

 

 

When we pulled up in front of my building a short time later, Ash opened my door for me again. She was telling me about surfing when we got to my door. I unlocked the apartment and motioned that she should come in. She shut the door behind her and I stepped in close so I could kiss her lightly on the cheek. “Thank you for breakfast.”

She skimmed both her hands up my arms and settled them on my shoulders. She leaned closer with a question in her eyes and I knew I wanted more than a kiss on the cheek.

I answered her by raising my face to hers and brushing my lips against hers. “I won’t break, Harris.”

She chuckled and kissed me a little harder before backing up so we could look at one another.

“You have me at a disadvantage.”

“How’s that? You’re taller than I am.”

“You can shorten my name, or use it in it’s full form, or call me by my last name. Yours is a little more unwieldy.”

“For a time, I answered to Koda.”

Ash let the backs of her knuckles skip gently over my cheekbone. “Would it bother you if _I_ called you that?”

“Not at all.” 

“Koda…” She said it quietly, as if she were tasting it on her tongue. “Koda...Yeah, I like that. You know, all that research I did, I never came across your middle name.”

“Tsk, and here I know yours.” I chuckled.

“Not fair, Miss Undomiel.” Ash leaned forward slightly and ghosted her lips over mine.

 

I felt my body respond to her almost-kiss and I leaned forward for more.

“I’ll trade you a middle name for a proper kiss.” She whispered.

“So not fair…”

I felt her hand leave my shoulder and brush lightly over my back.

“All is fair in love and war.” She said.

Just before her fingers reached the small of my back, her fingers spread and she applied gentle pressure, just enough to bring our bodies together.

It had been a very long time since I had been held against an attractive woman, and a small gasp escaped before I could control myself.

“Fine…”

Ash chuckled.

 

“Katherine.” 

She pulled back, just enough to look into my eyes. “Dakota Katherine Undomiel. I like that. Very refined.”

“My parents had high hopes. I believe you owe me a proper kiss.” I quirked an eyebrow at her and smiled.

She answered me by turning us so my back was against the door. She put a hand on either side of my head and leaned in. She smelled like sunshine and coconut oil. I reached up, took her hat from her head and ran my fingers through her hair.

I closed my eyes as the silk of it draped over my hands and her lips finally met mine. They were soft and tasted slightly of hazelnut.  She kissed me softly at first, but I arched forward as I breathed in her scent. I couldn’t get enough of her. I sought out her lips, I tangled my hands in her shirt and pulled her closer. I crushed my lips against hers, trying to memorize how they tasted.

Finally, I pulled back and watched her eyes widen. My heart was racing and a wave of weariness washed over me. I gave her a small smile. “You’re a pretty good kisser, Harris.”

“Wow…”

“Didn’t think I could kiss like that, did you?” I chuckled.

“You’re just full of surprises.” She studied me intently and I knew how a bug under a microscope felt. “You look a little flushed. You okay?”

 

 

“I’m with the most attractive woman in the city who just kissed me senseless, of course I’m flushed.” I joked.

Ash brushed a strand of my hair behind one of my ears and took in every inch of my face with her eyes. “Your eyes are tired.”

I shrugged one shoulder. “Late night. When the muse strikes, I write. I’ll lay down and rest later.”

She studied me for another minute before relenting. “All right. I’ll see you later. Let me know if you think of anything you need.”

I leaned in and stole another kiss. “Only you.” 

She straightened up and I stepped away from the door. “I’ll see you just before six.”

I smiled. “Can’t wait. Don’t work yourself too hard at the gym.”

She went out into the hall, smiled back and went down the stairs.

 

Once I had watched Ash’s Jeep pull away, I laid down on the sofa. Her kisses had left me breathless, but I was quite sure the weariness I felt was not due to passion. I had spent entire sleepless nights writing before, and this did not feel like that.

After a few minutes, I dragged myself upright and went into the bedroom to change.

 

To Be Continued!

 


	5. Spells And Smells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet moments...and Thor!

Spells and Smells

 

“...the smell of your lover’s skin...”

[Arundhati Roy](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/6134.Arundhati_Roy)

  
  


When I heard my cellphone alarm chime softly, I opened my eyes and sighed.

Two hours wasted on a nap and I felt no better.

I spent some time in the bathroom trying to make myself look a little fresher, decided it was hopeless and went to the kitchen. I was glad I’d set the spaghetti and meatballs in the crock pot. I stirred them and inhaled deeply, then checked the clock. I expected Ashlyn to knock on my door any time in the next ten minutes, so I opened a bottle of wine and let it breathe.

She did not disappoint.

 

I answered the door with a smile and was greeted with a riot of colorful flowers. “Holy cow, the gardens have learned to walk!” I laughed. “Get in here, silly, before Mrs. Admani across the hall thinks they’re for her!”

Ash leaned forward and kissed me before the door was closed. “There, now she’ll know who they’re really for.” She closed the door and held out the bouquet. “I missed you.”

“The flowers are lovely, thank you. I missed you too.” I kissed her softly on the cheek. “Let me put these in water. How was your workout?”

“Pretty good.”

“Do you normally have scheduled time off?” I called out.

“There’s a rotation.” She said from behind me. “That way all the goalies can get some net time, unless there are bigger games coming up.”

“So how much longer do I have you before you fly back?”

“Another couple of days at least.” Ash lifted the lid of the crock pot and inhaled as she stirred it with the wooden spoon I’d left nearby. “This smells really good, Dakota.” She replaced the lid and approached me with a smile.

 

I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled back. “Did you go surfing this afternoon?”

She laughed, bright and full of joy. “How did you know? Your spy again?”

I shook my head and quirked one eyebrow. “I do have other ways of knowing things, Harris.” I couldn’t help but grin. “Can you pour the wine while I plate?”

She kissed me on the forehead. “Sure thing.” She took off her boots by the door and I couldn’t help but admire the way her skinny jeans hugged every one of her curves. She had worn a black sleeveless t-shirt and I spent a minute admiring her inked skin.

“You going to oogle me all night?” Ash grinned as she reached for the glasses.

“I might.” I smiled.

She chuckled. “Cool.”

 

****

 

After dinner, I was making popcorn while Ash tried to decide on a movie from my  collection. I was listening to her muttered, brief reviews as I waited for the butter to melt, fairly certain she’d pick something action-packed. I turned to pick up the salt shaker when the room spun crazily and I lost all equilibrium. The salt hit the floor and went skidding across the kitchen, and the chair-back I had grabbed spun out of my hand. When I hit the floor, all my breath left in a rush.

“Dakota!”

I heard Ash come running and I struggled to get up off the floor before she could see me laying there. The room was still spinning and it was all I could do to close my eyes and focus on keeping my dinner down.

She was lifting my head into her lap and stroking my hair. “DK? What happened? Do you need to…?”

“Shhh, no, I’m okay. I just lost my balance, that’s all.”

“You sure you didn’t hit your head or anything?”

I gave her a tentative smile and struggled to get up. “I’m okay now, but I could use a hand up.”

She lifted me off the floor as if I weighed nothing at all, and set me on my feet. She kept her hands around my waist and her eyes on my face as I struggled to balance.

“You get dizzy spells often?” She asked.

“Every now and then. They aren’t usually too bad. I just need to sit down. I probably just turned too quick.”

“Come and lie down on the couch, you can put your feet up.” She offered me her arm and I took it, not trusting myself to stay upright without help.

“Normally, I don’t need to be taken care of.” I said.

“Bullshit, we all need people. We can’t take this jungle of a world on ourself. We all need each other. Here, lie down.”

“Ashlyn…”

“Dakota, please, just humor me? You made a great dinner, and I was hoping we could cuddle and watch a movie. Just lie there and relax, okay?”

I sighed and gave in. I stared at the ceiling and listened to the sounds of Ash sweeping the salt that I had spilled, and finishing the popcorn.

 

She set the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and kneeled in front of me. “You okay?”

“I’m good. Did you decide on the movie?”

She studied me for a few moments more before nodding and rising from the floor. “You said you liked Marvel?”

“I do.”

“I thought The Avengers would be pretty good.”

“Awesome.” I smiled. It was one of my favorites.

Ten minutes into the movie, my head was resting in Ashlyn’s lap, her fingers playing in my hair. She was feeding me popcorn as if we did this all the time, and I sighed happily.

By the time Thor had revealed his true identity to his Earth-friends, I could feel my heart racing, and it had nothing to do with the movie. I debated telling Ash, but who wants to start hanging out with someone only to find out they’re sick? So I kept my fears to myself and closed my eyes. I did my best to slip into a meditative state and slow my racing pulse, but it took a lot longer than usual.

By the time my heart rate lowered, I was tired again, and I remember slipping into sleep with the feel of Ash’s fingers rubbing my temple.

 

****

  
  


“Dakota....”

I  heard my name being called and struggled to wake up.

“DK, are you sleeping on me?”

I snorted as I opened my eyes. “No, of course not. I was meditating.”

“Uh huh.” Ash looked down at me with a goofy smile. “Sure you were.

“Well, I have this very comfortable human cushion you see...” I chuckled. “DK?”

“Yeah, it suits you I think. Is it okay?”

“I like it...” I sat up and immediately regretted it as I felt the blood drain from my face. I reached out a hand for the arm of the sofa and found Ash’s shoulder instead.

“You sat up too quick. Hold on to me.”

I didn’t argue.

“I read somewhere, maybe one of the scandal rags, that you had trouble with your sugar levels...is that what this is?”

The room had stopped spinning and I was starting to feel a little better. I opened my eyes and tried to smile reassuringly. “Probably. I’m okay now.”

“You have a doctor, right? Maybe you should get that checked on?”

“I have an appointment coming soon. Wait, you read about my sugar levels? In a scandal rag?”

 

Ash looked slightly confused by my questions. “Um, yeah.”

I stood up, but I kept my hand on her shoulder for a few moments more. “Why would I be in one of those? Those things cover celebrities...” I went into the kitchen for a glass of water as I muttered. “I’m no celebrity.”

“Yeah, you’re kind of a big thing in this little town.” Ash was right behind me. “Anyway, that’s where I heard about the chronic fatigue too.”

I turned and slipped my hands around her waist and smiled to put her mind at ease. “Okay, listen. That’s just another thing those rags got wrong. I don’t have chronic fatigue. I have had a couple of times where I’m more tired than usual, like you saw today. Yeah, I could probably eat better, sleep more and all that, but I’m okay.”

“You sure? ‘Cause I really like having you in my life.” She slipped her arms around me and I settled my forehead on her collarbone.

“I really like having you in my life, too.” I sighed. “What are we going to do when you have to go back?”

“Miss each other. Skype, phone, text. We’ll make the best of it until we can see each other again. Let’s just focus on the time we have now, okay?”

I nodded against her chest and breathed in the scent of her. The combination of coconut oil, sun and salt water was quickly becoming, in my mind, Ash’s scent. I found it comforting and exciting at the same time.

“Do you want some more water? I could join you in a cuddle for a bit before I have to leave.” She kissed the top of my head.

I nodded.

“You want to put some music on? I’ll get the water.”

 

We had been sitting on the sofa for a few minutes, listening to some ambient music I’d put on when I started to chuckle.

“What?”

“Do you realize this is the third time today that I’ve used you as a cushion?”

“I think we fit together pretty well.” Ash looked down at our bodies. She was tucked into the corner of the couch, and I was once again cradled against her with my legs stretched out between hers.

“I know how tall you are, but I didn’t realize I’d feel so short next to you.”

She chuckled and kissed the top of my head. “I guess it’s true that good things come in small packages?”

I jabbed her gently. “No short jokes, Harris.” I rubbed my palm over the spot I’d poked her. “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“Surfing with my brother, shopping with Mom. A couple of friends are talking about meeting up for coffee after that.” She took a drink of her water and set the glass on the coffee table. “How about you?”

 

“I have some edits due soon. I should think about getting some groceries before I run out of food.”

“Edits for the therapy dogs piece?” She started drawing circles on my stomach with her fingertips.

“No, I have an anthology in process at a publishing house and the edit due date is coming up fast.”

“Dakota, that’s great!” She kissed the top of my head again and I couldn’t help but smile. “When it’s done, can I read it?”

“Of course!”

She wrapped her arms tighter around me and I closed my eyes in happiness. “Will you let me come shopping with you?”

“I’ll likely bore you to tears, but okay.”

“I don’t have much time before I have to go back, so I thought it would be good to hang out.”

“And this has nothing to do with my hitting the floor earlier?”

“You’re too suspicious, DK.”

 

We laid on the sofa talking for another hour before Ash sighed. “I have to go. Gotta be sharp to surf you know.”

I chuckled.

“Can I call you tomorrow?”

“Of course. Call as often as you want. Although you probably shouldn’t call from a wave...”

We stood up and I watched her put her boots on. “Thanks for dinner. I enjoyed it.” She bent and kissed me lightly. “I look forward to doing it again.”

“Me too, but without the dizzy spells.”

“Night, DK.”

“Night, Ash.” She kissed me again before turning and going downstairs.

 

**_To be continued!_ **

 


	6. Talkin' 'Bout My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stepping stone is reached early on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new chapters in one day!   
> Is it wrong to feel so intensely protective after only knowing each other a few days? I don't believe so.

****

 

 

**_“...connections are made with the heart, not the tongue.”_ **

**_C. JoyBell C._ **

 

By evening the next day, I was feeling more rested and stronger. This had happened before, but without any kind of pattern I could point at. In truth, I had come to a kind of uneasy understanding, without knowing what it truly was that caused the exhaustion and dizzy spells. 

I cleaned the apartment, did some laundry and worked on the edits. It had been a productive day. I had just come back from helping Mr. Warren into his apartment when a text came through.

 

_Hey there, pretty lady, what’re you up to?_

_Not much, just puttering around. Had to let Mr. Warren into his apartment again. He locked himself out. How’s your day been?_

_It was good. Want to go for ice cream and a walk on the beach?_

_Sounds like fun, where are you?_

_Look out your window._

 

I stepped out onto the balcony and saw Ash leaning against her Jeep.

“You do know that’s not your window.” She called up.

I laughed. “Come on up.” I went and opened my door. I heard her running up the stairs and I smiled. 

“Hey, you do know your door is open, right?”

“Yes, silly. I opened it for you.”

“Well, you can’t be too careful. Might be an axe murderer in the neighborhood or something.” She shut the door behind her and came to wrap her arms around me.

“Good thing I have a tall, strong blonde to keep me safe then.” I said quietly.

“I worry about you...”

“Don’t, I’m fine. Now, I believe someone said something about an ice cream date? Am I dressed okay?”

“DK, it’s ice cream and a walk on the beach. Not like there’s a dress code, you could wear anything.”

 

 

I couldn’t help myself, I had to tweak her just a little. “Anything? I doubt a thong would be appropriate.” I turned slightly in her arms so I could see her face.

“You wear a thong and your girl will be beating everyone else off with a stick.” Her hazel eyes widened just a bit.

“My girl, hmm?” I felt my left eyebrow twitch.

“If you want me to be.” Her voice was quiet.

I turned fully and kissed her gently at first. “Ashlyn, I would be very proud to call you mine.”

She kissed me then; no slow lean, but a hungry, decisive claiming of my lips.

I ran both hands down the length of her back and happily spread my fingers along the curve of her ass.

She moaned my name against my lips and I thought it was the most erotic sound I’d heard in my life. “Ash...if we don’t go for that ice cream, I’m going to say to hell with conventional dating rules and take you right now.”

She chuckled. “Guess we’d better behave then.”

A part of me was disappointed.

 

****

 

Once we both had ice cream, Ashlyn linked her fingers with mine and led the way down the beach. It didn’t take long to finish my Rocky Road. “I’m going to miss you when you have to go.”

“I know. But now I have a reason to come back here more often. Should make my mother happy.”

“Do you have an apartment in Maryland?”

“Yeah, it’s not much, but it’s a roof and walls.”

“I hear you there. Home is more an ideal... more where my heart belongs rather than address, you know?” I stepped to the edge of the water and rinsed my hands in the cool sea water.

“So I know where you rest your head at night,” Ash bent beside me and did the same. “But where do you call home?”

I straightened and looked out across the ocean. “Haven’t found it yet.”

Ash stood quietly beside me for a bit, then took my hand. “My plane leaves at three tomorrow. Want to go grocery shopping?”

“Sure, I’ll have to run home and get my list and wallet though.”

 

 

****

 

 

Two hours later, Ash pulled up close to the door, shut the Jeep off and hopped out. She let me out and I began to load up my hands with bags.

“You don’t have to take it all in one trip you know, you do have help this time.”

I chuckled. “Yes, Ashlyn.”

After ensuring I had the apartment keys in hand, I took the few bags she handed me, and went to unlock.

I put the bags on the kitchen floor, turned to go back and get more when I bumped into Ash.

“I’ll get the rest, babe, you don’t need to ...”

“Babe?” I grinned.

She put the bags she’d been holding down on the floor and rubbed at the back of her neck. “It sort of slipped out...”

I reached up and took her face in my hands. “Shh, I love it.”

Her smile lit up the room and I couldn’t help but smile back. Her happiness was infectious. She leaned forward and kissed me lightly. “Let me go get the rest of those.”

 

 

While she shuttled the rest of the groceries upstairs, I popped two bottles of water into the freezer and started sorting the bags. A few minutes later, she proclaimed the Jeep empty and slipped her shoes off.

I opened the lid of my small chest freezer and turned to pull the bag of meat over. Ash already had it in her hand.

“You didn’t need to pay for the stuff from the meat market you know.” I told her as I took the bag. “But it was very sweet, thank you.”

She flashed me a quick grin. “Gotta take care of my girl.”

Finally, we had the groceries put away. “I put some water in the freezer, did you want to get that and sit out on the balcony for a bit?”

“Sure.”

We had been sitting outside in silence watching the sky darken for a while when I heard Ash sigh. “Dakota, can I ask you a question?”

“Always.”

Her fingers slipped between mine. “I haven’t heard you mention friends or family once.”

I waited for a minute, but she said nothing more. “You know that’s an observation, not a question, right?”

Her thumb started to stroke the back of my hand. “It’s just that...I’m heading back to work tomorrow and I’m worried about you being back here...alone.”

 

I turned to look at her in the light bleeding out from the living room. “Ashlyn, I spent a year behind bars. I had no visitors there except whatever lawyer I had at the time. My family hasn’t spoken to me in many years. I work from home and the only people I speak to on a fairly regular basis, besides you, are my editors. I’m okay with my life.”

 

I could tell she had more to say, I could feel the tension in her hand. “Go ahead.”

She kept her gaze on the skyline as she spoke. “You already know so much more about me than I do about you, and sometimes getting to know you is like trying to read a closed book. I really care for you, Dakota, and I worry, I can’t help it. I’m not trying to be weird about it and I’m sorry if it comes across like that. Even though my upbringing wasn’t ideal, I have family and friends that I know I can count on, and ...”

 

“Ash, I’m okay. It’s sweet that you’re worried, but you don’t have to be. Just focus on doing the best job you can in the net.”

She sighed and turned to look at me. “Can I ask you for a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Will you at least keep in touch with my mother?”

I rose from the chair without letting go of her hand, and kneeled in front of her. I put my free hand on her knee and looked up into her hazel eyes. “No fair using my spy against me.” I smiled so she wouldn’t think I was angry. “I’m rather fond of you, and if it will make you feel better and allow you to focus when you’re in Maryland, I’ll stay in touch with your mother.”

Ash gazed at me for a long time. “Thank you.”

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek before turning and sitting down on the floor of the balcony, once again using her as a human backrest.

We sat that way, still holding hands, until it was time for her to go.

 

“I enjoyed myself today, thank you.” I walked her to the door, and only let go of her hand because she needed both to put her shoes on.

“I did too.”

“Let me walk you down to the Jeep.” I picked up my keys and slid my feet into my runners.

“You don’t have to...”

“I’m not going to see you for a week or more. I do have to.”

She chuckled and went out into the hall as I locked the apartment door behind us.

We lingered outside, neither of us wanting to part. She sat sideways in the driver’s seat and I leaned on the frame of the SUV.

“I’ll text you every chance I get.” She said as she ran her hand down my hip. “I’ll call before I get on the plane.”

I reached into my pocket, took my key ring out and took a purple-tipped key off it. I held it out to her with a small smile.

Her eyes widened. “Is that what I think it is?”

“It’s too big to be the key to my heart, Harris.” I leaned down and ghosted my lips over her own. “But you have that too.”

“You have my heart too, DK.” she wrapped her arms around my middle and pulled me close.

 

_To be continued!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time; Ash goes back to work and Dakota gets an unexpected and unwelcome visitor.


	7. The Past Has Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash goes back to work, Dakota gets a very unwelcome visitor (and we get a peek into her past) and a coffee date is made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No publisher worth their salt would treat one of their writers this way, but there’s a reason for it. Be patient. And I’m not really sure that goalkeepers are peppered with questions right after a game, but hey, this is fiction

__

_**He that is taken and put into prison or chains is not conquered, though overcome; for he is still an enemy.** _

_**Thomas Hobbes** _

  
  
Ashlyn had been back in Maryland almost a week. She texted between training sessions, and while she was watching television. Sometimes, we watched the same programs and texted each other, comparing notes.

I had managed to get her latest game streaming over the world wide web, and I watched her take her position in the net. The two teams were down to a shoot out, and this one shot had the potential to seal the game for Ash and the rest of her team.

I held my breath as the opposing player took a few steps back from the ball.

The camera flicked to Ashlyn’s face and I smiled with pride at the fierce determination in her eyes.

I rose from my seat, eyes glued to my screen.

The other player started her approach, whipped her foot forward and sent the ball sailing toward the lower right corner.

Ash dove for it, smothered the ball with her body and hugged it to her tightly.

“Yeah! That’s my girl!” I bellowed as if she could hear me.

 

The field exploded as Ashlyn’s team-mates ran on to the pitch, celebrating their latest win. Ash shot to her feet, face split with a smile and ran to be with the team.

They were all hugging and jumping on one another as the camera-person went running toward them, reporter in tow.

By the team the duo reached the team, the knot of women were disentangling themselves.

“Ashlyn!” the reporter called out. “Can you tell us what was going through your mind on that last shot?”

Ash turned and looked at the reporter, smiling as she answered his question. “I was focused on stopping the ball, thinking through the physics of the shot, just being a wall and not letting that ball through.” Then she looked straight at the camera, flashed that intense smile and those dimples that made me melt and said, “That one was for you, DK!”

The floor could have dropped out from under me and my grin would have stayed plastered on my face.

 

It was hard waiting for Ash’s call that night, but I knew she was likely still celebrating with her team. I was on the couch in shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt, reading when the phone rang.

“Hey, babe, were you able to get the game?” The excitement was still very much in her voice.

“I watched every second of it! That was an amazing save at the end!”

“Did you see the rest?” I could hear the smile in her voice.

“I sure did! I think I’m still smiling. My face is going to hurt tomorrow from all this smiling.”

She chuckled.

“You looked pretty fierce there, Harris. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks!” I heard her take a deep breath. “So what are you doing?”

“Besides missing you like crazy? Just reading. It’s pretty quiet in the background there, where are you?”

“I just pulled into the parking lot at my place. I haven’t gotten out of the Jeep yet.”

“Ah. Just getting home from the party?”

“How did you guess?” She laughed. “I behaved myself though, knew I had to drive myself home. How was your day?”

“Pretty quiet. I had to meet with Steph today. She wanted to talk about adding another short story to the anthology, but they wanted one written to spec.” Ash had heard me talk enough about Steph to know she was my editor.

“Is that typical?” I heard her slam the Jeep door and fumble with her keys.

“Not really no. But the publishers want it set here, and while I can do that, they had some other ... ideas.”

“I don’t follow.”

 

“They had some suggestions for the story, and they’re pretty firm on some of them that just don’t mesh with my style.”

“Like what?” I could hear her breath change as she walked.

“They want me to include a short story, as a teaser for another author’s work they’ll be publishing later in the year.”

“That’s a little odd, isn’t it? Just get the other author to put out the short story and use it as advertising.”

“Right. That’s more or less what I said, especially considering what she writes.”

“Which is?”

“Erotica.”

“Well...nothing wrong with some healthy sex, I guess.”

“She writes straight erotica. As in, heterosexual, straight, _not-gay_ erotica.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” I sighed and raked my fingers through my hair, thinking it was time to get it cut.

“So what are you going to do?” I heard her keys jangle and then a door shut.

“In your apartment now?” I asked.

“Yep.” I heard her keys hit a solid surface. “I could sleep for a week.”

I sighed again and let my mind wander to the idea of sleeping beside her.

“DK?”

“Sorry, I zoned out there.”

“Do I want to know what you were thinking of?” She laughed.

“Sleeping with you.” I blurted out.

The phone line grew very quiet and I started to wonder if I’d screwed things up.

“Ash?”

“I’ve been thinking about it too.” She said quietly.

I felt my pulse pick up, but this time, I knew exactly why.

  
  


“Is it something I can...look forward to?”

“I certainly hope so, because I know I am.”

“You can not get back soon enough, Ash.”

“I know, baby, believe me, I know.” Her voice was rough and I began to suspect that she needed me as much as I needed her. “I should let you go. I need to shower and this phone isn’t water proof.”

“All right. Be careful in training tomorrow.”

“I will. Night, DK.”

“Night, Ash.”

****

 

The next morning I was up earlier than normal and settling on the balcony with my first cup of coffee when my phone rang. Curious, I looked at the caller I.D

_T. Harris_

“Hello?”

“Hi, Dakota, it’s Ashlyn’s mom, Tammye.”

“Is everything...?”

“No, no, she’s fine.” Her words tumbled out. “I was just calling to see if maybe you wanted to get coffee today. It’s a nice day out and...”

“And Ash asked you to call and make sure I’m still getting out in the world?”

She chuckled. “You already know my daughter so well.”

“I’d enjoy that. When and where?”

Tammye picked a place I knew and we agreed to meet that afternoon.

  
  


I spent the day trying to write out in the sun, but the words just wouldn’t come. I had never written erotica, much less straight erotica. It was like trying to ride a mango on skis. It was wrong to ask me to write it at all, much less include the story in my anthology. The more I tried to wrestle the words out of thin air, the more stubborn they were.

I bolted upright out of the chair, went inside and tossed the pad and pen on the table with a growl. I hated that the words wouldn’t come to me, and I hated being asked to do this in the first place.

There was a loud knocking at my door and I glanced at it in confusion. I still had a couple of hours before I was supposed to meet Tammye, and I knew Ashlyn was scheduled to be in net that night.

No one else knew where I lived.

I had never wanted a peephole in my door as much as I did right then.

I opened the door to a smiling Wendy Moraine.

“Hey there, Koda!”

“Wendy, how did you find out where I live?” I cleared my throat to cover up the nervousness.

 

I stood there, stunned. I didn’t associate with anyone from prison and I was fairly certain that it wasn’t easy to find my address.

She pushed past me into the apartment as her eyes scanned the entryway and living room. “Nice digs! You aren’t doing too bad for an ex-con!” She was still smiling but I didn’t get the impression this was going to be a nice catch-up session. I wanted her as far away from me as possible.

“What would you like, Wendy? I’m working…”

“Yeah, I heard you’re a big-shot writer now!” She flipped her dark braid over one shoulder and continued to look around as if she was looking for something. “I didn’t really have very high hopes for you...but obviously something is going right for you.  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. They still looked as hard and cold and flat as they had in prison. Even then, we all knew not to cross her.

Her being in my apartment was not a good thing.

 

“So, I live not too far away, maybe we’ll bump into each other some time?”

“You never know who you might meet.” I nodded.

“Yup, that’s true. New friends, old...friends…” She was looking at me as if she were a hungry bear and I was steak.

“So, I’m going to go. I just wanted to swing by and say hi.” Her smile dropped from her face abruptly. “I’ll be seeing you...inmate.” She slapped me on the shoulder, and it felt like a warning shot.

Just as quickly as she’d breezed into my apartment, she breezed out of it.

I shut the door behind her, locked it and leaned against it on shaking legs.

 

I don’t know how long I stayed like that. Finally I stopped shaking and pushed off the door. I paced the length of the apartment and tried to figure out what had brought her here. At Springbow, she would come across all nice to the new “detainees”, soften them up and give them whatever they needed or wanted until they were certain she had hung their prison moon for them. Then she’d start asking them to do things. Clean her cell, take a few of her nastier jobs every now and then, and it wasn’t until they were in too deep to say no that they realised she owned them.

Wendy Moraine had the market on contraband. You wanted booze, cigarettes, drugs, little things from the outside? You went to Wendy. You could expect to pay deeply. She was not cheap. And she had no competition.

Once, one of the older inmates had tried to provide a little competition, for a healthy market she said.

She was found hanging in her cell one morning, a sheet around her neck.

Wendy had no competition after that.

Suddenly my apartment was not bright enough, not big enough...I had to get out.

I grabbed my wallet, sunglasses and a jacket. I slowed down only long enough to flip off the lights and lock up and I got the hell out of there.

 

To be continued!


	8. Absent  Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long distance relationship can suck.

**_Absent Safety_ **

 

**_“Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives”_ **

**_C.S. Lewis_ **

 

I had about an hour to kill before I was expected at the cafe, but I wasn’t sure where to go, so I just walked.

I was beside the cluster of rocks Ash had taken me to on the beach before I realized exactly where I was walking. I plopped down in the sand and hugged my knees to my chest. The big rocks shielded me from the rest of the beach, but I still looked behind me.

My phone chimed to announce the arrival of a text.

 

_Hey there, how’s my girl doing?_

I took a deep breath. As much as I wanted to tell her, a text wasn’t the best place, and for all I knew, she had stolen a few minutes from training or practise to text me.

 

_I’m okay. How’s your day?_

_Busy. Media interview this morning, training this aft, meeting this eve._

_You’re getting popular. Save some of you for me._

_Always. What are you up to today?_

_Nothing really. Tried to write. Couldn’t. Having coffee with your mom in a bit._

_Wish I was there._

_I wish you were too. I need to hold you, feel you in my arms. You make me feel safe._

_Everything okay, babe?_

_I’ll be fine._

_Damn. Break is over. They’re calling us back on to the pitch. I’ll call you tonight, okay?_

_Okay. Be careful out there, I want you in one piece when you come back to me._

_I will. Chat with you later._

 

I looked out across the water and sighed. I wondered if it was normal to miss her this much or if I was edging toward needy because my life had taken a left turn.

Ashlyn was not the first woman I’d been interested in, but she was the first to make me feel this way.

I took a deep breath and tried to center myself amid the rays of the sun and the cries of the gulls out over the water. With some effort, it worked.

  
  


****

  
  


Tammye had gotten to the cafe earlier and had already claimed a table. She waved as she said something into her cell phone and hung up, and I lifted a hand in response. As I sat down, she motioned one of the servers over.

“Coffee, black, please.”

“How have you been, Dakota? It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other.”

I smiled. “You fish terribly, Tammye.”

She chuckled. “You caught me.”

“I do need to thank you for introducing me to Ashlyn though, she’s terrific.”

As my coffee was placed before me, Tammye asked if I had eaten yet. I shook my head and she ordered for both of us.

“I hope you don’t mind. I hear you enjoy salad.”

My laughter rang out across the patio.

“Seriously, you’re all she talks about besides soccer these days. I may have created a monster!”

“It’s fine, I do like salad, thank you. From what I hear she pumped you for information after we met.”

“She did.” Tammye nodded. “Made me tell her everything I knew, which granted, wasn’t much. I told her you and I had worked together a few times, that I was really nothing more than a work associate.”

“Well, I would have said acquaintance, at least!” I smiled and took a sip of coffee.

Tammye settled her napkin across her lap before looking up at me. “She is quite taken with you, Dakota. I had concerns she was falling too soon...”

“Tammye, Ashlyn is the first thing I think about in the morning and the last person on my mind as I fall asleep. I won’t hurt her. I would protect her to the ends of the earth if needed.”

Ashlyn’s mother smiled at me as our salads were placed on the table. “Funny thing, she says the exact same thing about you.”

 

We didn’t talk much as we ate. The salad was quite good, the wait staff attentive and Tammye was in no hurry to leave, which suited me fine too.

I wiped my lips and pushed my crockery away. “Did you watch her game yesterday?”

“I did. She made some spectacular saves.”

“It amazes me how light on her feet she is. I’m sure my neighbors think I’ve been replaced by an alien. I used to be so quiet, but yesterday, I did a little shouting. Especially when she made that last save.”

“You know, that last little bit that she said...” Tammye pushed her dishes away before continuing. “She’s never done that before. Ever.”

I had no words for that, but I did feel a little smile slip across my face.

“Let’s get out of here, Dakota. I think I’d like some wine, are you up for some drinks?”

“Maybe whiskey instead of wine, but sure!” I signalled the wait staff for the bill.

“I can’t let you buy me lunch...”

“Why not?” I said. “Without you, I wouldn’t have Ash in my life, so lunch doesn’t even scratch the surface.”

“I’ll get us a cab then!”

Tammye got into the back seat first, and I waited for her to slide across the seat, rather than try and get in on the side of traffic, I turned and looked at the building behind us.

I almost swallowed my tongue when I saw Wendy leaning against the wall next to the cafe entrance, looking directly at me.

 

_To be continued!_

  
  


_Note: Comments are very welcome! If you’re enjoying the story, I’d love to hear what you like best!_


	9. Seeing That Which Is Not There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota has a good time out with Ash's mother...until it all goes sideways.

 

**_“Sometimes, when one is moving silently through such an utterly desolate landscape, an overwhelming hallucination can make one feel that oneself, as an individual human being, is slowly being unraveled.”_ **

**_Haruki Murakami_ **

 

I said nothing to Tammye about spotting Wendy outside the cafe. I wasn’t prepared to delve that deeply into my past with Ashlyn’s mother. Hadn’t I just tried to reassure the woman that I wouldn’t hurt her daughter? Apparently she had a favorite little patio that stuck out over the water that kept her favorite wine chilled, and it was there that the cab let us off. The staff showed us to a table at the far side of the patio, Tammye ordered her usual white and I ordered a whiskey and soda.

“So what are you working on these days?”

I told her about the anthology, and about the erotica the publisher wanted.

“But I thought you were freelance?”

I nodded over my glass. “I was for a time, but in between pieces, I was writing all these short stories, and I thought why not see if I can put them all together and get them published? And it was all running along pretty smoothly until they threw this at me.”

“Why do I get the impression you aren’t pleased?”

“I don’t write erotica, straight or same-gender. I think it’s extremely unprofessional to ask me to write it based on another author’s work.”

She nodded. “Have you signed a contract to do this?”

“No.”

“Then go to a different publisher. Or at least threaten to. Is there a clause that specifies what you can leave the contract for?”

“Not that I can recall, no.”

 

 

Tammye looked down into her wine for a few moments, looked up and said, “I have some skill in things like this. Can you email me a copy of your contract tonight?”

“Sure…”

She laughed. “I do know more about more things than what most folks realize!”

I chuckled. “I’m sure you do. When you were helping me out with the figures for the abandoned animals piece, I figured out pretty quickly that you were a sharp tack. I just didn’t figure you’d be interested.”

“Ashlyn thinks you’re the best thing since soccer, so you can’t be all bad!”

My left eyebrow twitched. “I’ll take that left-handed compliment, thanks.”

We sat on that patio for quite a while talking about Ash, soccer, writing, the books we were reading and the ocean. When I declined another drink, Tammye squinted and asked if I was all right.

“Honestly, I’m beginning to not feel well. I think I’ll just get a cab home.”

In an instant, Ashlyn’s mother rose from her seat. “You stay here, I’ll get the bill and a cab.”

 

In a cab once more, I gave the driver my address. 

“You’re looking a little pale, Dakota. will you be all right by yourself?”

I nodded wearily. “My sleep has been off, I’ll just rest for a while. I’m sure this will pass soon. I had a good time today. We should do this more often.”

“I would enjoy that.”

I lapsed into silence for the rest of the ride, trying not to notice the increasing need to empty my stomach.

When we pulled up to my building, I passed the driver enough money to cover my part of the trip. “Take this so she can’t cover the whole thing again.”

The driver chuckled. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Ashlyn’s mother put her hand on my arm. “Email me before you go to bed. We’ll talk when you’re feeling better. You have my number still?”

“Sure do.”

“Feel better soon.”

“I’ll try. Thanks again.”

 

Upstairs, I locked the door behind me, dropped my keys into the bowl on the small table and stepped out of my shoes.

I emailed Tammye the contract before it had a chance to slip my mind, pulled the blinds over the balcony door and went to change. A cotton t-shirt and shorts made me feel a little better, and I crawled into bed with my cell phone in my hand.

My head hadn’t been on the pillow very long when the phone rang. I checked the caller I.D.

_Ash_

“Hey.”

“Hey, my mother says you’re sick, what’s going on?”

I made an amused sound. “Relying on the spy network again, Harris?”

“Dakota…”

“Yeah, I’m not doing too well at the moment.”

“Mom said you were drinking, you ate first right?”

“Yes, your mom ordered my favorite salad. Wonder how she knew that?”

“How many did you have?” She ignored my attempt at teasing.

“Not as many as I know I can handle, and I drank slow. I don’t think that’s it.” My stomach cramped and I bit my lip to hold back a groan.

“Do you have …”

I dashed from the bed, barely made it to my bathroom and wasted what had been a good salad and whiskey. I have no idea how long I kneeled there, but eventually I rose on shaking legs and stumbled back to bed, where I heard Ash, still on the phone.

“Dakota!?”

“I’m here…sort of. A lot of me just got flushed though.”

“Sweetheart, do you have anyone that can come and stay with you?”

The term of endearment was not lost on me, but I couldn’t form whole sentences any more. It took too much effort. “No.”

“Tell me how you feel.”

“Hot. Cold. Weak. Sweaty. Stomach cramps…”

“Do you have any sports drinks with electrolytes?”

“No.”

“Ash, I’m really tired…”

“Okay, I’m going to let you sleep now. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“‘Kay...Miss you…”

 

I drifted in and out of consciousness so often I couldn’t keep track. Every time I woke up, I thought of Ash but I couldn’t lift my hand to even call her. I thought I heard a helicopter close to the balcony door, but even as I realized that was ridiculous, I drifted off again.

When I woke up again, Wendy was sitting on the end of my bed, smirking at me. “You don’t look so good, inmate. Didya eat something bad? I always said that rabbit food was against nature.”

I tried to swear at her, but the room spun and I my vision went black.

 

_To be continued_


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a revealing heart-to-heart chat and Dakota finds out just how sick she really was.

_**“Home isn’t a place. It’s a person.”** _

_**Stephanie Perkins** _

 

I woke up again to find myself alone. I wondered if Wendy had really been there or if my fever had simply tortured me with my fear of her. I was so hot I tried to kick the sheet off, but it took multiple attempts. The mere effort exhausted me and I drifted off again.

 

At some point, I was so cold that I dreamed I was lying in crisp Arctic snow, naked and shivering hard enough to shake my very skin loose.

“Shh...I’ve got you.”

My delirium was taunting me, only this time with the woman that I wanted to see more than anything else.

“Ash...I wish you were real…”

“I am, baby, I am. I’m right here.

“I’m so cold...pull the covers up?”

“Can’t right now, DK, we have to get your fever down.”

“Feel like I’m floating…”

“You are. We’re in the tub, but I’ve got you. You’re going to be okay now.”

I let out a long sigh and drifted off to sleep again.

 

The smell of coffee brought me out of dreamland again. I opened my eyes to a dimly lit room, covered by cool sheets that smelled clean. Like a fool, I tried to roll over and realized very quickly it was a bad idea.

My head felt like it was successfully splitting in two and I groaned.

“Oh Gods...kill me now…”

“There will be no killing of my girlfriend, thank you.”

I rolled my head slowly to peer at the figure just inside my bedroom. “Girlfriend, eh? She’s pretty lucky.” My voice came out a raspy croak.

“Well, I think I’m the lucky one. Although, she was pretty rough when I got here.” Ash teased gently and came to stand beside the bed.

I reached up and took one of her hands. “How long have you been here?”

“Here have some water.” Ash settled on the bed beside me, cradled me and offered me a water bottle with the straw sticking out of the top. “Just a few sips.”

When I had taken some water in, she pulled the water bottle away. “Easy there, champ. You drink too much and you’ll get stomach cramps again.”

  
  


“I’m so glad you aren’t a hallucination. When did you get here?”

Ash slid out from under me and settled me back on the pillows. “A couple of days.” She pulled the bedding up a little and I realized I felt sheet all along my body.

“Um, I’m…naked?”

“Yeah, sorry about that…” she rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her feet. “Your fever was pretty high and the only thing I could think of to get it down was the tub.”

“I remember floating. You were holding me.”

“I had to get in with you to keep you from slipping under the water. I was starting to think I’d need to call an ambulance when your fever finally broke.” Her voice held worry, and apology, and relief all at once.

I took her hand again and she settled on the bed, facing me. “Thank you so much for coming back and taking care of me. I have questions…”

“I know you do, but you need to rest. Maybe when you wake up you can have some chicken broth.”

I must have looked ready to panic because she smoothed my hair back from my forehead and said, “I’ll be in the other room reading. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up, Dakota.”

I smiled and closed my eyes.

 

Ash was good to her word. The next time I woke up, I heard the sounds of someone moving around my kitchen. The smell of hazelnut wafted in and I knew she’d made coffee.

My stomach growled.

I slowly rolled over and stayed like that for a few moments before my mind registered I had on sleep-pants and a t-shirt I didn’t remember putting on. Ash must have re-dressed me. I pushed myself part of the way up, and rested my weight on my elbow. My headache was a dull throb now, which I considered a good sign, and I struggled the rest of the way to a sitting position. I gave a moment to the fleeting, and somewhat amusing, thought that at least one of us had already seen the other naked.

I reached one arm out and touched the wall, and slowly got to my feet. I waited a few heartbeats, then started moving slowly out to the kitchen.

 

When I finally got to my bedroom door, I saw Ashlyn sitting on the couch with her feet tucked under her reading a book. She glanced up and smiled. “Hey there, pretty lady.” She got up in a smooth movement I was little envious of. “Want to come join me on the couch?”

“Only if I can curl up in your arms again.” I smiled even as I wondered how crappy I looked.

She never hesitated though, she crossed the room and offered me her arm as if we were going to a dance, instead of the sofa. “Here, you sit for a second while I get you something to drink, then we can cuddle.”

I was glad to sit down, standing was still an effort.

Ash brought me a water bottle and opened it for me, which was a good thing because I was certain I wouldn’t have been able to do it myself. She sat beside me and arranged us so she was cradling me again. I was coming to like this position very much.

 

She kissed the top of my head as I let myself settle into her. “You feeling any different?”

“Still feel like I’ve been run over by a herd of hippos. The coffee smells good.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, you’re on the mend.” I felt her cheek rest against the side of my head. “You gave me quite a scare, DK.”

“Wasn’t my intention...”

“I know, it’s okay. Just putting it out there.”

“How long was I out?”

I felt her take a deep breath. “It’s been a week since you had lunch with my mother.”

“A week? Damn...”

“Yeah, you were pretty sick. At first I thought food poisoning, then I thought alcohol poisoning. I’m still not sure, but you’re on the way back from whatever it was.”

I laid there in her safe embrace for a minute before I remembered something.

 

“You were in the tub with me.”

“Yeah.”

“No fair, you saw me naked first.” I smiled, even though I knew she couldn’t see me from her angle.

I felt her chuckle. “Well, if you had opened your eyes it would have been a draw. Not that you would have remembered it later.”

“You changed my sheets, dressed me...you took care of me. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“DK, you were in pretty rough shape when I got here. Everything needed some attention. But hey, you had your dishes done.” I felt her cheek move and I knew she was smiling, but it didn’t last long. “I did some research after your fever broke...”

I waited.

  
  


“I guess I can tell you now that you’re past it. Your temperature was hovering at the edge of the critical range. You literally had about fifteen minutes before I was going to call an ambulance. Apparently those kinds of temps can cause brain damage.”

Then it dawned on me. “Ash, you had interviews...games...you left it all to come here? To take care of me?”

“And I would do it again in a second, Dakota. You came really, really close to either brain damage or death.” Ash’s voice hitched and she was silent for a minute. “I know there’s a chance I’m messing this up, but, I feel like this whole thing between us isn’t new. There’s none of that awkward, have-to-go-through-the-stages progression between us. I feel better when I’m with you, and if I were to lose that...”

I took her hands in mine and kissed the backs of both of them. “You aren’t going to lose me. You probably saved my life. And no, you didn’t mess that up, I know what you mean. Ashlyn, you’re sweet, romantic, charming, funny and ...” I stopped, searching for just the right way to say what was in my heart.

“What? You can tell me anything.”

 

“Home.” I whispered. “You are my home.” I repeated, more sure of it even as the words came tumbling out in a rush. “When you’re with me, I feel like I can handle anything, but the truth is, I only feel whole and unbreakable when we’re together. I know there’s a lot you don’t know about me, and I promise I’ll tell you everything. I don’t care how long we’ve known each other, or how short, or what anyone else thinks. I want you in my life, that’s all I care about.”

 

I felt Ash sigh heavily. “That’s a relief, ‘cause it was gonna get weird if you wanted to slow down.”

I laughed and wrapped my arms around hers. “You make me feel safe, Ashlyn Harris. I think I’ve loved you since the moment we met.”

She shifted so we could see one another’s eyes. “I love you too, DK.”

I smiled so hard I thought my face might crack wide open, and I arched so I could kiss her cheek. “As soon as I’ve recovered, I’m going to show you how much I appreciate everything about you.

“I look forward to that.” She said quietly. “I think it’ll take you a couple more days of my personal brand of TLC to recover.”

“Oh, really?” I smiled.

She nodded and her blonde ponytail bobbed. “Yup.  I recommend plenty of cuddling, sleep, chicken noodle soup, water and love.”

“Will you stay with me?”

She patted the back of the couch. “I’ve been here all week.”

“I don’t mean on the sofa, Harris. I’m still too weak to take advantage of you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” I poked her in the thigh to show I was teasing.

Her ears tinted and she blinked. “Oh...um…”

I chuckled. “I’ll bet you’d make a good big spoon.

“We do fit together pretty well.”

“Is that a yes?”

She peered at me for a few heartbeats, and I could see flecks of gold in her hazel eyes. “Yes. But I want you to consider something over the next couple of days. I don’t need an answer right now, but keep an open mind…”

“Ash, you’re babbling. Just spit it out.”

“I want you to come back with me as soon as you’re strong enough.”

 

_To be continued!_


	11. Recovery Is Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota is on the road to recovery, and is looking forward to changing things up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another to enjoy.

 

****

**_“Life Is What You Make It”_ **

**_Marilyn Monroe_ **

 

“Back with you? To Maryland?”

“Yeah. Stay with me for a couple of weeks, write, come to the practises and games, watch me play, hang out.”

I didn’t have to think about it. I wanted to be with Ash, and anywhere away from Wendy. “Okay.” I grinned and took a bit of water while she prattled on.

“I could show you all the best places to get pizza, the place I’ve been practising what you taught me…”

“Ash, yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

When she smiled at me, she radiated pure joy. I couldn’t help but smile back, I really enjoyed being the one to make her smile.

“That coffee smells pretty good. I don’t suppose there’s a teeny bit in there for me?”

“You sure your system is ready for it? It’s been a week since you had anything in your stomach. Do you want a couple of crackers maybe?”

“I don’t think I got any when we went shopping.”

“My mom came by and brought what she calls ‘sick food’. I hope you don’t mind, she was worried about you.”

“I haven’t been in a position to notice what was going on, much less object. What constitutes sick food?”

“Home-made crackers, chicken noodle soup, and Greek yoghurt. Can I talk you into any of that?”

“I have cheese...maybe some cheese and crackers? And a bit of coffee?”

Ash laughed as I shifted my weight off her so she could get up. “You’re stubborn, I’ll give you that!”

 

 

An hour later, I was wiped out. Ash had made me some weak coffee and we’d shared some cheese and crackers. 

“You should bring your laptop, maybe the urge to write will strike, you never know.” Ash watched me yawn. “You ready to go back to bed?”

“Yeah, I’m beat. Will you join me?”

She hesitated.

“You’ve already seen me naked. I’m hardly in a position to have my way with you. I promise, you’re honor is safe with me.”

“True enough, I suppose. I’ll be there in a minute. Just going to make sure stuff is shut off and the windows and doors locked.”

I nodded and smothered a smile. I knew she was a little nervous, so I went to the bedroom, brushed my teeth and got into bed.

After a few minutes, Ash came in and I could hear the sounds of her brushing her teeth. When she got under the sheet, she stuck her inked arm out straight, wrapped her other around me and tapped my ribs. “Scoot back and we’ll see if I’m a good spoon.”

I settled my head in the cradle of her shoulder and wiggled the rest of me back. “Perfect fit.” I yawned again.

“Go to sleep now.” She kissed the back of my head and I closed my eyes.

 

Over the next couple of days, Ash kept a close eye on me. She made sure I rested, ate better than I had in a decade and cleaned for me. When I mentioned that I was perfectly capable of cleaning, she quirked an eyebrow at me and said the ‘recovery plan’ didn’t allow for me to do anything more strenuous than shower and read. On the evening of the second day, as she brought me yet another glass of ice water, I looked up at her from the patio chair and asked if she wasgoing to get back into her training schedule now that I was better.

“I haven’t let it go too much. I’ve been doing push-ups, crunches and whatever I can here.”

“But you haven’t left my side to run, have you?”

“No. I told you, you’re more important. I’ll get back into it. Probably go for a run tomorrow morning. Maybe hit the gym if you’re still doing okay.” Ash leaned against the railing and looked out at the neighborhood. “You know, except for you being sick, I’ve enjoyed being here with you this week.”

I rose from my chair, set the water down and joined her at the rail, where I slid an arm around her waist. “I have too. When do you want to go back?”

“I was thinking day after tomorrow. That’ll give you time to pack up whatever you’ll need for a couple of weeks. We can visit my mother if you’d like. I think she has something she wants you to look at.”

“Sounds intriguing.” I kissed her shoulder. “I’m looking forward to seeing where you live.”

She turned her head and kissed me lightly. “And I’m looking forward to showing it all off to you.”

 

The next morning, I woke up alone. Not surprising, Ash had said she was going to resume running. Cautiously, I stretched out my body and pondered the events of the past few days. It was not lost on me that I was now eating healthier, was better rested and drinking more water than I had in my entire adult life. Because of Ash. I thought about how hard she worked on staying fit and how much dedication she had shown to my recovery. As I got out of bed, I pondered how to start working on my own body. I didn’t want her to be ashamed of me and I suspected she was a powerhouse to keep up with. As I changed into a t-shirt and cargo shorts, I knew I was going to have to commit to staying healthy. Ash deserved that much at least.

My thoughts were interrupted by the smell of coffee in the kitchen and I was drawn to the coffee pot like a kid to a candy store. It was nice waking up to already-made columbian gold. I could get used to this.

 

I took my coffee and the laptop out to the balcony. The sun felt great on my legs and there was a slight breeze. I checked my email and found a message from Tammye.

 

_Checked over the contract you sent. You have a way out. Contact me when you feel better so we can chat about this._

 

Well, that sounded promising. I knew Ash had plans for us to see her mother today, so I didn’t send a reply.

“Dakota, are you up?”

I hadn’t even heard Ash come in. “Out here on the balcony.” I called.

In a minute, she came out, still flushed and sweating from her run.

“Good run?”

She nodded and took a sip from a mug she’d brought out with her. “Not bad. I was thinking about going to see my mother after I had a shower, that timing work for you?”

“Sure. I was just looking at an email she’d sent. Sounds like she found a way of this erotica piece. That reminds me, I need to email the publisher about that, and Steph. I’m behind on my writing schedule...”

Ash put a hand on my arm. “DK, don’t rush back into work. It’s only been a couple of days.” She leaned forward and kissed me, then backed up so I could see the twinkle in her eyes. “Besides, you definitely want to wait until you talk to my mother.”

“Why?”

Ash drained her mug before answering. “You’ll see.”

“What do you know that you aren’t telling me?”

“It’s a surprise, but a good one.” Ash winked. “I’m going to hit the shower, so you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“I could follow you in there and pester you until you give up your secret.”

She went through the apartment, set her mug in the sink and headed for the bathroom. “You could, but you wouldn’t deny my mother the chance to give her favorite local writer good news, now would you?”

I plunked down on the sofa. she had me there, and she knew it. “Not fair, Harris!”

A chuckle was her only reply.

 

 

To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome your input, please let me know if you're enjoying the story thus far.


	12. An Unexpected Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota gets both good news, and an unexpected offer out of the blue. It's hard for her to trust, no matter who it is, but this might just shape the rest of her life. All she has to do is lower her walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time. This one just flew on to the "page"! I actually had a hard time not rushing to put it up.  
> (Can't give you the whole pie at once, now can I?)

 

**_“Life isn’t about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself.”_ **

**_George Bernard Shaw_ **

 

I had no idea where Tammye lived. The few times we had worked together, she had been a source for me, a technical advisor on my free-lance stories for magazines. Even by the third meeting, I had no idea the world’s number two goalkeeper in women’s soccer was her daughter.

I looked across the Jeep at that particular goal-keeper now and just watched her. The way her hand flexed on the wheel, the way her eyes took in everything possible outside the cocoon of steel and glass she directed through the streets. I watched the way her muscles moved in her face, the way her jaw tightened, the way her skin slid over the muscles that helped earn her living. In my head, I heard her soft voice tell me again how close I came to dying, and I wondered if I could ever tell her how grateful I was for her in my life.

 

As the vehicle coasted to a stop, I turned to look out the window. We had come to a red light in a neighborhood I had never been in before, I could smell the ocean and spicy food cooking somewhere nearby. I looked back at Ash to find her watching me.

“So am I going to see your childhood home?” I asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” she nodded and turned her attention back to the traffic lights. “It’s not much, but...”

“There’s a lot of attention paid to status needlessly, Ash. That kind of thing isn’t important to me. People are what matter. Not the building, but the people that live in it.”

She glanced back at me and smiled. “There’s my writer.”

The light changed, and she turned her attention to the other traffic again.

 

We didn’t stop again until she turned into the driveway bordering a single-level, unpretentious yellow house with white trim. The lawn looked cared for, the shrubbery at the edge was the kind all over the state, tough and able to withstand drought. I had learned by now that Ash enjoyed letting me into and out of the Jeep, and so I waited as she jogged around the front toward the passenger door.

The door opened as I unlatched the seat-belt. “Here we are.” She offered me a hand out, and I took it, grateful for any excuse to hold her hand. She closed the door behind me, entwined her fingers within my own and together we walked up the drive to the front door.

She knocked twice, thenturned the knob and stuck her head in. “Mom? We’re here!”

I heard a voice answer from inside the house, and Ash tugged me forward.

We shucked our shoes at the door and I followed her in. She lead me to the kitchen, where I spotted Tammye at the counter.

“There you are!”Ash’s mother looked up and beamed at us both, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. When she let go of Ash, she turned to me. “It’s good to see you’re looking better, Dakota.”

I smiled, a little unsure of myself, knowing we could never go back to being just work associates. “Thanks. Ash took good care of me.”

“I heard. Grab a seat, do you want something to drink?”

Ash already had the fridge door open.

“No, I’m okay, thanks.”

Tammye stood and studied me for a few heartbeats. “You look like it’s burning you.”

My brow furrowed in confusion.

“Your question.” She clarified. “You want to know what I found in your contract, right?”

 

“Is it that obvious?” I asked.

Ash shut the fridge, crossed the room, put a bottle of orange juice in front of me and sat a stool at the counter. I eyed it, then glanced at her.

She ignored my look and opened her own juice.

Tammye chuckled and shook her head. “I found two things.” She made her way back to where she’d been standing and I noticed she had been in the middle of making some sort of dish. “First, that’s a pretty crappy contract. There’s a clause buried pretty deep in it that says the publisher of the book can take nearly 60% of your profits if your sales don’t exceed a certain figure.” She dumped a colander of potatoes into a large bowl as she spoke. “Second, they don’t specify if you retain the rights, or get them back after two years, so you could very well lose the right to your own work and not be able to so much as squeak about it.”

 

“But...I thought I read it pretty carefully...”

“I’m sure you did, but they buried those clauses in some pretty deep legal horseshit. Do you like onions in your potato salad? I did find a way to back you out of it.”

“Uh...what?”

“Onions, Dakota. Do you like them?”

“Yes, sorry, love them. What do you mean you found a way out of it?”

Ash reached over and wordlessly opened my juice, and left it sitting in front of me.

“In the fine print there is a schedule that they agree to. Let me ask you this,” Tammye started chopping onions and I took a long drink from my juice. “Have they discussed a marketing plan with you? Either in person or in email, or maybe text messages?” 

I took another drink while I thought back. “No. All we’ve discussed so far is editing and me writing that damned erotica that I don’t want to write.”

 

Anything further I might have said was cut short by the arrival of a bearded young man with a dog at his side. “Ash!”

Ash got up and hugged him before turning to me. “Dakota, this is my older brother Chris. Chris, this is my girlfriend, Dakota. Be gentle, her ribs aren’t conditioned to your hugs like mine.”

Chris hugged me before I had a chance to react, but he let go fairly quick. “It’s good to finally meet you. My sister never shuts up about you.”

Both siblings were grinning, so I took that as a good sign.

“Ash, the water is great, come surf!”

My girlfriend reached over, plucked my bottle of juice off the counter and held it out to me with a quirked eyebrow.

I finished it without comment.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. “Now I can go hit the water. Back in a little while, babe.”

They left shouting and laughing and once the door banged shut behind them, Tammye looked at my stunned face and chuckled. “Yeah. Now imagine years of that.”

 

 

I stood, still blinking, as Tammye slid a piece of paper over to me. “Read that and tell me what you think.”

At first, I didn’t understand what I was reading, it seemed a mash up of legal-speak. I read it again, and still didn’t understand most of it. “It’s all Greek to me, what is it?”

Ash’s mother wiped her hands on a nearby towel and came around to sit on the stool so recently vacated by her daughter. “This first part basically states that due to the publishers failure to meet the previously agreed upon schedule, that you are declaring your prior contract with them, document number B1268, null and void. The next part requests, even though you’re really not asking, that you be released from the aforementioned contract.”

“But then, assuming that they even agree to this, then what do I do? Look for another publisher not so willing to take every cent?”

“You let me.”

I looked at her quickly. “Pardon?”

“Let me take care of your contractual issues, let me find a literary agent for you. In turn, they will shop your book around to publishers, who will bid on it. All you have to do is focus on writing.”

 

 

“I don’t mean this to sound harsh or untrusting, but...why?”

Tammye chuckled and patted my leg. “Now you’re asking the right questions!” She took a deep breath. “You and I have worked together in the past, and I think, quite well. I think it’s fair to say that I have a bit of a vested interest in your happiness. If you’re happy, Ashlyn is happy. If I turn away, and let you get screwed over by Dare To Reach Publishing, what kind of person does that make me? So, I’m offering to take over the part of your career that I remember you once said you hated the most. Honestly, you’re a brilliant writer when you aren’t worried about logistics. If  you take me up on my offer, we can make your writing a career, and not just a series of articles that pays the rent.”

“Again, don’t take this the wrong way, but at what cost?”

“I propose that you pay me nothing until you have royalties coming in, whether that be through books, freelance pieces, endorsements, publicity events, readings, key-note speaking bookings…”

“Whoah! What? Publicity? Endorsements? From what?”

“Remember when I told you what I used to do for a living?”

 

I had to stop and think, my head was spinning from all the information I was trying to absorb. “Publicity? Marketing?”

Tammye chuckled and got up to finish the potato salad. “Right. I’m proposing to serve as your publicist, and manager, all rolled into one. I’ve learned a great deal paying attention Ashlyn’s endorsement deals, and even helped send a couple of companies her way. I’m not saying I’m the best, by any stretch. But what I’m proposing is a good deal for your future, at a fair rate when you do start getting paid.” At this, she slid another document over that outlined, very specifically, what she would do for my career and at what pay rate. “Now, I know you’re going back to Maryland with Ashlyn tomorrow for a couple of weeks. Think it over, research what I’ve outlined there and the industry standard for those jobs. If you have questions while you’re away, call me or text, there’s no reason we can’t hammer something out.”

 

Tammye fell silent. I re-read her proposal, then re-read the contract release document. “You can take both documents to a lawyer, just to put your mind at ease. I won’t take offence.”

I was silent for quite a while. She waited patiently while she finished the potato salad.

“Finally, I asked, “Can I do anything to help?”

“Sure, would you like to get the cold cuts out and on a platter?”

I washed and dried my hands as she got the platter out. “In the drawer marked ‘meat’ are a bunch of cold cuts. Open whatever isn’t already, use up what is open. Just roll the slices...whatever your creative heart desires.”

I found salami, black forest ham, chicken, prosciutto, and roast beef. I rolled the slices and arranged them so that the darker rolls were equally interspersed with the lighter ones on one side of the serving platter. “Do you have cheese?”

Tammye chuckled. “Oh, do I.” She re-opened the refrigerator and began to hand out cheddar, havarti with jalapeno, parmesan, swiss, gouda, and roquefort.

“Do you have nuts?”

Tammye rolled her eyes and chuckled. “This once, I’m glad neither Chris nor Ashlyn are here.”

“I can imagine what Ash would say.” I grinned.

“Chris is even worse.” Tammye said as she handed me a jar of pine nuts.

I chuckled.

By the time the surfing siblings came in, we had quite the spread ready for lunch. 

 

_To be continued_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think?


	13. A Wrinkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I am not an authority on soccer, but I have tried to do as much research as possible into the correct diet and training regimen, which will play a larger part in the story over the next few chapters. I apologize if I got something wrong. As for people in the story...this is fiction. There’s a good chance someone is not the way I’ve written them, Ash’s family for example. While I don’t know how her house was while she grew up, I like to think Ash was surrounded by love. I had a great time researching the area around the Soccer Plex for the next few chapters...that facility is huge! It makes an appearance soon. Anyway, on with the story!

**_“From caring comes courage.”_ **

**_Lao Tzu_ **

 

Chris and Ash had set a table and chairs up on the patio and sent Tammye and I out to rest, promising they would bring plates and drinks out to us.

Tammye looked at me, cocked her head and we agreed in a heartbeat. When we were settled in the shade, I leaned on the glass table and asked, “You’re serious?”

Without missing a beat, she nodded. “As a colonoscopy. You are not some unknown to me, Dakota. I want to see you happy. I know my daughter, she doesn’t enter into relationships lightly. She would not have tossed a week into the universal blender to rush back for just anyone. Despite her reputation as a bit of a player, she isn’t. She is steadfast, loyal, dedicated, and as you’ve seen, quite devoted.”

“Thanks, Mom, way to make me sound like a spaniel.” Ash stepped out onto the patio.

“Ashlyn, that was not my intention and you know it.”

  
  


“I know.” Ash kissed her mother’s cheek and winked at me. “DK, anything in particular to avoid?”

“Nope. I love everything in there. Your mom did up a fruit tray, there’s nuts, meat, cheese...I think we emptied the fridge.”

“Sounds great.” Ash headed to go back inside. “Juice, water or beer?”

“Beer, please.”

When we were alone again, Tammye continued, somewhat sadly. “You are not Ashlyn’s first relationship, you should know that she’s had her heart broken before. It took a long time to pull her out of her shell.”

I nodded and put my hand on Tammye’s arm. “I will never intentionally hurt her. I promise.”

She nodded and patted my hand. “I know.”

 

The moment was tossed overboard when Chris and Ash emerged from the house laden down with plates and drinks for all of us.

“Holy jalapeno, Ash, are you feeding your team, or just me with all this food?” I laughed.

“Get used to it, Dakota. You’ll need all that just to keep up with her.” Her brother said with a straight face. “Have you seen how she works herself at the gym?”

“Not yet, but I hope to.”

“Besides writing, what else do you do?” Chris asked around a mouthful.

“Walk, swim, read and I used to knit, but I let it go for a while.”

“You should take it up again.” Tammye countered. “One of my sisters used to knit, she said it helped her relax. She used to make socks for us every Christmas.”

“Thin ones of course,” Ash added. “This is Florida, after all.”

Tammye nodded. “I have  some of her needles and books. I’ll pack them up for you. You’ll have a lot of time on your hands at practises and games.”

“Sounds great, thanks!” I smiled and tucked into the plate that Ash had piled high for me.

  
  


After lunch, Tammye and I stayed on the patio sipping drinks while Chris, Ash and the dog played frisbee on the beach. I was enjoying my second beer, something dark and ice cold, and watching my girlfriend laugh hysterically.

I turned to say something to Tammye, only to find that she had slipped into the house, so I turned my attention back to the beach. I could tell there was love here, the kind that doesn’t judge or have expectations. Which only proved that for whatever she had lacked materially in her youth, she had been richer than I.

A noise behind me brought me out of my musings and I turned my head to see Tammye slide a large cloth bag on the table. “There’s some knitting needles in there, a couple of her books that she always used and some yarn I thought you might like.”

I smiled. “Thanks, that’s very generous of you.”

“Maybe if you get the hang of socks, you’ll remember me?” She replied with a twinkle in her eye.

“All of you!” I laughed as I spotted Ash, Chris and the dog coming back to the house.

“Time to go, DK. We still have to pack.” Ash called out.

I sighed and stood up.

“You’re welcome here anytime, Dakota.” Tammye said as she stood and hugged me.

“Thank you. And yes.”

“Really?”

Chris and Ash looked at each other, shaking their heads and muttering something about pod people.

“That’s great!” Tammye gave me a wide grin. “I have so many ideas…”

“No, Mom, we have to go.” Ash laughed. “You two can conspire via phone, email or skype. We have to go pack.”

I laughed at Tammye’s pout, hugged Chris and patted the dog’s head. Ash did the round of hugs, ruffled the dog’s fur and took me by the hand.

When she opened the front door for me, I didn’t look up right away, I was focused on putting my feet where they were supposed to go. When my brain registered multiple flashes, I looked up, confused.

At the end of Tammye’s driveway were people with cameras, and they were all taking pictures of us as fast as their fingers could press shutter buttons.

 

“Ashlyn!”

“Ash!”

“Is that your new girlfriend, Ash?”

 

“Media...great.” She smiled as she muttered and put her hand on my elbow. She was anything but pleased at the attention. She opened my door for me as always, closed it behind me and jogged around the back of the Jeep. She wasted no time in starting it  and eased it forward down the drive.

For a few heartbeats I wondered if the photographers were going to get out of the way or wait until Ash had to push them. Finally, they moved.

Once we were a block down the street, she glanced in the rearview mirror. “Sorry about that. I honestly thought nobody would stoop so low as to stake out my mother’s house.”

I shrugged. “No problem. I knew when we met you were a media darling.”

She glanced at me, then back to the road. “Media darling?”

“Sure, with that hair, those eyes, those dimples…”

She made a snorting sound before slipping into silence. I gave her the space she needed, as much as I could being in the same vehicle with her, and watched the streets slide by outside.

 

When we got to the apartment, she did a circuit of the block before pulling to a stop. I made sure I had the bag Tammye had given me and we went upstairs.

“Do you want some water?” I asked, more to break the silence than anything.

“No thanks.”

I went into the bedroom and pulled my suitcase from the closet. “Hey Ash, what should I bring?” I called out.

“Clothes.”

I waited, assuming more details were forthcoming.

After a minute, it was clear that was all she had to say on the matter.

 

I sighed and found her sitting at the table, glowering at the top of it. “You know, you keep glaring at it like that and it’s going to buckle under that incredible Harris stare.”

She only frowned in response.

I picked her phone up from beside her elbow, found the app I wanted and aimed the camera lens at her.

She glanced up, one hot, pissed off goalkeeper, and I took her picture. Then I found Twitter, typed a few words, attached the pic I’d taken and put the phone in front of her so she could see what I’d written.

“Stalking my family home is NOT COOL. I expect better from fans & media.” She read aloud, nodded and hit the Tweet button.

Then I leaned down, kissed her cheek and went back to the bedroom.

  
  


A few minutes later, I felt strong arms wrap around me and she sighed into my hair. “I’m sorry, DK.”

I laid my arms over hers and turned my head so I could see her, at least out of the corner of my eye. “For what? Having a response to your privacy being violated? Not your fault, sweetie.”

“Thank you for the Tweet.”

I twisted in her arms and kissed her tenderly.

“Still want to know what to pack, or have you given up on me being helpful?”

“Of course I want your help.”

She kissed my jaw, released me and crawled up on the bed. She was quite a sight laying on her side, head held up by one hand, booted feet hanging off. “Well, besides the bag my mother gave you, and your laptop, maybe three or four books on your to-read list. My building has a pool, so if you have a bathing suit, definitely bring it. There’s a small gym there too, so workout clothes are a good idea if you want to do that. Evenings can be chilly...sweatshirts, hoodies, sweaters..any of those to stay warm at night if you want to go out somewhere.”

“Okay, do I need anything more presentable than jeans and sweaters?”

“Maybe something to go out to dinner somewhere nice?” Ash’s voice held a note of hope.

I flashed her a smile. “I like the sound of that. I wanted to ask you something…”

“Thought you already did?” Ash flashed a dimple at me.

I threw a clean balled up pair of socks at her. “I’m serious, Harris!”

She wordlessly un-balled the socks, folded them properly and put them in the suitcase. “Sorry. Ask away.”

“I’d like you to help me get into some semblance of shape.”

 

Ash laid on my bed and just blinked at me for a few moments. “Really?”

I nodded. “All your doting on me, making sure I’m hydrated, all the fruit and grains you’ve putting in front of me, all the rest you’ve been making sure I take...it’s not lost on me, Ash. I know you’ve been worried about my health since before I came down with whatever I had, and I’ve decided that you need better than a pudgy, whiskied-up, unhealthy girlfriend. While I’m not willing to give up my whiskey, I would like to be able to keep up with you in the gym.”

She scooted over on the bed and took one of my hands in hers. “Don’t take this the wrong way, DK, but I’ve been working pretty hard for years getting ready for the day that Hope Solo retires and leaves me that net. You aren’t expected to keep up with me or anyone else. I’d love to help tone that hot little body of yours, but it isn’t going to happen overnight.”

“Little?” I squawked. “Who you calling little, Harris?!” I pounced on her and tickled her until there was no trace left of the grumpy Ash I had ridden home with.

 

_**To be continued!** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Our girls are off to Maryland!


	14. One Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota and Ash head off to Maryland, where we, and Ash, find out that Dakota has never flown before.

**_“There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved.”_ **

**_George Sand_ **

“So I likely should have asked you this already, but whatever. How are we getting back? It has to be quite the drive.”

Ash nodded as she continued packing the few clothes she’d brought with her. “I grabbed the first flight south I could. It would have taken too long to drive. Twelve hours at least, and that’s pushing the speed limit.”

“I noticed the Jeep was different. Figured it was a rental.”

“One of my team-mates drove me to the airport. I couldn’t have focused on the road if I had driven. You okay with flying?”

“Would you believe I’ve never done it before?”

That stopped her packing. She looked at me in disbelief for a moment. “Really? Never?”

I shook my head. “Nope. This will be my first.”

Ash shook her head in amazement. “Wow...I’m dating a plane virgin.”

I chuckled and zipped my suitcase.

****

“And so Erin stood ramrod straight, listened the bars slam home behind her and tried not to let the sound shatter her heart. In the dim-light that passed for dark in this place, she tried not to hear the sobbing and the prayers whispered to Gods that had long ago turned deaf ears. Her arms ached with loneliness, her eyes had turned gritty hours ago with the effort of holding the tears back and her jaw ached from clenching it shut. She knew this was not forever, but every minute aged her soul, every hour passed as if she crawled over broken glass, every breath burned in her chest that was weighted with guilt and shame. The time she faced might well have been a millennium. The scratchy blanket could have been woven from barbed wire, and none of it was eased by the cold, brutal fact that none of this was her fault.”

Ash stopped reading, cleared her throat quietly and scrubbed at her eyes. “Holy crap, DK...that was...powerful.”

I tore my gaze from the plane window and smiled at her. “Thanks. You have a great reading voice. It’s perfect for that piece.” I passed her the bottle of water we had been sharing.

I waited until she taken a drink, closed the binder I kept the hard copy of my book in. Then I took her left hand in my right. “I’m a little nervous.”

“About flying?”

“Meeting your friends. I don’t want them to think I’m some kind of whack-job. Everything, I guess.”

Ash leaned closer to me and lowered her voice. “Sweetheart, you did time and came out a better person for it. I couldn’t do that.”

“Well, I don’t know about that…” I frowned and looked at the floor of the plane.

She reached out and brought my chin up, so she could look me in the eye. “My friends will love you. They all have a wild sense of humor, I’ve told them all about you. One of them, Abby, has even read a couple of your freelance pieces. She’s excited to get the chance to meet you.”

I sighed. “I haven’t been many places, Ash. I pretty much just stayed in my own little universe, at least until I had to go away... I’m sure your friends are far more worldly than I am. I just don’t want to embarrass you.”

Ash nodded. She understood. “You won’t, Dakota. You’ll do great.”

**  
  
**

“So tell me about where we’re going.” I said, determined to be upbeat.

“Well, the community I live in is called Germantown. It’s relatively close to the field my team plays out of. It’s a huge recreational complex. Soccer pitches, tennis courts, baseball fields, a pool... The whole area is pretty rural, but there’s no way all that could be situated anywhere else closer to town. It was all agriculture decades ago. My apartment isn’t bad. Like I told you yesterday, there’s a gym and a pool. It’s fairly close to grocery stores and movie theatres and stuff. I’ve got a washer/dryer, cable, internet and all that. I was thinking maybe we could meet up with a couple of the girls from the team tomorrow night for dinner, if you’re up for it?”

I nodded and smiled. “You will tell me if I need something beyond casual, right?”

Ash laughed lightly and squeezed my hand. “No worries there. We all tend to the casual anyway. I’ll let you know when we need to dress up.”

She peered out the window as the plane began to bank. “We’re coming in to the approach now. Look, you can see the airport!”

**  
  
**

****

**  
  
**

I zipped my laptop bag back up after demonstrating for the umpteenth time that it was not a bomb, and shook my head.

“Welcome to DC, Ma’am. Enjoy your visit.”

“Thank you.”

Ash pushed the security doors open and we made our way to the baggage claim.

“I’ve never had anyone question why I didn’t have more on my laptop.” I commented quietly.

“First time for everything.” Ash replied as she watched the line of luggage for my suitcase. I spotted it and stepped forward to pluck it from the conveyor belt. Ash got there before I did, shot me an amused look and took possession of it.

“So chivalrous, Harris.” A voice behind us said.

We turned and I spotted a young woman about Ash’s age, with wavy dark brown hair smiling at the blonde at my side.

“You’re just peeved ‘cause I’m already taken, Kriegs.” Ash laughed before she swept her up in a ferocious hug. They laughed together, and I watched the brunette’s nose crinkle in joy.

“Dakota Undomiel, Ali Krieger...best friend and captain of the team.”

I smiled. “I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s good to finally meet you.”

“Oh, listen, I’m sure Ash has gone on far more about the new hottie in her life.” Ali laid her hand on my elbow. “C’mon, let’s go ahead to the car and leave Ash to do what we both know she was going to do anyway.”

I looked back at my girlfriend, saw her wink and followed in Ali’s wake.

“Ash talks all the time about her writer girlfriend,” Ali was saying. “I’m glad she didn’t make you up.” She chuckled.

“I can still hear you, you know.” Ash said behind us.

Ali winked and chuckled. “You and I are going to hit it off, trust me.”

****

**  
  
**

“You want to come up for a bit, Ali?”

“Nah, I’ll let you and Dakota get settled in. I can regale her with some great stories of you tomorrow.”

“Thanks for the lift. Both ways.”

“No problem. See you tomorrow night, Dakota?”

“I look forward to it, thanks, Ali.”

Ash shut the door of the car, gave us a wave and led the way up to her apartment.

Once we were both in the apartment, she set my suitcase just inside the door to the left, and her backpack beside it. “C’mon, I’ll give you the two cent tour.” She gestured to our right. “Closet, dining room.” Her voice took on the tone of a tour guide and the corner of her mouth quirked. “And off to our left, you’ll see a living room, fully stocked with comfortable furniture. Perfect for snuggling with one’s girlfriend.”

I chuckled.

“Past the living room, you can see the balcony. Through here,” she started walking backward through the dining room “You’ll find a kitchen, complete with dishwasher, and beyond that is the bathroom and laundry facilities. Through this door is a sizeable bedroom, with two closets and a very comfy bed.”

“Also perfect for snuggling one’s girlfriend?” I asked hopefully.

“Oh indeed, Miss Undomiel. In fact, I think you should try it out and see if it meets with your approval.”

“Too bad if it doesn’t, Ash.” I laughed.

“Seriously, DK, lie down on it.”

Most normal people sit on a bed, then swing their feet up, which is what I was intending to do after I slid my cross-trainers off.

Not my girlfriend.

She waited until my arse had just touched the surface, then she launched herself at the bed.

My body was flipped to the side, where I got stuck in a wave motion.

Ash and I laughed like a couple of kids until I couldn’t breathe. Finally, I just lay there, happy to be with her. I sighed. “Most people don’t end a tour with a waterbed attack, Harris. Gotta give you points for uniqueness.”

“I know, right?” She had a goofy smile on her face and I fell in love with those dimples all over again.

_**To be continued!** _

__****  
  
  
  



	15. A Piece Of Our Soul

 

**_“Intimacy is Beyond fear.”_ **

**_Henri Nouwen_ **

 

We were snuggled in the big waterbed watching the patterns of lights on the wall as the traffic went by outside, with Ashlyn wrapped around me from behind. She made a wonderful big spoon, and this had become my favorite way to fall asleep.  

I could tell she wasn’t far from sleep, the urgency in her embrace had loosened to a comfortable cradle. Her breath tickled my scalp and she had grown quiet. So she surprised me when her voice came soft and gentle through the darkness.

“Did you want to come to practise with me tomorrow, or get settled in and comfortable here?”

“I’d like to stay here and kind of get my bearings. You don’t mind?”

“DK, I know you’re more reserved than I am. My mother told me you were an introvert before she ever introduced us. It’s one of the many reasons I love you.” She hugged me gently.

“I’m looking forward to dinner.”

“Me too, babe. It’s just gonna be a few of us, but I can’t wait to show you off.” The last few words were more mumbled than spoken.

I kissed her tattooed arm. “Go to sleep, Ash. You need your rest.”

 

The next morning, I woke up alone, but by then I had gotten used to it. Ashlyn was an early riser, and I knew she had been excited to get back to work. The waterbed was a new experience for me and I indulged myself by staying in bed just a few more minutes. By the time my bladder insisted I get up, I was glad Ash had shown me how best to get out of it. I padded through the apartment on bare feet, hit the washroom first and did what had to be done there. In the kitchen I found a mug with my name on it sitting in front of the coffee maker, and a note under the mug.

 

_DK,_

_You look so beautiful when you sleep, I was afraid to even kiss you for fear that I woke a sleeping princess._

_But I kissed you anyway, lol._

_I guess Ali found the mug somewhere out shopping. That’s the way she is, doing little things to make someone welcome._

_Anyway, she also left the walking atlas of Germantown, and a map for you._  

_This is a pretty good part of town, but be careful anyway. I’ll call you when they blow the whistle for lunch._

_Root through the apartment, take the empty closet and drawers, hang out and be comfortable._

_Love you,_

_Ash_

 

I smiled at Ash’s princess comment. She was far more romantic than most gave her credit for, but then again, I was starting to understand she was a multi-layered and complex person. The mug that Ali had bought for me was stout, heavy and fit well in the curve of my hand. I loved it right away. I took my coffee and cell phone out to the balcony and settled myself on a chair.

 

The balcony had a nice view. There was a large park across the street, well-shaded with large, leafy trees, lots of grass, a soccer field off in the distance and a climbing apparatus for kids. The street below hosted a few cars, mostly of the more expensive variety, but overall, it seemed like a quiet neighborhood. I watched the world go by until my mug needed re-filling, then went inside. I unpacked, drank more coffee, and finally settled back on the waterbed with my laptop.

I had no plan. I closed my eyes, put my fingers on the keys, took a deep breath and heard a snippet of music from the street I recognized.  It set a kernel of a passage in mind, and I began to write without purpose.

 

_Erin thought back to the last night she had spent in her girlfriend’s arms, safe and sheltered from the world._

_The world that wanted to tear them apart. The world that was full of pain, and heartbreak, and torture, and cold cinder block walls. Full of cold iron bars, and rules, and chipped toilets. Erin wanted no part of that world. But it was her world now. There would never be any more hot chocolate with cinnamon, no more gentle hugs or whispers in her ear. No more caresses in the dark. No more love that claimed to be unconditional. No more talk of flowers and vows, no more plans for a first dance or a first house together. No, there was only anger, only heartache and loneliness, cold, dark nights with an ache all the sunshine in the yard could never heal._

_Kel had finally written and told her she was moving out. Told her, in single spaced preciseness that she would be taking the dog, and the car, and by the time that Erin got out, she would be long gone. There was no last last, lingering bit of love. No special, tender words to express how sorry she was things had gone so wrong._

_Just hard, brittle words full of good-bye, so long, don’t try and find me._

_For the first time in her life, Erin was ready to pull the earth over her. She thought of digging a hole for her heart, just a dark, lifeless mass really, kept beating by some automatic motion. She wanted no part of people, their false platitudes, empty words or bullshit comfort. She wanted to stop the pain, the heartbreak, the sheer hell of waking up every morning to the same grey walls._

_And then_ **_she_ ** _came on to the cellblock...full of mystery, freckles and blue eyes._

_And Erin thought maybe dying could wait a day or so._

 

I was not surprised to feel tears coursing down my cheeks when I stopped typing. I had started writing a random piece with a random character one day and it had become the short story Ash had read aloud on the plane. I had thought I was done with Erin, but apparently my muse thought otherwise. So I found myself continuing her story. I drained my coffee and kept writing.

 

_Erin watched her carefully at first, then gradually sat closer and closer in the big hall. When the newcomer fell prey to the nastier elements on her fifth day in, Erin jumped in, fought for her. Neither of them stood a chance, but she swung with all she had, determined there would not be another hurt without cause._

_Foolish to believe she could do that, here of all places, but she believed anyway. Days later, when the gashes had healed and the bruises faded, she with the freckles and blue eyes approached her in the yard, afraid to make eye-contact. She was afraid, but she spoke first, in a voice stronger than Erin expected to come from such a shy, skittish body._

_“Thank you, for what you did.”_

_“No problem.”_

_“But it was. You got hurt, why would you do that for a stranger?”_

_“Strangers are just people we haven’t been introduced to yet. I’m Erin.”_

_“Sarah.”_

_“Now we aren’t strangers. We all need someone, in here or outside, we need someone to have our back. Someone that won’t ask for a piece of our soul in return. I don’t have anyone like that, but you do.”_

_“What do you want in return?”_

_“Nothing. There is nothing this world can give me that would mean anything.”_

_Sarah merely stood there, bottomless blue eyes staring into green ones, and found only shards of Erin’s humanity…_

 

The phone range three times before I realized it was even making noise. A quick check of the screen told me it was Ash.

“Hey Baby!”

“How’s my princess?”

I had to chuckle, sniffed and ran my hand through my hair even though she couldn’t see me.

“I’m good, really. How’s your day going?”

“DK, why do you sound like you’ve been crying? Where are you?”

“I’m fine. I’m laying on the waterbed, working.”

“You sure?”

I chuckled. “Shall I make the bed move so it makes wave-type noises?”

I could hear the soft smile in her voice when she answered. “No, I was just worried for a second. What are you working on?”

“Remember the piece you read on the plane? My muse decided I should write more of her story. I answered yours, now your turn. How’s your day?”

“It’s good. A little tough, but good. I’m feeling that week off. You’re the news of the locker room.”

“I am?”

“Yep. I guess a bunch of them thought I’d made you up so they would stop trying to set me up on dates. Ali told them all about you though, what you look like, what you do for a living...now they all want to meet you. But I think I’ve held them off for a little while.”

I laughed. “Who are we meeting up with tonight?”

“Abby is nearly beside herself. Pinoe, Ali will be there, and us. I didn’t want to overwhelm you all at once...Listen, I have to get something to eat  before we do stretches. I’ll be here for a few more hours, you doing okay?”

“Yup, I’m good.”

“Have you eaten?”

My silence answered volumes.

“Dakota…”

I love the way she stretched my name out when she was trying to be irritated.

“I just got into work, that’s all. I’ll get something as soon as we hang up.”

“Promise me.” It wasn’t a request.

“I promise, I’ll eat something.”

“Okay. Love you, princess.”

I chuckled. “Love you too, babe. See you soon.”

 

True to my word, I wrestled my way out of the demon-bed and went to the kitchen. I made myself lunch, drank a glass of water and stretched.

Then I went back to work.

 

I was more than a little surprised when Ash woke me some time later.

“Dakotaaaaaaa.” She stage-whispered my name with her lips next to my ear. “Wake uuuup.”

“No one here,” I mumbled. “Only pod people trapped by demon-beds.”

She laughed at that. “You have to get up, DK. Time to get changed for dinner.”

“Mmrph.” I set my laptop aside and rolled out of bed as best I could. “I’m up. How much time do we have?”

“Forty-five minutes, give or take. I’m going to hop in the shower. There’s fresh coffee...”

“You are indeed a goddess.” I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her. “You shower, I’ll wake up and make myself look presentable for your friends.”

Ash returned the kiss before taking a step away and stripping off her shirt, giving me a fine view of more tattoos, and her toned abs.

“Cruel, Harris. Very cruel. Let me get some coffee into me, or you’ll have company in the shower...”

She took a step toward me, reached up and ran one light fingertip down the length of my ear. Her eyes were a little wider and her voice had gotten even softer. “I’m looking forward to it, DK. But when I make love to you, it’ll take a lot longer than we have time for right now.”

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes against the onslaught of sensations.

When I opened them again, I heard the shower starting behind the bathroom door.

 

**_To be continued!_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, in the next chapter or two, the sexual tension gets even higher. They may, or may not, do something about it. In the next chapter, the girls go out for dinner to meet up with Ash's friends and we see Wendy again. Yeah, she's still a creepy bitch.  
> I welcome comments, thoughts and suggestions!


	16. Buttons Be Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely evening out still holds a couple of surprises. Both good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! This one is longer than most because I'm back to work tomorrow and won't be able to promise a new chapter, so you get two today! There's happiness here, warm skin, hot kisses, and evil lurks around the corner...with a camera.

 

**_“Lust is temporary, romance can be nice, but love is the most important thing of all. Because without love, lust and romance will always be short-lived.”_ **

**_Danielle Steel_**  

 

 

I knew Ash didn’t waste time in the shower, so I poured her a cup of coffee while I poured mine and left it on her night-stand while I took my cup out to the balcony. I had to clear my mind or all of my self control would be thrown overboard. Ash was easy on the eyes, it was only part of what had most of the internet in love with her. But she was smart too. Her sharp wit, warm, caring heart and goofy sense of humor just sealed the deal for me. Despite how comfortable we both were around each other, I hadn’t wanted to rush things and run the risk of making her uncomfortable. On the other hand, she had been naked in the tub with me.

I took a deep breath, finished my coffee and went inside to change.

 

With my cup in the sink, I turned toward the bedroom. Ash was leaning against the door-frame, one foot crossed over the other. She was wearing her tan short-boots, skinny black jeans, white button down shirt, one of her favorite watches and a black fedora. Her hair was loose, shower-damp and I thought she might well have been the sexiest person on the entire planet.

“Goddamn, Ash...” I had to swallow. “You look...so sexy right now...you just killed all that time I spent getting a grip on my urges.”

She chuckled and reached for both my hands. “Ever think I like getting you all hot and bothered, Dakota?” She moved in close and peppered my neck with soft kisses.

“So...not...fair...Harris.”

“All is fair in love and war, DK.” She gave me one last kiss, this one urgent, heated and passionate, and stepped away toward the living room.

“Arggg!” I made a strangled sound and had to rein in my rampaging libido.

 

It didn’t take me long to dress. Black shoes, black jeans, a sky blue button down shirt. I went out into the living room to ask my girlfriend what she thought, and when she looked up, she smiled. “That shade of blue really brings out your eyes, you know.”

“So it’s okay?”

“You look great. You ready to go?”

I nodded. “Just need my wallet and I’m good.”

“Dakota, you do realize I’m not letting you pay for anything right?” She called out as I left the room.

“Yes, Ashlyn.” I answered in my best ‘yes, dear’ tone.

I heard her laugh.

 

****

 

Ash led the way into the restaurant, a steak house called ‘Delilah’s’, with a grip on my left hand. When we were nearly at the back, she stopped in front of a large table and tugged me forward. I recognized them all right off, of course, I already knew Ali but like half of the country, I had watched the world cup too. 

I surprised myself by stepping forward and reaching out to hug Ali first. “Thank you.” I whispered into her ear.

She chuckled. “You’re welcome. Anytime you need anything, you just let me know.” She replied quietly.

When she released me, I turned to Abby, who looked like she might burst a gasket. “Hi, Abby.”

She grinned widely. “Hey there. I’m just gonna say this now...I’m a big fan.”

I smiled back at her as I stuck my hand out. “Not nearly as big a fan as I am of you. That was some damn fine playing.” She shook my hand, grin still firmly plastered on her face.

I turned then to the effervescent blonde at her side and stuck my hand out. “I’ve heard a lot about your sense of humor, Megan.”

She batted my hand away and swept me up in a firm hug before releasing me. “My friends call me Pinoe.”

I chuckled. “All right then.”

 

We all settled around the table and Ash leaned close to me. “You all right?”

“Almost perfect.”

Wait staff filled our water glasses and laid menus in front of us. Judging by everyone ordering their usual, I figured they ate here fairly regularly.

“Know what you want? Or do you want me to order for you?” Ash leaned in close again and laid a hand on my thigh under the table as the others were busy talking.

“I trust you to order for me, just remember you aren’t ordering for the whole team, okay?”

She laughed and patted my thigh before straightening.

 

****

 

We were about halfway through dinner when Abby spoke up. “Dakota, Ash told us you were hard at work today on something new. She said fiction of some sort?”

I had to laugh. “Abby, your eyes light up like a kid at Christmas!”

She smiled. “Can’t help it. You have a certain style in non-fiction that makes a piece very readable. I always learn something from your pieces, doesn’t matter what it’s on...and I have all kinds of time to read, so ...”

I shook my head and smiled. “Yeah, I’m working on fiction for a little while. I have a collection of short stories I’m trying to get published, and one of those looks like it’ll be expanded. What do you like to read?”

“Something that’s going to make me think, make me feel, change me in some way. I don’t care what genre it is. Ash said you were working on something today that was pretty intense.”

I nodded and took a drink of water. “It’s dark...pretty heavy, really.”

Abby was all ears as she leaned her forearms on the table a little. “What’s it about?”

“A woman’s time in prison, from an emotional, in-your-head kind of viewpoint.”

“Yeah? If you’d ever like a reader’s perspective...”

I smiled at her enthusiasm, and made a snap decision. “Do you prefer email or hard copy?”

“No way...really? Pinoe, did you hear that?” Abby grabbed Megan’s arm and shook it roughly. 

We all laughed. “Yeah, I heard Abby, I heard!” Pino looked at me and good-naturedly rolled her eyes with a goofy grin. “And that’s why I always sit to her right. Otherwise I would wear whatever I’m eating and drinking!”

Abby and I exchanged phones, inserted our email addresses and phone numbers and passed the phones back. 

 

The wait staff came to clear our table, and I excused myself to use the washroom. While I was washing up, Ali came in.

Her reflection shot me a smile. “So, I know this isn’t the best place to talk...”

I turned toward her. “Is this going to be the ‘if you hurt my friend, I’ll have your eyes pulled out’, speech?” I laughed.

She chuckled. “No, but if you do, I will.”

“Not in my plans.”

“Good, now that we’ve got that out of the way... I wanted to tell you that Ash and I have been friends a long time, years, actually.”

“Okay?”

“She talks to me about everything. And you know, she’s talked with me about...you.”

I shrugged. “I kind of assumed she had.”

“You know that she’s a complex person, with all these layers, right?”

I nodded.

 

“While she comes off with all kinds of swagger and coolness, she’s really very protective of those she’s let in. She’s concerned that you don’t seem to have anyone in your life, that you’re... alone.” Ali paused to choose her next words and I waited, interested to see where this was going. “Pinoe, myself, Abby...she knew that we wouldn’t judge whatever isolated you, but she also knew that we would like you as much as we like her. Everyone needs friends, Dakota, you can’t go through this life alone, and you shouldn’t have to. So, if you ever find yourself in need of a non-judgemental ear, a shoulder, someone that you just need to vent to...I’m here for you. We all are.” 

I could hear the hitch in Ali’s voice, and I was at a loss. I wasn’t sure why she was getting emotional over my life. But when she wrapped her arms around me, I figured it was easier to roll with a hug than get intellectual about it. 

“We may get shifted all over the place, but we’re fiercely loyal, crazy and the best group of friends as you’ll find anywhere if you give us a chance.”

I returned the hug and said, “Thank you.” She stepped back and gave me a small grin. 

We arrived back at the table in time to hear Abby ask Pinoe, “How do you throw a space party?”

Megan shrugged.

“You planet.” Abby dissolved in laughter and Ali rolled her eyes at me as we sat down. “See? I told you...crazy!”

 

Before I knew it, we were all swapping corny jokes, and eventually, it was time to wrap up what had been one of the most enjoyable nights out I had experienced. While Ash paid for our meals, Ali looped her arm through mine and we walked out to the parking lot. “So tomorrow is a little different. The team has some of us scheduled to do media interviews and news conferences. I don’t have anything scheduled for tomorrow, exceptmaybe a swim in the afternoon, did you want to hang out? The ‘plex has a pool. Do you swim?”

“I haven’tdone it in a little over a year, but I love it. I used to swim all the time.”

Ali released my arm at the Jeep and turned toward me excitedly. “Did Ash tell you her building has a pool? Did you bring a suit?”

I nodded and she continued. “Did you want to take a swim with me tomorrow?”

“Sounds like fun!”

The others left the restaurant and crossed the parking lot. “Who’s having fun without us?”

Ali filled them in on our plans for the next day and Ash fake-pouted. “I have a news conference tomorrow afternoon, but I’m diving in as soon as I’m free!”

Abby had prior engagements as well, but Pinoe chimed in and said she would come too, then plucked my phone out of my hand.

I laughed and took hers as well. Onceeveryone had my number, and I had theirs, we all parted company.

 

With hugs all around, Ash opened my door for me, saw me safely belted in and she hugged her friends goodnight.

When my phone chimed, I looked down to see an unexpected text.

 

_Hope you enjoyed your dinner. Never got anything of that quality in prison did you?_

_Wonder how your new friends would feel knowing what you’d done behind bars?_

_W_

 

There was a picture attached; a shot of all of us laughing together at the table we’d so recently vacated.

 

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

Wendy knew where I was. 

I glanced around the parking lot, but didn’t see her. She could have been in any of the other vehicles in the lot and I might not see her.

Damn it.

 

My door opened and I jumped a little. 

“Dakota? You okay?” Ali asked me quietly as she put a hand on my shoulder.

I took a quick breath. “What time did you want to meet tomorrow? I think I’ll take you up on that offer of an ear.”

“I told Pinoe we’d meet at the pool at two...I can pick you up for lunch at twelve if you’d like.”

“That sounds good, thanks.”

“You going to be okay until then?”

I flashed what I hoped was a positive looking smile. “Sure.”

 

Ash got in on her side as Ali gave me a one-armed hug. “See you tomorrow, Dakota.” She closed the passenger door and I waved to the others as Ash pulled out of the lot.

 

 

 ****

 

 

Ash let me in her apartment first, then turned and locked it behind her. “You okay? You’ve been pretty quiet since we left the restaurant.”

I slipped my shoes off and left them beside the door. “That was a lot of fun, thank you for that.”

She took her hat off and stretched with her arms high above her head. I seized the moment and wrapped my arms around her waist. “You have some pretty great friends.”

“I think you can safely call them your friends now too.” Ash smiled and laced her fingers behind my back.

“That’s good, because I really enjoyed their company tonight.”

Ashlyn ducked her head and nipped my neck. “You taste better than dinner did.” 

I arched my throat to give her better access and closed my eyes.

Nips became intermingled with kisses that slowly moved to the collar-line of my shirt and I could feel my skin warm under her touch. “Ash...”

“Did you want me to stop?” She whispered against my throat.

“Don’t you dare.” I breathed.

She bent a little further and lifted me off the floor. “Hold on, then.”

I wrapped my legs around her waist and she carried me into the bedroom.

 

I already knew Ash was strong, but she carried me as if I weighed nothing. She kicked the bedroom door shut behind us and set me down gently on my feet. I began to unbutton her shirt and she pulled my shirt-tails from my jeans. As fast as my heart was pounding, it was all I could do not to tear the shirt open and buttons be damned. When I ran out of buttons, I let her shirt hang loose and nibbled the pulse point at her neck. I peppered her warm, tanned skin with kisses, going lower and lower, over tattoos and ribs, until I was stopped by the waistband of her jeans. I looked up into her eyes and wasn’t surprised to see those hazels orbs peering back at me, wide and full of want.

 

**_To be continued!_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure how everyone is with the hot and heavy stuff, and there's nothing wrong with a little sexual tension, right?  
> *wink*  
> Seriously, are you a fade-to-black kind of person, or a peek-and-get-all-hot-and-bothered sort?


	17. Gold and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're heading into bumpy territory here, dear reader!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, no one wrote to say they prefer fade-to-black, so...I didn't! (I was up writing most of the night, so you get a chapter anyway!)
> 
> Previously:  
> I already knew Ash was strong, but she carried me as if I weighed nothing. She kicked the bedroom door shut behind us and set me down gently on my feet. I began to unbutton her shirt and she pulled my shirt-tails from my jeans. As fast as my heart was pounding, it was all I could do not to tear the shirt open and buttons be damned. When I ran out of buttons, I let her shirt hang loose and nibbled the pulse point at her neck. I peppered her warm, tanned skin with kisses, going lower and lower, over tattoos and ribs, until I was stopped by the waistband of her jeans. I looked up into her eyes and wasn’t surprised to see those hazel orbs peering back at me, wide and full of want.

**_And now, the continuation;_ **

 

I studied those eyes, so full of compassion and love, and I smiled up at my girlfriend. I wanted every moment to be perfect. I winked and lowered my gaze to her boots. I wrestled with the laces for a bit, then loosened them and helped her feet free. Still on my knees, I unbuttoned her pants and slid them down over her hips, past her knees and down to the floor. She put a hand on my shoulders to keep from falling as she stepped free of the denim, and I looked up at her again, very conscious of the heat radiating from her. I knew that heat, I felt it too. I looked back at the body so close to my own and started to chuckle.

“Really, Harris? Sharks?”

She smiled down at me, dimples on full display. “Why not? Can’t underwear be fun too?”

I chuckled again.

“You’re just jealous ‘cause I’m probably more comfortable than you.” she said. Her voice was light, but she still she sent out waves of yearning. I reached behind her and lightly ran my hands over her hips, around to cup her ass where I spread my fingers and rubbed my thumbs over the material that covered her. I looked up past her abs, past the sports bra that had yet to come off, into those eyes I could never get enough of.

“Ash...you feel…”

Her chest rose and fell just a little quicker and she ran her fingers into my hair, massaged the temples and played between the strands.

“Dakota…”

I stood up, one hand staying where it was, the other stroking up the expanse of her back. There was no personal space, I couldn’t get close enough to her, and when she crashed our mouths together, I thought I might come undone right there. When we parted, both of us breathing harder, she stripped the sports bra off.

“One of us is overdressed for the occasion.” she said in a hushed tone. She made short work of my buttons and eased the shirt off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. When she turned her attention to my jeans, she smiled. “Button fly, very smart. Easy to get out of.” And by the time the words had left her mouth, she was easing them over my hips. She settled one hand under each of my elbows so I wouldn’t fall. “Step out.”

I did, and gasped as she traced my dragon tattoo with two light, teasing fingers. “I couldn’t really admire this properly when you were sick. It’s very nice. Why a dragon?”

“It reminds me to be strong, to keep that inner fire burning to keep myself safe.” My breath hitched as she bent her head and grazed the ink with her lips.

“Why here?”

“Close to my...heart.” I gasped.

“Does it protect your nipple as if it were gold?” She asked before her tongue flicked the part in question.

  
  


I couldn’t answer, all the blood in my brain had rushed south. Her lips left a trail of light kisses along my collar bones, and she kissed the head of the dragon before letting her own hands slide down my back. Her hands were strong and as they spread I was reminded how she could grip a ball so it wouldn’t roll away. Her fingers curled to match the curve of my ass and her breath came fast and rough. “I’m going to lift you like before, wrap your legs around me.”

I did as she’d asked as my lips sought out hers. I don’t know which of us needed the other more, but when she laid me gently on the bed, I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Ash...I need you…”

I don’t remember  stripping my own underwear off, I only knew that suddenly there was no more cloth between us. She rested her weight on her left arm while her right hand stroked the length of my body, hypersensitive now. In one smooth motion, she settled herself beside me.

I made a frustrated sound, but she reassured me with a kiss. “Wait…” She whispered.

“Can’t…”

“You have to…” Her fingertips skipped over my skin until they came to rest at the apex between my legs.  One fingertip sought out my most sensitive spot, making small circles with only the slightest pressure.

My hips arced upward, seeking more, seeking...her.  Her head bent toward me and as our lips touched, I felt fingers slip inside me even as the fingertip resumed its maddeningly slow dance.

“Ash...please...fuck…”

“Tell me, baby…”

“I’m not going to last…Please…”

She did not make me beg any longer. She knew how to touch me, where to stroke, when to go slow and when I asked for more, she gave me everything I wanted.

When I finally screamed her name, every  muscle tight with orgasm, she held me as I shook and shivered in her arms.

 

When I could finally open my eyes, I looked up, and she stroked my tears away with her thumb.

“Dakota? You okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Can’t say as I’ve ever made a woman cry before…”

I rested my head on her chest, listened to her strong heartbeat beneath me and smiled. There was so much I wanted to say, but I kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment. She wiggled the blanket up with a foot until it was high enough to pull over us, then kissed the top of my head. “Sleep now. We have all the time in the world.”

Convinced that where I rested was possibly the best place in the world, I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

 

 

_“Surprise inspection! Up! Everybody up against your cell wall! Hands on your head! Up! Up! Up! Get your ass, up Inmate!” A guard bellowed in my ear, pulling me from my cot._

 

_“I’m up! I have no contraband!” I yelled to be heard over the din._

 

“Woah! Dakota! It’s only me! It’s Ash! It’s okay!”

By the time I really noticed where I was, I was standing in the middle of the room, hands on my head as I’d been told to do. Ash was standing an arm’s length away, one arm stretched out toward me.

“DK, put your hands down, you’re safe here, remember? You aren’t in prison, you’re here with me, in my apartment. No one is looking for contraband. It’s just you and me.”

“Ash…?” I lowered my hands slowly, still trying to gather my wits.

“You’re okay now, Dakota, I promise. You’re safe with me. Come here...”

I stepped into her open arms and sobbed. Once my resolve and control cracked, there was no holding the rest of it back.

Ashlyn slid one arm under my knees and picked me up while I cried on her chest, carried me out to the living room, and wrapped us up in a soft blanket from the back of the sofa. I stayed that way, cradled in her lap and her arms until I had cried myself out.

I took a deep breath and apologized for waking her.

She pulled back so she could look into my eyes, took a corner of the blanket and dried my face gently with it. “Shhh, you have nothing to apologize for.”

“Stupid dream…” I tried to make light of it.

“Baby, from where I stood, that looked a lot more like a memory. A scary, bad one that needed to be purged.”

There was no point in trying to deny it, she was right and we both knew it.

 

I tried to explain, but the words were strangled in my throat, and the more I tried, the harder it got to breathe.

And somehow, Ash knew. “Shhh, Dakota, you don’t have to say anything, it’s okay.”

So I stopped trying and just tucked my head into her chest, feeling her heartbeat under my cheek, knowing I needed that above all else.

“There you go...just relax…” She rubbed my side through the blanket. I don’t know how long we stayed like that before my eyes slipped shut, but when I opened them again, we were still in the same position and the room was lighter.

There was no way I could get up without waking her, but I tried anyway.

“Dakota?”

“I’m okay, need to use the bathroom, that’s all.”

“What time is it?”

“Dawn, I think. I’ll be right back.”

 

When I came out of the bathroom, Ash had gotten dressed and started coffee. “Are you okay? Really? I can skip my morning run if you need to talk.”

I walked over to her and gently laid my hand on her cheek. “You are sweeter than most people know, Ashlyn Harris. Go for your run, and maybe I’ll wash your back...and some other parts...when you come home.” I waggled my eyebrows at her. She grinned and left the apartment, waiting until she heard me lock it behind her before she jogged down the stairs.

I leaned on the door and sighed heavily, knowing an epic conversation was coming soon.

 

**_To be continued!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was quite the ride, wasn't it?  
> What did you think?


	18. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota pours her secrets out to Ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today! Like I said, I was up writing most of the night. Off to work soon, and then back to my other job, writing.  
> Enjoy!

****

  ** _“Nothing makes us so lonely as our secrets.”_**

**_Paul Tournier_ **

 

 

_Erin and Sarah had gotten to know each other over the following weeks. They had been put on the same work detail, they sat together at meal time and they stuck together in the yard. The day Sarah kissed Erin’s cheek would be forever burned in her memory. The work detail had finished cutting two new rows in the hard soil, corn would be planted there to help offset the resource drain on the kitchen. They had cleaned the tools and were putting them away in the shed, when Sarah shyly pecked Erin’s dry cheek. In surprise, Erin had turned her head, touching her lips to Sarah’s. It was their first kiss, but not their last._

 

_Over time, word got out on the prison grapevine that Inmate #194001, also known as Sarah Morrison, belonged to Erin. She was off limits and not to be touched. There were a few fights, most of which Erin won, but in time, things settled down. Sarah had gradually opened up and Erin found out that she was serving time for multiple counts of vehicular manslaughter. Sarah carried more guilt than she did for her own sins, and they spent many hours trying to help each other forgive themselves._

 

****

 

A knock on the door made me jump. “It’s me, DK.” Ash called.

 

I saved what I had written and went to unlock the front door. “Hey there, have you ever been told that you look like a hot blonde goalkeeper that’s really popular right now?”

A big grin split Ash’s features. “Actually, now that you mention it, you look a lot like my girlfriend.”

I chuckled, kissed her sweaty cheek and asked her if she was ready for coffee.

“You bet! Coffee first, then you.” 

I fixed her coffee as she liked it and brought it to her as she stood at the patio door looking out, then wrapped an arm around her waist. “Thank you for last night.”

“For what?” She looked down at me in confusion.

“Damn, I feel short next to you...everything.”

“That’s what I’m here for, DK.”

“Must have been a little bit of a shock to wake up to though.”

“Well, I was wondering what contraband had to do with sleep at first...Did they really make you all stand like that?” She wrapped her left arm around my shoulders.

I nodded. “Yep. It was all about power and control. They would do surprise inspections for contraband at all hours. Middle of the night, middle of the day, while we were out on work detail...It was always inmate this, and inmate that. They never let us forget exactly who we were. And if they could yell at you, all the better for them.”

 

“What was contraband?” Ash asked before she took a drink from her cup.

“Anything that could be used for a shiv, or looked like it could be used to escape with. Food sometimes, depending on who the guard was that tossed the bunks.”

Ash was looking down at me again with a wrinkle between her eyes. “Shiv?”

“Anything that could be used to stab with. A sanded down toothbrush handle,a whittled stick...you’d be surprised how creative some of them got.”

“Ah.” She nodded and drank the rest of her coffee in silence.

I said no more until she was finished. 

After she put her cup in the sink, she raised her arms and stripped her shirt off. “Did I hear someone offer to wash my back?”

“And other parts.” I agreed as we made our way to the bathroom. “Can’t forget the other parts.

 

****

 

By the time we got out of the shower, we were incredibly wrinkled, Ash was satisfied, and she had very little time to get ready for her news conference. I sent her off looking hot and studly, and got ready for my afternoon with Ali and Pinoe.

At two minutes to twelve, I got a text from Ali, who was apparently parked at the curb. I grabbed my bag, locked up and went for lunch.

 

“Hi! All set?”

I flashed her a grin and buckled myself in. “I am now.”

We made small talk until we got to the restaurant. Ali requested a private table at the back, and the server saw us settled, gave us menus and left us alone. There was a lot of tropical plants scattered throughout the restaurant, giving an illusion of privacy. They all looked perfect, and I peered at the one closest to us trying to decide if it was real or man-made. It was real. It wasn’t until we had water and had given our orders that Ali asked the question I knew had burning since the day before.

“So, two things...what happened and are you okay?”

“It’s a very long story.”

“That’s okay, we can stay until we have to meet Pinoe. They won’t kick us out. Start at the beginning.”

 

So I did. I told her all about the store robbery I hadn’t participated in, but did time for.  I told her about the fights I’d gotten into, the time I had spent in solitary confinement, and all the beatings I had lived through at the hands of both other inmates and guards. I told her about the previous night’s nightmare, how I came to be standing naked in Ash’s bedroom with my hands on my head, believing my cell was getting tossed. I told her how patient Ashlyn had been, and the questions she had that morning. By that point, our lunches had long been finished and I had gone from lime water to whiskey and soda.

 

“When we were all out at dinner last night, something happened once you got into the Jeep, what was it?”

I sighed, drained my glass and fished my phone out of my pocket. “While I was in prison, another inmate taught me how to meditate. Wendy. She ran into us one morning when Ash took me to breakfast. I never thought anything of it, she didn’t hang around long. Did Ash tell you I went out with her mother for lunch?”

Ali nodded. “Yeah, that was the day you got sick, right?”

“Right. Just before I went to meet up with Tammye, Wendy knocked on my door, invited herself in, just kind of freaked me out. See, she was the one you went to in Springbow if you wanted anything, and she was incredibly manipulative. Before you even realized it, she owned you. She knew a little something about everyone it seemed, and if you stepped out of line...you were straightened out pretty quick. One of the older inmates decided she could bring in comforts of home at a cheaper rate for the rest of us. She was found swinging at the end of her sheet one morning. Wendy was like the female Godfather of Springbow. An inmate learned not to screw with her, you know?”

 

“I can imagine. So...yesterday?”

In answer, I brought up the message, and the picture that had been sent with it, and pushed my phone across the table.

I watched Ali pale. “Holy shit, Dakota....she was there?”

“So it would seem.”

“I haven’t told Ash about Wendy’s visit to my apartment, or this…” I pointed at my phone. “Last night we...got distracted by...things, and then there was the nightmare.”

“Judging by the glow you came out of the building with, and your nakedness after your nightmare, I can fill in the blanks. But you have to tell her, Dakota.”

“Ali, friends call me DK.” I interrupted.

 

 

“So noted.” Ali signalled the server and asked for two glasses of lime water. “You have to tell her, DK. The longer you go without telling her, the harder it will be for her to understand why you held back.”

“I didn’t want to tell you and the others about my record, I didn’t want you to think less of me, hell, I didn’t even want to tell Ash at first. But Wendy keeps forcing my hand, keeps trying to hold my time over my head.”

“Has she asked you for anything?”

“No, the one time she was in my apartment, she just kept looking around like she was...shopping.”

“Is there anything of value there?”

“No, it’s just a place to lay my head.”

Ali looked at me sadly and shook her head a little. “Ash was right, you are a tortured soul.”

 

 

“Let me tell you something, Ash may come across as worldly but she carries around this heart that’s more fragile than glass.” Ali continued as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind one ear. “But when she met you, you were all she could talk about. She said that she could see how alone you were, but that you were a good person. By the time you got sick, she had told me that she thought you might the one person she wanted to grow old with. She tells me everything, or almost everything, she hadn’t mentioned a word of your prison time. When you got as sick as you did, she dropped everything to fly back and take care of you. She told me you nearly died.” 

 

I nodded as I checked my watch, and signalled for the bill. “That’s what she told me. She saved my life, Ali. If she had not been there, and fought to get my temperature down, I would have died. I owe her my life. I love her more than anything.” I paid for our lunches, and drinks and we left. Back in her car, I turned toward Ali. “I know I have to have a long talk with Ash, but what if Wendy approaches you, or Megan or Abby?”

 

“Let me think on that a bit.” Ali turned the key in the ignition and turned us toward the sports complex.

 

_** To be continued ** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...pretty intense, eh? I love getting feedback...what you liked, what you didn't...  
> Next time, fun in the water!


	19. Just Keep Swimming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is fun, a beach ball and a surprise revealed. And then it all goes to crap....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a longer chapter this time! Yay! (In truth, there wasn't really a good place to cut it off, so you get twice the number of words today!)

**_“Most of us, swimming against the tides of trouble the world knows nothing about, need only a bit of praise or encouragement”_ **

**_Robert Collier_ **

When we got to the sports complex, I followed Ali to the pool and the change rooms. I changed into my black one-piece and jumped under a spray of water designed to keep outside “stuff” out of the water.  Ali pushed through the double doors  and the chlorinated air hit us like a wall.

“Pinoe’s not here yet. Would you like to be the first of us to disturb the pristine water surface?” She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

I flashed her a grin. “Love to, thanks.” Then I went to the deep end, positioned myself on the edge, took a deep breath and snap-kicked off the end of the pool.

Even as my feet slid underwater, I knew that it had been quite possibly the most perfect dive I had ever done in my life. I felt my body slice through the water, and all I could see was the muted blue of the sides and bottom of the pool. It was so peacefully silent under the water that I could almost, for a minute, believe I was free of Wendy and her manipulations.

Almost.

When I felt my lungs start to ache for want of air, I surfaced.

“Holy crap, DK, I was just about to dive in after you!” Ali shouted.

“Why?” I held my nose and dunked my head back under the water.

“Do you know how long you were under?”

I shook my head.

“Two minutes.”

“What can I say, I like the water.” I swam to the side, lifted myself out and padded to where Ali still stood, staring at me. “Ali?”

She shook her head and smiled. “Yup, you’ll fit right in with the rest of us. You’re crazy.” Then she dove in.

The pool had been divided lengthwise; one half had been converted to lanes, and the other half was open. The tiles around the edge of the pool and the rest of the floor, were done in a pattern in white and blue. There were two skylights overhead that let in the sun, and today at least, the room was bright and cheery. While Ali swam in one lane, I dove into the other, and focused on doing laps. I put everything else out of my mind but the mechanics; stroke, kick, stroke, stroke, face to the side, breathe, kick… When I touched the wall, I flipped and pushed and repeated the entire process again. Eventually, the Wendy problem came to the forefront of my mind once more and I started to get angry. The more angry I got, the faster I swam. I let my anger drive me until my muscles demanded a break, so instead of flipping at the wall, I stopped, slapped the tiles and tried to catch my breath.

“You okay?” Ali had swam to my side and put a hand on my arm.

“Yeah, just burning off some frustration, that’s all.”

“You’re pretty fast. Not sure but I think you were pretty close to a remarkable time.”

“Just remarkable?” I laughed.

She shrugged. “Left my stop watch in my other suit, sorry.” Her face crinkled with a cheeky grin and we both laughed.

**_“KOWABUNGAAAAA!”_ **

We both turned to witness Pinoe launch herself off the side of the pool and arc through the air in an impressive cannonball.

“Well, I guess Megan’s here.” Ali said with a straight face.

I laughed so hard, my grip on the poolside slipped and I went under. When I came up choking, I glared at Ali. “Nice friend, trying to kill me.”

She stuck her tongue out at me.

Pinoe had gotten out of the pool and gone back to her bag. When she turned back, she was blowing up a multi-colored beach ball. When it was firm enough for her liking, she held it out in front of her in a classic volleyball serve. She sent it sailing through the air towards Ali, who fist-bumped it my way.  Between the three of us, we kept that ball in the air for quite a while. We laughed, swallowed a good amount of pool water, horsed around and laughed some more.

I was about to volley the ball back when I saw a light streak come off the side of the pool, and it took me a minute to register that I was in its path. When I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and pull me under the water, I knew Ash was free of her media obligations.

We surfaced, lip-locked.

“Get a room.” Pinoe said as she stuck her tongue out at us. Ali only grinned.

“Hey, baby, how was your day?” Ash asked me before kissing the end of my nose.

“Very relaxing. I had this incredible shower this morning with this hottie…”

“Stop!” My virgin ears!” Ali splashed at me and grinned.

I splashed her back and suddenly we were all four again and splashing each other amid peals of laughter.

Gradually, we all calmed down and Ali asked Ash if she had worn her watch with the stopwatch feature.

“Yeah, why?”

“DK, do you think you could swim like you did before?”

“Sure. Can you braid?”

Megan and Ash looked at each other in confusion.

Once Ali had braided my hair, which would reduce my drag in the water, the three of them stood at the side of the pool that had been divided into lanes. I stood at the end, where I had before.

“One length first, Dakota. Then we’ll see what your time is.” Ali called.

I nodded and tucked the toes of one foot over the edge, and settled the other foot slightly behind me, reached down and grabbed the edge with my hands.

When Ash hollered, “Go!” I took off like a shot.

As it had before, the water closed around me like a soothing, velvet glove. Kick, stroke, stroke, stroke, breathe, kick, stroke, stroke, breathe...I tapped into the inner anger that was ever present and reached farther, pulled harder at the water...kick, stroke, stroke, stroke, breathe, kick…

I barely pulled up once my fingers touched the wall.

I raised my face to the others, at the other end of the pool now. “Well?” I panted.

Megan had been filming the entire thing on her phone while Ash had timed me. She and Ali had their heads bent together over Ali’s phone, until my girlfriend looked at me and blinked.

“25 seconds flat, babe.”

“Hmm. Not bad.” I said.

“Not bad?” Pinoe raised her voice. “Dakota, do you know what the record is?”

I shook my head. I had no idea.

“23.24” Megan continued. “I bet if you got your hands on one of those suits the swimmers wear, and really trained for it, you could give any of the competitive swimmers a run for their money!”

“Hmm. Wonder how I’d do on the backstroke?”

“Let me bring up the record…” Ali mumbled.

Ash reset her watch and Megan raised her phone to film it. “Ready when you are, Dakota.”

“Ready, Babe?”

“Call it, Ash.” I raised my feet a little higher on the wall, set my gaze on a spot just in front of me and took a deep breath.

“Go!”

I swam for all I was worth, kicking, reaching, kick, reach...over and over again until I smacked the opposite wall with my hand. I pulled myself to a stop and pivoted to see the others. “Well?”

“26.67”

“And what’s the record?” I asked.

“25.67, held by a Brazilian swimmer.” Ali answered me.

“Cool.”

“Dakota, this is more than just cool! Did you never realize how fast you were?” Ali asked as I pulled my body out of the water and up onto the side.

“No.” I shrugged. “I was busy with other stuff.”

Ali nodded and brought me my towel and glanced at Megan and Ash bent over a phone. She dropped it over my shoulders and leaned in close to my ear. “I have an idea. Get all of us together at your place, bring the rest of them up to date all at once. You might want to give Ash a teensy heads-up what it’s about first though.”

I nodded and sighed.

“It’ll be fine, I promise.” Then she patted my shoulder and stood up. “Good swim, DK.”

Ash sat down beside me, took my hand in hers and we dangled our feet in the water side by side.

“So how was the media conference?”

“Well, not bad I suppose. Most of the questions were pretty predictable, but a couple threw me a bit.”

“You? You’re pretty unflappable in those things.”

“Yeah, well...have you been on Twitter recently?”

“No.”

“Facebook?”

“No.”

“You might want to stay off them for a little while.”

Just then, I noticed Abby come through the door, definitely not dressed for swimming, and whispering something to Ali and Pinoe. Ash saw it too.

“DK?” Ali called out. “Time to put that plan into action.”

I looked from Ali to Ash in confusion. “What’s going on?”

“Harris, the five of us need to have a very urgent, very private get together. Do you mind if we take over your apartment?”

“Have I ever, Kriegs?”

“Thank you.” Ali turned to the others. “Abby, you and Pinoe can ride with me if you like. We all need to stay off social media for the time being. Dakota will explain when we get to the apartment.”

****  
  


****

****  
  


When we had all gathered at the apartment, I made sure everyone had something to drink and would have paced if Ash hadn’t tugged me down beside her on the floor and held my hand.

“Okay, Dakota, you first, then we’ll bring you up to date.” Ali said. “It’s okay, none of us are judgemental.”

I took a deep breath and told Abby and Megan about the store robbery, the attempted getaway, about the charges against me even though I had done nothing. I told them about being sent to Springbow, some of the things I had seen there, and about meeting Wendy. I told them about the status she had enjoyed  in prison, what she had done to get it, about the other inmate found hanging in her cell and how Wendy seemed to know something about particular inmates, how she was cruel and manipulative, and then I took a deep breath and put a hand on Ash’s leg.

“Ash, the day I had lunch with your mother, Wendy visited me in my apartment. I didn’t know it was her when I opened the door. She pushed her way in, said some stuff about how she lived in the neighborhood, said I’d moved up in the world...she really freaked me out and I think that was her intention. Once she left, I couldn’t sit still. I got out of there and went to our spot on the beach, then went to meet your mom for lunch. When we left there, Wendy was standing leaning against the cafe, watching me.”

“What?” Ash got to her knees. “Why didn’t you tell me then?”

“You were busy with practise, you only had a minute, and I didn’t want to worry you. And then I got sick...and...when I was really out of it, I thought she was sitting on my bed, but now, I’m not sure if she was real or not...but, I think maybe she was, because, she called me, inmate.”

“Like the guards did?” Ash said in a quiet, strangled sort of way.

I saw Abby and Megan exchange glances. “Pinoe, Abby...I told you all this because now it’s likely going to involve you both, and Ali as well.” I saw all of them exchange looks.

I had never wanted to run so much in my life, but I looked at Ash and I knew she deserved to know the whole truth. They all did.

“I couldn’t tell you, I was so sick, and if it hadn’t been for you, I would have died, and then you brought me back out here, and I nearly had myself convinced I had nothing to worry about. But last night…” My voice cracked.

I raised my eyes to our friends. “I didn’t want you to know me as an ex-con. I wanted you to know me for who the rest of me is, I wasn’t going to hide it, I just…”

“It’s okay, Dakota.” Abby said. “Just breathe. We won’t judge you.”

I passed my phone to Ali while I struggled for control. She found the message from Wendy, with the photo attached, and passed it first to Abby, then Megan, and finally Ash.

“That bitch! How dare she…” Ash shot to her feet, then spun to face me. “This … this is why you had the night terror last night? This is her way of  getting to you?”

I sat on the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn’t know what to say, I could only nod wordlessly. Ali came and sat at my side and wrapped an arm around me. Megan sat on the other side and took my hand. “Dakota, this Wendy person sounds like a twisted puppy. She can’t hurt you …”

“She can hurt all of you with this though, don’t you see?” I looked up at her, trying to get her, all of them to understand. “She’ll drag my past out, attach me to Ash, and then to you, and it’s not fair, but it’s what she does…”

“Dakota, do you know what Hope was in trouble for?” Abby came down and sat on the floor in front of me and put her hand on my ankle.

I nodded.

“That didn’t hurt us. We’re all still her friends, we’re all still there for her. We’re more than a team, we’re friends, and that means we all stand united.”

“But you all have history with her. You’ve known me how long?”

“We have known you since Ash came back from Florida raving about the new woman in her life. You were all she talked about.  What you did for a living, how your laugh sounded, how you smelled like lime and vanilla, your favorite drink, your spaghetti and meatballs...By the time she flew back to take care of you, we knew you as well as she did, don’t you see?” Abby’s voice cracked and she swiped at the tears on her cheeks.

Megan looked  down at my hand, then up into my eyes. “I think I speak for everyone here when I say, to hell with her. We are all behind you, and if I have to call a damn news conference to say it in front of a hundred cameras, I will.

Ash kneeled in front of me, beside Abby, and she took my other hand. “No one threatens my team, my friends or my girlfriend. All of us here, are a team, and we all have your back, DK.”

“Okay, listen, I’ve heard you and Ali both call her that, what does  DK stand for?” Megan asked with a bit of an exasperated tone.

I chuckled through the tears. “I call Ash, Harris sometimes, as I know you all do as well. She got frustrated because my last name is a bit unwieldy, so she asked me what my middle name was. It’s Katherine, by the way, and she shortened it down to DK. I kinda like it, so…” I shrugged. “I’d really like it if you guys would too.” We all stood up and hugged one another and gradually I started to relax.

Until I remembered something.

“Something happened this afternoon. What was it?”

Ash handed me a glass that smelled like it held whiskey and soda. “For all that I’ve been trying to get you healthier, you’ll need this.”

****  
  


**_to be continued!_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	20. To Your Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota's health issues are addressed, the media has noticed her relationship with Ash and the shit storm begins, and a plan unfolds to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of those essential ones, a foundation for what is to come. Things are going to get hairy. It's going to be a bumpy ride from this point on and our gals are going to be tested!

 

 

**_“Health is the greatest of human blessings.”_ **

**_Hippocrates_ **

 

“What do you mean, you’ve been trying to get her healthier?” Megan asked.

Ash glanced at me and rubbed the back of her neck. I briefly pondered waiting it out, letting Ash explain herself, but I had known for a while what she was doing. I sighed. 

“Some time back when some critic decided I had writing talent,there was a leak to the scandal rags about how this ‘rising new star’, her words, not mine, had CFS and low blood sugar and how this must have led to the torture that all great artists need to write...you get the idea.” I paused to drink from the glass my girlfriend had given me. “Just before I got so sick with whatever it was, I was having dizzy spells and problems with exhaustion. Ash and I talked about it. I don’t have Chronic Fatigue, but I do sometimes have issues with my blood sugar. Ashlyn took it upon herself one day to try and make sure that I had water as often as she did, and when she orders for me when we’re out, I’m eating better. So I put things together and realized she was quietly trying to get me healthier.” I drained the rest of the glass in my hand and handed it back to Ash. “When I’m in a ‘zone’ for my writing, I tend to sleep too little, drink too much and forget to eat. While I’m not an alcoholic yet, I suppose that I could be quite easily if left to my own devices.”

 

 

Pinoeraised her head, looked me in the eyes and said, “Damned if I’m going to let that happen.”

I felt my left eyebrow quirk and I gave her a lop-sided smile.

 

Megan’s voice was firm. “I understand thattendency togive in and wallow, and you’ve had a hard row so far by the sounds of things. But the universe decided that it was time for you to not be alone anymore. So you got Ash, and by extension, you have us. I haven’t read any of your work, Abby is the super-fan, but I like you as a person. Everything that happens in our lives makes us who we are, DK. Every moment of our past has sculpted us, and I like the person I’m sitting beside. You’re funny, you have a big heart, you swim like a damn fish and you seem to love this blonde tattooed friend of mine. I understand getting into your work, but I also understand that you cannot let your work take you over. We need balance, whether we play pro soccer for a living or write masterpieces. We’ll help you find that balance.” 

I smiled at her, and shook my head a little. “I don’t know why I got so lucky, but thank you.”

Ali shrugged and patted my back twice. “It’s like she said, the universe decided it was time things went your way for a while.”

“Okay, I need to get up, go to the bathroom and then maybe someone will tell me what happened this afternoon?”

Ash helped everyone off the floor, me last of all so she could wrap her arms around me. “We’ll get through this, Babe.”

 

After I used the bathroom, I went into the kitchen and leaned on the counter for a minute, trying to center myself. I could well imagine what Wendy might do next. I had learned the hard way not to push her buttons. Revenge truly was a dish best served cold, and she was capable of almost anything. Ashlyn came in and stood beside me, wrapped her left arm around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder. “I’m glad you felt safe enough to tell them, and to tell me about all the stuff Wendy has done.”

“She has ruined more lives than you know, Ash, but that’s all she’s done that might affect you and our friends out there. But if she drags my past out...how is your career going to be affected? Will you lose sponsorships over my time in Springbow?”

“I honestly don’t know, but I would hope not. You served time for a crime you didn’t commit, and it wasn’t like you murdered anyone. You paid the price the justice system demanded, and it’s behind you now.”

“Sometimes, I don’t think it’ll ever truly be behind me.”

 

Once everyone had something to drink, no one said anything about my second whiskey that I was now drinking straight, Ash took a deep breath and faced me. “You asked about the news conference, and I said there was a couple of questions that threw me...Remember the photographers at the end of my mother’s driveway?”

I nodded.

“Well, a few of those pictures showed up on the ‘net. One was from a fan who apparently happened to be walking by just as we came out of the house. That picture hit Instagram. The others were media of less than reputable quality.”

“The paparazzihound professional soccer players too?” I asked.

“Apparently.” Abby muttered from her end of the sofa.

“One of the questions I got today was how long I had known you. I kinda chuckled and said I thought we were there to discuss soccer. Then I turned to another question, which was about my technique in net. The question after that though, was if you and I were a couple.”

 All the eyes in the room were on me, but I tossed back the rest of my drink in one move. “And you said?”

“I told them that would be the last question of the day. I told them you and I were a couple, we were very happy, I was very proud of you and that we would appreciate it if the media would focus on something besides our relationship.”

I smiled at my girlfriend. “I’m proud of you too. You handled that really well.” Then I went to the patio door, put a hand out and leaned on the wall next to it with my back to the room. “This will be her opening. She’s going to run with this and no one with any interest in your careers or your lives will ignore it.”

 

The people behind me were quiet for a few minutes, until I turned to face them. “So why do I need to stay off social media?”

“The shit storm has already hit.” Pinoe said quietly.

“It was all over the internet by the time of the news conference.” Abby chimed in. “You’ve been bombarded with questions on your IG account, your Facebook account...Ash’s is the same way.”

“It hasn’t hit mine yet, or Ali’s.” Pinoe added.

“It will.” I said.

Ash’s phone rang and she checked the caller I.D “It’s my mother.” 

I nodded and looked outthe patio door at the view.

“Hey, Mom.” I heard Ash say. “Yeah, we’re okay...you saw that already? Ah. Yeah, we’re at the apartment with Ali, Pinoe and Abby...You sure? Okay, hold on.”

Ash put her phone on speaker. 

“Hi girls.” Tammye’s voice rang out.

We all said our hellos.

“Dakota, did you mean what you said before you left here?”

 

I knew what she was talking about. We had worked together enoughin the past for me to understand her line of thinking, but Ali, Pinoe and Abby all looked at me like I had three arms. “I did.”

“Okay then, I have an idea I’d like all of you to consider. I’m thinking a news conference of our own. We take control of the situation, get out in front of it, so to speak. We write up a statement, say our piece and close it down.”

“I don’t mean to sound rude, Tammye, but when you say we...?” Abby began.

I explained. “Tammye is serving as my manager and publicist. We talked about it before Ash and Ileft Florida. It was supposed to be a move to give my writing career a shot in the arm.”

“Mom, I’m going to take you off speaker for a few minutes and bring you up to date, then I’ll put you back on speaker.” Ash said.

 

I sighed and sat the on the floor, leaning against the end of the sofa nearest Ali. She reached out and patted my shoulder. “You know, that might not be a bad idea. Pinoe did say she’d go in front of a hundred cameras...”

Megan and Abby both nodded.

Ash went into the bedroom and closed the door as she brought her mother up to date. I went into the kitchen and poured another tumbler of black label whiskey.

“Son of a bitch.” I muttered before I drained half the glass. I shook my head and re-joined my friends in the living room. “So will any of you lose sponsorships over this?”

They all shook their heads. 

Ash came back into the room with her mother already on speaker phone. “So, girls, how do you all feel about this?” Tammye asked.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say we’re behind Dakota on this.” Ali piped up while the other two nodded.

“Of course I’ve got her back.” Ash added. “But Dakota has concerns this might affect our sponsorships or our careers.”

“I don’t think this will change anything for us.” Abby said. “We might get asked about it, and yeah, we may see some chatter on our social media accounts, but cause the loss of income? Nah...”

“Okay then, here’s my idea...”

As Tammye unrolled her plan, Ash came to stand in front of me. As she held my hand and watched my reactions, I thanked the universe for sending me such loving people to be in my corner.

 

**_to be continued_ **

 


	21. Team DK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota attempts to take control back from Wendy at a news conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the peak now, and I'm thinking hard about a sequel already!

_**“Friends...your own chosen family.”** _

_**Jennifer Aniston** _

We had flown Tammye in from Florida and, at her insistence, put her up in a hotel.  Between games, practises, training and gym time, we had all gotten together to plan strategy and troubleshoot the news conference. In the meantime, each of my friends had met with their respective sponsors and teams to ensure they were getting out ahead of this potential issue in a fair and non-damaging way. Every single sponsor and team had responded positively. Ash reassured me they were all fair-minded. I was certain they were all trying to insure their spokespersons would stay happy and not seek other sponsorship. Either way, we had all planned as much as we thought we could, played what-if until we couldn’t think anymore and called all the media sources we thought might come.

We had decided I would take the lead.

I was as nervous as all hell.

A week after Ash’s now-infamous news conference, the time had come, and we were all in an ante-room getting ready to go out and face what had become ‘Pinoe’s hundred cameras’. It had become a ‘thing’, much to her disgruntlement.

We were all standing in a loose knot until Ali cleared her throat. “Listen, we’ve said before that we’re a team, and Tammye, you’ve become our captain, but if I could take over for a moment?”

Ash’s mother nodded with an amused smile. “Sure.”

“When we play a game,” Ali continued, looking at me. “We have a huddle before we take the field.” She stuck her hand out, palm down, and one by one, Ash, Abby and Pinoe put their hands on top of hers.

“Mom, DK.” Ash gestured we should join them, so we did.

“Dakota, we’ve all sworn to have your back. Today is just the beginning.” Ali spoke again. “We’re your team.” Then she looked around at her friends. “DK on three, girls.”

“One.” Ash said.

“Two.” Abby added.

“Three.” Pinoe joined in.

With one voice, my friends who had become my family, all spoke together. “DK!”

The huddle broke and we all exchanged hugs.

Ash held me the longest. “You okay?” she asked as she released me.

“Not really. I’m considering throwing up, but it would be a waste of a fine breakfast.” I said, completely deadpan.

“Don’t worry,” Tammye spoke up as she laid a hand on my back. “If it goes sideways, I’ll shut it all down and we’ll get the hell outta there. We’ll go up to my room for drinks afterward, okay?”

**  
  
**

We entered the room in an order the others had described as a ‘honour guard arrangement’. Abby, Tammye, Ash, myself, Ali, and Pinoe. It was planned that we would all stand behind our chairs as one, and all sit at the same time. It was planned that I would say my piece, I would decide whether or not to take some questions, and as one, we would stand and leave the room. Tammye had asked us all to wear black shirts, ‘It’s all about giving the visual statement that we’re united’ she had said. Ali had suggested we all wear black pants as well.

So of course, we had.

I closed my eyes and tried to center myself. After a couple of minutes, I knew my breakfast would stay down.

When I opened my eyes, the others all had determined looks. “It’s a news conference guys, not the World Cup.”

“We won’t be intimidated, DK.” Pinoe said.

“Ready when you are, Babe.” Ash took my hand.

“Let’s do this.” I nodded.

Abby nodded and went to the door. There was no going back now.

We filed into the news conference as planned and stood behind our chairs for a few heartbeats. Truth be told, I was frozen. There were more cameras than I had expected, and everyone capable of taking pictures was doing just that. I looked down the line, towards Abby first, then to Tammy, Ash, to Ali, to Pinoe. Every one of them had their jaws set firm and cooly gazed toward the sea of cameras and faces.

I took a breath and we all sat down.

The minute we did, the questions started flying.

I cleared my throat. “If we could get underway, please?” Then I simply waited for the chatter to stop.

When the room was quiet once again, I looked out at the crowd and adjusted the microphone in front of me. “For anyone who does not know who I am by now, my name is Dakota Undomiel. My friends and I have asked you all here so that we can put some rumors to rest.”

Then I looked down and read my statement.

“It’s a sad day when sports professionals have to shield questions about their personal lives. It seems in this day of increasing visibility and accessible social media, fans want to connect more and more with their heroes and role models. But we believe the media has a responsibility first and foremost to focus on an athletes' skill, not their personal lives. Every one of the ladies at this table, including my manager,” I looked down at Tammye. “Every one of them understand a professional athletes’ need to keep part of them private, so we are here today to balance the desire for answers with our desire to keep our private lives, just that...private. Just last week, there was an internet storm when it was revealed that Ashlyn Harris and I were a couple. There have been a number of questions asked, and some of them in Ashlyn’s own news conference just last week. That was not the place, or time, to ask about our relationship, and yet someone did anyway.”

“We have been asked if we are happy. Ashlyn has been asked how long she has known me, and the list goes on.”

I felt myself getting angry and I looked up. “I am not having a fling with Ashlyn to further my writing career. We have a relationship I am proud of.” Ash took  her right hand from her lap and put it on my shoulder.

“I am honored to sit at this table with these women, and call them my friends. They are among the finest human beings I have ever known. I would expect the media to focus on their skills and their accomplishments rather than their friendship with me.”

Whatever else I may have said was interrupted by a young man in the middle of the room who raised his hand as if we were in class. “Miss Undomiel, my name is Nathan Rogers from Writers Weekly. May I ask a question?”

“If you can keep it clean and respectful, certainly.”

He looked at his notes before clearing his throat. “You’re a newcomer to the writing world, unheard of before this past year, and yet you’re here today to address a media frenzy. You have to admit, it’s not the entrance into the public eye most writers might expect.”

“Well, that’s true, Nathan, but that’s more of an observation. What was your question?”

“There’s a lot of young writers out there wondering where you came from, why haven’t they heard of you before?”

“I got my start in freelance work, articles and op-ed pieces. I learned to deal with facts before fiction. While I am working on a fictional collection, unless those young writers read animal rights publications and smaller newspapers, they won’t know who I am. In fact, I would recommend that writers looking to build their platform write a variety of freelance pieces first. Learn your craft, sharpen your teeth on facts first. Fiction will come easier to you when you know how to write the truth first.”

“Thank you, Miss Undomiel.” Nathan sat down, pleased that he had been the first to be allowed a question.

“Miss Undomiel, Sharon Hadden from Sports Illustrated…Why call this news conference at all? Why not just address the questions on social media, or better yet, just ignore them all together?”

I looked at Ash, who slipped her hand behind my back and patted it lightly. She nodded.

“I have found when one is silent on an issue that so many are so vocal about, silence is regarded with suspicion. In this age of technology, words may be twisted, and images can be altered, but a solid wall of support, as I am fortunate enough to have here today cannot be misunderstood or construed for anything but what it is.”

Ali reached out, patted my shoulder and shot me a smile.

“Miss Undomiel…” That voice was familiar, and I flicked my gaze around the room trying to find her. I flipped my ignored statement over, picked up a pen that Ali had laid on the table and wrote quickly.

_It’s Wendy!_

_**to be continued** _


	22. Human Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Wendy for those of you who watch for her, the shit storm becomes a tornado and a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously…
> 
> “Miss Undomiel…” That voice was familiar, and I flicked my gaze around the room trying to find her. I flipped my ignored statement over, picked up a pen that Ali had laid on the table and wrote quickly.
> 
> It’s Wendy!

 

And now the continuation...

I pushed the paper in front of Ali, who passed it to Pinoe, who passed it back. By the time I spotted her in the back of the room, everyone at the table had seen my note.

“Miss Undomiel,” she continued. “Would you say that you bring a certain level of risk to your relationship with Miss Harris?”

From the corner of my eye, I saw Pinoe reach out and settle her hand on Ali’s shoulder. Ali reached out and put her hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and met her gaze and she nodded once at me.

Ash took her hand from my back and rested it on my shoulder, then took her other hand and set it on her mother’s shoulder, and I realized what they were all doing as they all connected with one another. They were forming a human chain of support for me.

I made eye contact which each of them, and got a nod from each in return.

I rested my forearms on the edge of the table and was relieved when Ash’s and Ali’s hands moved with me. I clasped my hands in front of me and made eye contact with her.

“Well, Miss Moraine, I believe that any human contact brings risk, really.” I watched some of the others in the room look at each other, wondering who this person was. “Every day we wake up, there’s a certain amount of risk involved. But I don’t believe I bring a whole lot of risk to my relationship, no.”

“What about your friends up there? Do they know who you really are?”

  
  


As an undercurrent of confused murmurs rumbled through the room, my breath caught in my chest. I struggled for a few heartbeats with the urge to bolt from the room, to run as far and as fast as I could from all those faces and eyes, and the smirk Wendy Moraine sported, sure she had me now.

Ash leaned over close to my ear and whispered. “You can do this, or we can leave. Your call, babe.”

I looked up and down the line and saw only support in the faces of my friends. I looked back at Wendy, rested my hands on either side of the microphone in front of me and forced an unconcerned smile onto my face.

“I’ve been quite open with them yes. And, before you ask, I bring no risk to their sponsorships or careers, either.”

Before I could say anything else, Tammye spoke loud enough for the back of the room to hear her. “Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, that will be all for today.”

Ali reached over and shut the mic off, and I saw the rest of them start to rise. Ash took my hand and tugged. “Time to go.” she whispered.

 

The shock of Wendy being there settled on me like a shroud, and I was aware of Ali standing in front of Ash and I, with Pinoe to the side, Tammye behind us and Abby on the other side of us.

They were surrounding us, a wall of human protection against an onslaught of questions being hurled at us from everyone in the room who could shout.

I felt Ash’s arm around me, guiding me, and I heard Ali speak to a confused hotel desk clerk.

“Could you make sure none of the media follow us, please?”

“Certainly, Miss Krieger.”

Ali smiled at him. “Thank you, where can I find the elevators?”

“Stairs, she means the stairs.” Ash interrupted.

The clerk pointed. “End of the hall, on the left.”

“Thank you! Go, Ali!” Ash blurted out.

As we passed the elevator, Abby ducked into it, held the door and pushed floor buttons at random, then jumped out.

My honor guard and I went up the stairs as quickly as we could and found we were nearly right across the hall from Tammye’s room. She swiped her key card and we all hustled into the room.

 

Ash turned to Ali. “Sorry, but I saw Wendy coming for us and I know how you feel about elevators.”

“It’s okay.” Ali laid a hand on her arm, then she turned to me. “Jesus, Dakota, you’re as white as a sheet, here, sit down, okay?” She took my arm and guided me to a chair. “Tammye, do you have anything strong to drink?”

“Alcohol for everyone.”

I was trying not to hyperventilate and pass out when Ash kneeled in front of me. “DK, it’s all done, you did great. I’m really proud of you. Just breathe okay? Don’t pass out on me, just breathe.”

Tammye passed me a tumbler of whiskey and I downed it in one shot.

“If I did that, I’d be flat on my ass.” Pinoe said.

I took a deep breath and looked at all of them. “I wouldn’t have gotten through that without your support, all of you.”

“That was a nice idea, Pinoe, the arm chain.” Abby said.

“Your idea with the elevator was pretty imaginative.” Megan replied.

Ash handed me another tumbler and I raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s been a stressful day.” She shrugged.  

 

I drank that one a little more slowly as Ash got to her feet. The others were in various stages of getting something to drink and finding spaces to decompress while I wandered over to the window. As I looked outside, it occurred to me that  I hadn’t expected Wendy to show up at the news conference. We had reached out to various news outlets, invited them, really. I couldn’t imagine how Wendy had heard about it. Then again, I still didn’t know how she had known I was in D.C at all.

The room behind me had grown silent, so I turned and walked over to where Ash sat on the loveseat. As we seemed to so often, I sat leaning against her legs. She set her glass down and ran her fingers through my hair.

“Something’s been bugging me.” I began. “Wendy not only knew that I’d come back to D.C with you, Ash, but she also knew where we went to dinner that night. She shouldn’t have been at that news conference...we invited the media that was there, and even if they spread the word themselves, how did she hear about it?”

 

**_to be continued!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how did Wendy know?


	23. It's Bugging Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to life in prison and we find out what's bugging Dakota.

**_“There is a fine line between serendipity and stalking.”_ **

**_David Coleman_ **

 

_Previously..._

_“Wendy not only knew that I’d come back to D.C with you, Ash, but she also knew where we went to dinner that night. She shouldn’t have been at that news conference...we invited the media that was there, and even if they spread the word themselves, how did she hear about it?”_

 

_And now, the continuation…_

 

Everyone grew very still as they absorbed what I’d said.

Ali got up and crossed the room to where I sat and much to everyone else’s confusion, kneeled in front of me. She raised one finger to her lips, then leaned forward to whisper in my ear, “Give me your phone.”

I slipped it out of my back pocket where I always carried it and handed it to her. Then she held her hand out to Ash, who handed over her phone without comment. We all watched Ali place the phones in a large hotel towel, wrap them well, place them on the counter beside the bathroom sink, and turn the cold water on, and then shut the bathroom door.

 

“Kriegs, you’re only drinking water, right?” Ash asked.

Ali got down on her knees again, took my glass from my hand and took both of mine in hers. Then she looked at me carefully. “DK, I don’t mean anything by what I’m going to ask you, okay?”

I’m sure my confusion was quite evident as I nodded.

“Do you have  friends back in Florida?”

“No.”

“Do you have family back there?”

“I do, but they haven’t spoken to me since I came out. They disowned me.”

Ali closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, they were wet. “Did you and Ash talk about coming to D.C while you were out somewhere? On the beach maybe?”

“No.”

“When you were in prison, do you remember Wendy being friendly with anyone who had technical skills...like computer repair or programming?”

“No.”

“Did you cross paths with anyone like that? Make any enemies?”

“I’m sure I did, I was quite the scrapper. When I wasn’t fighting for my place, I was fighting for smokes.”

 

 

Ash’s fingers stilled in my hair and she leaned forward. “What do you mean you were fighting for your place?”

I turned my head so I could look into her hazel eyes that held all her emotions. I saw worry and fear there. “Remember I told you that there was a hierarchy in there? A pecking order? A woman who was in with a life sentence told me that unless I wanted to be at the bottom of the pile for the rest of my time, I’d have to claw my way out. She told me that I’d serve hard time otherwise. There are different kinds of hard time...” I looked down at the carpet. “There’s the kind of time that someone serves if they have some sort of status, like Wendy did. Guards have the ultimate power, and there are good ones, and bad ones. If you have to deal with one of the bad ones, your time can be stretched out forever.” I looked up and I got the feeling none of them had ever had reason to know how prison worked. They were getting quite an education now though! 

“Some inmates came in there with so much fear they never got over it, they were victimized, bullied and that kind of time might as well be forever too. When you’re facing a year, it can feel like ten. So I fought my way out of the pile, got a reputation as a fighter. After awhile, the guards heard about it. They set up a ‘display fight’ after I got out of solitary once. They saw I could hold my own, and then there was fights set up once, sometimes twice a week. They would all bet among themselves and the inmates started betting with their own currency, cigarettes. Some of them would bet on me, some would bet against me.” I looked back at Ali. “So yeah, I’m sure I’ve made some enemies. Why?”

“So if only you and Ash knew about you coming back here, and none of us talked about going for dinner your second night in D.C, nobody put it out on social media...the only way she could know where you were is if one of your phones are bugged. Probably yours, DK.”

 

“Ali, that’s crazy...”

“Then tell me how she knew where you were.” Ali said quietly. I sat there looking into her eyes that looked so much like my whiskey. 

After a minute, I shook my head. “I can’t.”

“Do you have any data, pictures or part of your work maybe, that can’t be replaced?”

I thought about the little contact I’d had with the world since I’d gotten out. “No, just contact info for everyone here. My publisher and editor info is on my laptop.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Is that a serious question?” I responded.

“Okay, bear with me...don’t say anything. We’re all going to be real quiet, okay?” She looked around the room. Everyone nodded. Tammye gave a small smile. “That’s why you’re the captain, Ali. You always know what to do.”

Ali let go my hands and rose. “Well, I only have a theory. We’ll see if I’m right.”

 

She went into the bathroom, shut the water off and brought the towel back out. She unwrapped it on the coffee table and picked up my phone. I watched her shut it off, take the back off, pop the battery out and remove the sim card. She peered at it for only a moment, shook her head and turned to Pinoe. Ali made a gesture for her purse, which Pinoe happened to be standing near, and when it was handed to her, she dug through it until she came up with a pair of tweezers. By now, we had all circled the low table. We all watched her pull a small dot that reminded me of a micro-battery from the inside of my phone and hold it up so we could all see. She shook her head and made a writing motion. Tammye passed her a piece of hotel stationary and a pen.

 _Not supposed to be there_ Ali wrote. Then she took the foreign object into the bathroom, and held it over the the toilet for a moment. It seemed she changed her mind because she turned and took a facecloth from the back of the toilet, wrapped the thing up in it and turned the water on once more and shut the door. When she came back into the main room, she replaced the sim card and battery, popped the back into the housing and turned the phone on.

Then she passed Ash her phone back.

“DK, I think it’s safe to say your phone was bugged.”

“Son of a bitch...”

 

We all had questions. Pinoe asked how she had known to look for something so small. 

Ali merely shrugged as she took a drink from a bottle of water. “You know, we have a lot of time between games sometimes. I watched a documentary once on how technology is changing our everyday lives. Part of it was a bit on how easily our phones can be used against us. What you said, DK, about how Wendy knew where you were, how it was bugging you...that got me wondering if that was possible with your phone.”

“How did you know where to look though, Ali?” Tammye asked. 

“The documentary.”

“So why not flush it?” I finally asked.

“You’ll want to give it to the police.” 

“I do?”

“You will.” Ali nodded. “When I was in Germany, there was an entertainer who was being stalked by a fan, sending weird letters and stuff. They never told the police, destroyed all the letters. But they had a confrontation one day and the entertainer got mad, pushed the fan, who stumbled out in the road and got hit by a bus. There was no paper trail to show the history of the harassment, so public opinion weighed heavy against them. As far as the public was concerned, their career was over. Popular opinion for some time afterward was that if there had been a record of the stalking to point to, it might have turned out different. So, yes, you do want to keep that bug. You also want to get a new sim card too. Put the bug and old sim card together. Keep them somewhere safe until you’re ready to go to the police.”

We all sat staring at Ali, wordless until Ash spoke up. “Damn, Krieger, the stuff you know is scary sometimes.”

 

**_to be continued_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming? Pretty ballsy, eh?


	24. Kind of Fond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little domestic fluff, because every relationship needs some.

The day after my news conference, Ash and our friends were all over the internet. We didn’t dominate it, but we were pretty easy to find. As the others had predicted, our social media accounts exploded and we all agreed not to respond to anything for a few days. My publisher had a melt down when they got the letter of refusal for the erotica piece, and the request for release from my contract. They had no problem tearing up my contract. Tammye and I had lunch at the apartment, I was hesitant to go out, and she came with good news.

“So, you’ve tortured me long enough, what’s your news?” I asked as we nibbled on salad.

“Remember the young man at the news conference from Writer’s Weekly?”

I nodded.

“Writer’s Weekly has reached out, asking if you’d be interested in granting them an interview.”

“No shit?”

Tammye laughed. “Nope!”

“Wow, that’s pretty cool. Do we know what kind of details they’re thinking about, like when and where?”

“They didn’t specify yet. I think they’re waiting to see what you want to do.”

I nodded again. I wanted to get back to writing. I wanted a quiet life with my girlfriend, our friends and a pool. But I knew my life wasn’t going to be quiet for some time yet.

 

“So I guess we’ll need to shop for a potential publisher now.” Tammye continued. “How’s writing going?”

I shrugged. “It’s going, I guess. I’m considering calling the collection’s first draft done once this story is done.”

“Any plans after that?” Tammye chased one lone carrot piece around her bowl. “I hear you’re quite the swimmer.”

I eyed her curiously. “Plans? There will be edits and rewriting on the collection that I expect will be time-consuming.”

“Just reminding you that you’ll want to be thinking about the next work, that’s all. What do you want to do about the interview?”

I finished my salad and took our bowls into the kitchen. I could see no good reason to deny the interview, as long as I knew who would be asking the questions.

“As long as we know who the interviewer will be, and we can pick the place and date, I’m agreeable.”

We heard a key turn in the lock and we both turned toward the door.

“Babe, I’m home early, did you want to grab some pool time?” Ash kissed me first, then her mother.

“That sounds nice. I could use a swim. Would you like to join us Tammye?”

“No, I’m going to have a nice glass of wine and pack for my flight back tomorrow.”

We discussed pick-up time for the ride to the airport the next day, she hugged us both and took her leave.

 

I was in the bedroom, changing into my bathing suit when Ash came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. “I’m really glad she introduced us. I’ve grown kind of fond of you.”

I half-turned in her embrace. “Kind of, Harris?”

She chuckled in my ear. “I’m teasing. I really like that suit on you...it would look awesome pooled around your feet…” She nibbled on my ear and slide her hands down the lycra suit.

We didn’t get to the pool for a couple of hours.

 

After we had done a couple of laps, Ash turned to me and said, “Wish you didn’t have to go back to Florida next week.”

“I have that doctor’s appointment, remember?”

“We got the game schedule today, and the team is off for a week. Did you want some company at that appointment?”

“I would love that!”

Ash winked at me and gave me a mischievous grin. “Good, ‘cause I already got us plane tickets. Race you to the other end of the pool!” Then she pushed off the wall and away from me. I shook my head and raced after her.

 

****

 

Back upstairs a couple of hours later, Ash locked the door after us, and snapped her fingers. “I almost forgot! I got you a new phone today!”

“You didn’t have to do that, I could have gotten it.”

Ash made a face. “I wanted to. Therefore, I did.” She fished the box out of her workout bag and handed it to me.  

“Oooo, sexy red!” I laughed.

“Latest version, with all the latest crap so you can keep up with the rest of the gals.”

I reached up and kissed her. “Thank you, Sweetie, I love it. Same number, or do I have to memorize a new one?”

“Sorry, but a new number seemed safest.”

I nodded. That made sense to me. Then I remembered my news. “I almost forgot to tell you, your mother was contacted by a magazine that wants to interview me!”

“Which one?” Ash asked before she kissed me and went into the bedroom to change into something dry.

“Remember the first question I took at the press conference?”

“The guy who didn’t look old enough to shave?” She asked as she rooted through her drawers for a t-shirt.

“Yeah, the mag he represented wants to interview me.” I pulled a red sleeveless t-shirt out for her and held it out.

She nodded and slipped it on. “You going to do it?”

“Well, I told your mom, as long as we get to pick the place and date, it sounds okay to me.” I replied as I flipped through the few clothes I had brought.

“Awesome! Hopefully they’ll be professional about it. I’m going to give Nikki a call.” Ash kissed me, and left me to finish dressing.

 

 

Ash and Nikki could talk for hours, so I decided that would be as good a time as any to tackle knitted socks.  I took the bag Tammye had given me in Florida out to the living room, and listened as Ash rattled around in the kitchen before going back into the bedroom. I already knew the mechanics of knitting, but learning how to handle four, short, double pointed needles was a bit of a learning curve. When my cramping hands needed a bit of a break a couple of hours later, I set the needles down and wandered into the bedroom to see if my girlfriend was still on the phone. She wasn’t. She had fallen asleep with her phone in her hand. I checked the screen to be sure she hadn’t fallen asleep on Nikki and set it on the night-stand, then covered her with the duvet.

I fooled around with the new phone for a little while, sent out a text to the girls that I had a new number and picked up the needles again. I was still knitting hours later when Ash finally emerged from her nap, snuggled into my side and yawned.

“You still at that?”

“Yeah, socks do take more than a couple of hours to make. Go figure.” I grinned as she poked me in the side. I put the needles down and her head and upper body slid into my lap. “You still tired, Harris?”

“Just trying to wake up slow.” she mumbled. “Thinking about pizza.”

“With tomatoes and feta cheese?”

“Sure, and fungi.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

“You okay with going out once I wake up a little?” Her hand started drawing patterns on my leg, and I had to keep myself from getting distracted.

 

I swallowed. I hadn’t left the building since we had come home the night before. I kept envisioning mobs of cameras and microphones.

“Babe?” Ash sat up and tucked my hair behind my ear.

“Yeah, I’m good.” I smiled quickly.

“We can take the back exit if it’ll make you feel better.”

“I can’t hide in here all the time, I know…”

Ash resumed sketching invisible designs on my leg. “Did swimming help burn off any of the stress?”

“It did.” I nodded. “And the knitting does too. At least that’ll be more productive than giving in to the panic attacks.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were having those?”

I shrugged. “Didn’t want you to worry needlessly if I found a way to deal with them.”

“Tell me next time you get one, DK, please?” Ash’s hand settled on mine and I studied her eyes, so full of love and sincerity. How I could I refuse her anything?

I nodded and she wrapped her arms around me.

 

**_To be continued_ **


	25. Amare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another big step is celebrated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today!

 

  ** _“She’s gonna save me,_**

**_call me Baby_ **

**_and run her hands through my hair...”_ **

**_Hozier_ **

 

The day before we were set to fly back to Florida, I rolled over in the waterbed, faced the bedroom door, and looked straight into Wendy’s eyes.

I felt my heart skip, stutter and beat erratically, and when Wendy raised her arm, I finally saw the dull lump of metal in her hand. It took a moment for my brain to register what it was before she smiled with no happiness. “Time to die, inmate.”

“ **NO**!” I shouted as I tried to lurch from the bed.“I’m not ready to die, damn you!”

 

“Dakota! Stop fighting, it’s okay!”

“I’m not ready to die, do you hear me?”

“Dakota, stop fighting me...”

“Ash?” I stopped and blinked, feeling her arms around me properly now. We were laying in bed, tangled in sheets and the duvet. The doorway was empty.

“You’re okay. It was just another nightmare, you’re safe now.” Ash was behind me and I was safely in her embrace.

My breath was coming hard and fast, as if I’d just finished laps in the pool, and my chest hurt. “Jesus...”

“I’ve got you...”

“She was going to kill me, Ash. She had a gun, and she was going to kill me. She said it was time to die...”

“Wendy?”

I nodded as the tears started to slide down my face. “I hate her for doing this to us. Why can’t she just fuck off?” My voice cracked and I started to sob.My body shook with frustration and the force of the tears, and I could feel Ash rubbing my arms, trying to comfort me as best she could. By the time I got myself under control, my chest felt as if it had a set of encyclopedias on it, and I was exhausted.

“Maybe it’s time to go to the police and tell them what’s going on.” Ash suggested softly.

I scrubbed at my face and peered at the clock. “Pretty sure they wouldn’t appreciate that at four in the morning. I’m okay now.” I patted her hand, still wrapped around my bicep, and twisted so I could face her.

“Are you sure?”

“More or less.”I touched my forehead to hers and we lay there quietly for a few minutes. “Thank you, Ash.”

“I’m always here for you, Babe.”

I sighed.

 

By four thirty, it became obvious I wasn’t about to get any more sleep. Ashlyn had drifted off again, and I eased carefully out of the bed so I wouldn’t wake her. I covered her with the duvet, shut the bedroom door behind me and made my way to the kitchen.

I put the kettle on, rubbing my chest absent-mindedly, and got the green tea out that Tammye had brought me. I began to consider that dealing with this might be more than I could handle alone.Perhaps it was time to do more than just talk to the police. Maybe it was time to talk to someone who knew how to exorcise demons like mine. I shut the kettle off as the water began to boil, poured the water over the bag and went to the balcony door with my cup in hand. Thankfully, the door made no noise as I slid it open and went out onto the balcony.

I sat out there in the dark drinking green tea and thinking until I got chilled and had to go back inside to retrieve a sweater and thick socks.

Ash hadn’t budged.

 

I watched the sun come up outside thinking about a long distance relationship with Ashlyn, and I realized I didn’t want that. I had been in D.C a couple of weeks now and while I hadn’t gotten out as much as I had originally wanted, I was ready to move on from this shitty, emotionally crippled place in my life. I wanted to be there fully for Ash. Support her in her career, go to every game, celebrate our friends birthdays, maybe throw dinner parties...I wanted to move on. I didn’t see how that would be possible from Florida.

The first step was seeing the doctor.

My musings were interrupted by a sexy blonde settling into a chair beside me. I looked at her, still sleep mussed, and smiled. “Hey there.”

She sipped from her coffee and smiled back. “You look a little better. Did you get any more sleep?”

“Nope. Been out here drinking tea and thinking.”

She sipped from her cup and looked out at the neighborhood, waiting for me to share what had been weighing so heavily on me.

 

“I’m done being an emotional victim, Ash. I want to move past this...shit I’m stuck in. I’ve pretty much decided to talk to someone about it...someone who understands how a place like Springbow can affect people’s lives. Someone who can help me get out from under Wendy’s influence.” I reached out and took her right hand. “I’m thinking that maybe my time in Florida is done too.”

Her head turned at that. “Are you saying what I think you are?”

“Depends on what you’re thinking, I guess.”

“DK, I’ve really enjoyed having you here. Being with you makes me more complete, the apartment feels better with you here...”

“Even with your sleep disturbed by the stupid nightmares?” I asked.

“They aren’t stupid.” She got up out of the chair, set her cup down and kneeled in front of me. “They’re part of you, the frightened, shattered part of you, but still a part of you. I’ve been trying to find a way to suggest that you stay for a while longer, but I didn’t want to spook you. Okay, we haven’t gone out for months, but...”

I laida palm on her cheek and looked into those hazel eyes I loved so much. “I don’t want a long-distance relationship, Ashlyn.”

She smiled and took a breath. “I don’t either, so move in with me. If it seems too quick, just think about it as an extended vacation or something...”

I leaned forward and kissed her to stopthe words. When I pulled back, I smiled and my chest finally felt light for the first time in hours. “I’d love to move in with you, Ash. You’ve shown me what living really is, you’ve shown me that I can be loved, you’ve let me love you. You’ve saved me, Ashlyn, and I’m going to get better. I love you more every day...” I smiled and kissed her with every bit of love I could put into my lips.

 

When we pulled apart, we were both grinning like a couple of love-struck idiots, which I guess we were.

“This calls for a celebration.” She said.

“Think the gals are up? How would you feel about having them over for dinner? I could make Italian...”

She kissed me before rising from her knees. “I need my phone...You ready for coffee?” she asked as she picked up her cup.

“Sure am.” 

 

****

 

Hours later, the apartment smelled of garlic and onions. I had music on the stereo, and since Ash had gone out to pick up wine, I was singing along with the music.

 

_ 'Cause with my mid-youth crisis all said and done _

_ I need to be youthfully felt 'cause, God, I never felt young _

 

_ She's gonna save me, _

_ Call me "baby" _

_ Run her hands through my hair _

_ She'll know me crazy, _

_ Soothe me daily... _

 

I heard Ash come into the apartment talking, so I stopped singing and went into the living room. She was laughing and shaking her head as she looked up and smiled at me. “Hey, Babe, look who I found outside!”

Ali peeked around Ash’s shoulder. “Dakota, your crazy girlfriend seems to think we need to celebrate something and she won’t tell me what’s going on. You’ll tell me, right?”

I chuckled a little as Ali came to hug me. “‘Fraid not. You’ll have to wait a little bit. We want to tell everyone all at once.”

“Damn, that smells good!” Ali replied as she poked me in the ribs. “You swim, cook, make my best friend happy...you’re lucky to have snatched her up before anyone else did, Harris!”

“She makes socks, too!” Ash replied as she put the wine on the counter. “Come and see this...”

 

 

I went back into the kitchen to stir the contents of the frying pan, feeling pretty good about the day, despite how it had started. I opened the oven to check on the roasted red peppers, found them done and pulled the tray out. the kitchen filled with the scent of them and Ali and Ash came back in, sniffing the air.

“Holy shit, that smells good...” Ali said. “Nice sock so far, DK. You taking orders? D.C gets snow and cold too, you know.”

I laughed. “If Ash’s socks go well, then, yeah, I might. When are Abby and Pinoe supposed to get here?”

“Any minute now, I think. Want a hand in here?” Ash asked.

“No, I’m good. I enjoy cooking. You let me spoil our friends. Go hang out with Ali.”

“Oh, you’re only spoiling our friends? Not me?” Ash play-pouted.

I put a hand on her hip, leaned forward and kissed the pout away. “You know I’ll spoil you forever.”

Ali chuckled and rolled her eyes as she left the kitchen. “Better keep her, Harris. She’s special.”

 

****

 

“So you’re probably wondering why we asked you to come and help us celebrate tonight...” Ash said as she looked around the table. Our friends looked from her to me and back again.

“Dakota has decided to leave Florida behind and make D.C her home, specifically, here, with me.”

“You’re moving in?” Ali asked with beginning of a happy smile.

I could only nod. It was too hard to talk with my face splitting in my own smile.

Megan and Abby started to clap, and soon all four of them were applauding and beaming at me.

“Speech, speech!” Pinoe called. Soon they were all demanding I say something.

I blushed and got to my feet and picked up my glass of wine. They quieted and I looked at each of them in turn. “The story teller in me never believed I could have a happy life. Happy endings were for fairy tales. But I’ve found out that I was wrong. I’m surrounded by loved ones, all of you. My family. You have all shown me love in one way or another, and I want to thank you for that now. I was blessed the day I met Ash...” I smiled down the table at my girlfriend. “And further blessed when I let the rest of you past the wall I was hidden behind. There is no one luckier than I am right now.” I raised my glass to all of them. “Here’s to love. Amare!”

“Amare!” They all said, and we drank.

 

to be continued!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the doctor's appointment and a nasty surprise just before they pack up


	26. Another Cusp Reached

_**“There's a fire starting in my heart** _

_**Reaching a fever pitch** _

_**And it's bringing me out the dark”** _

_**Adele** _

We were all lounging in the living room in various states of fullness when Abby asked, “So if you’re moving in here, are you going back to Florida to pack?”

“I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow afternoon, and then I guess I’ll start packing. I don’t expect to actually bring much. It might amount to a few boxes.”

“You have any idea how sad that sounds?” Ali asked from the end of the couch.

“Look at it this way, it means I won’t have to hire a truck.” I answered from my spot on the floor, leaning against Ash’s legs as I always did. “If I end up with what I think I will, I can pack it, put it on the bus and send it here. I can be in D.C before my belongings get here.”

“Never thought of it that way.” She conceded.

“Harris, you need more furniture.” Pino said. “If Dakota keeps feeding us all this way, we’ll need to stretch out.”

“If DK keeps feeding us like this, we’ll have to add gym time.” Ash said with a grin. “Although I have had my eye on a nice leather sofa...”

****  
  


“So what’s the appointment for, Dakota?” Ali spoke up again.

“I’m hoping he can get to the bottom of the dizzy spells and exhaustion. I’m eating better and still feeling the same. If it’s diabetes, fine, tell me so I can make whatever changes I have to. If it’s something else, I want to know. Like I told Ash this morning, I want to move on with my life. Moving is only part of it. Tammye has plans for my career and I have plans for my future. I want to be done with the health stuff, done with Wendy and all that.”

“My mother has plans for your career?” Ash asked from above me.

I nodded. “She and I were talking the other day about what I want to do after this short story collection is done. I’m thinking about a sci-fi/speculative fiction novel and she wants me to think about going on tour to promote this collection once it’s published.”

“No way!” Abby sat  straighter and grinned.

“Yes way, and I think you’ll be getting the first draft of this last short story in the next three days or so for an advance reading.”

“Wicked!”

I chuckled.

“What time is your flight tomorrow morning?” Ali asked as she flicked my foot with one of hers.

“Supposed to fly out at eight.”

“You want a ride to the airport?”

“Thank you, but you’d have to get up too early.” I shook my head. “But maybe a ride home when we come back?”

“Sure thing. Just text me. You’ll let me know how the appointment goes, right?”

“Of course.”

“And you’ll let us know, right, Kriegs?” Pinoe spoke up.

“Of course.” Ali borrowed my answer.

“I have to go while I can still move.” Abby said as she got up. “Sarah has plans for us tomorrow.”

“Maybe next time we do dinner, you’ll bring her along so I can meet her?” I teased. “Come to think of it, Megan, I haven’t met Sera yet either...”

“Well, then, you have even more to look forward to when you get back! Come on, Pinoe, let’s get going...” Abby reached a hand back and helped her friend off the couch.

Ali offered to help clean up, but we reassured her she didn’t have to. “Okay, but if you need help unpacking, you know where to find me.”

“I’ll call you and let you know what the doc says.” I promised as she gathered her purse and jacket. With hugs all around, our friends left and Ash and I were alone again.

****  
  


****

The next morning went pretty smoothly. It had been a calm flight and I was waiting for Ash to rent a vehicle. Some time during the flight I had begun to feel decidedly unwell, and I hadn’t said anything right away. But while I waited on Ash, I had found a nearby bench and sat down. I was lightheaded and my chest was starting to ache again, but I was hoping it would pass before Ash figured out I wasn’t feeling well.

“DK?”

“Don’t tell me, you got a Jeep this time, right?” I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

“A yellow one, but yeah. You okay?” She reached for my hand.

“A little off...I’ll be okay.”

“Let’s get you into the Jeep, you can rest while I drive, okay?”

I nodded and got to my feet. Ash took the bags in one hand, offered me her arm on the other side and we made our way out to the rental lot. Ash settled me in the passenger seat, closed the door behind me and stashed the bags in the back. Once the Jeep was started, I gave her the address of the medical center and we were off.

****  
  


When we got there, the nurse took us right back. “You don’t look so good...” She said. “Get up there and lie down, okay? I want to take your vitals.” She peered into my eyes, took my pulse and blood pressure and was noting it all in my file when the doctor came in. “Okay, Miss Undomiel...”

The nurse interrupted him, gave him my vitals and they exchanged a concerned look. He moved to my side and took my pulse himself.  

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

“Shortness of breath? Chest pain?”

“Yeah. Tired too. Trouble focusing.”

“Can you sit up? I’d like to listen to your heart.”

Ash was there in a flash and helped me to a sitting position before standing behind me, squeezed between the exam bed and the wall.

The doctor settled the stethoscope on my back, told me to breathe normally and listened before moving it to the front. A minute later, he turned to the nurse. “Nitro, low dose.”

She nodded and left the room.

“Nitro?” I could hear the fear in Ashlyn’s voice.

“Doc, this is my girlfriend...”

“Ashlyn Harris, I recognize you. My daughter has you plastered all over her walls.” He said and he stuck his hand out. “Edward Callahan.”

“Why nitro?” I asked.

“You’re presenting with heart attack symptoms, but you aren’t having one yet, so we’re going to give you the nitro and see what that does.” The nurse came back and gave me a pill and a cup of water. She took the empty cup away and Ash put a hand on my shoulder as Dr. Callahan sat on the stool. “So while we wait for that to work, tell me what brought you here today.”

“I’ve been having dizzy spells, exhaustion, and random chest pains. But I didn’t think they were heart attacks though, my neck and shoulders haven’t hurt or anything. My heart races sometimes, feels like it skips a beat or something...”

“How’s your diet? Do you eat well? Sleep enough?”

“She eats better now.” Ash  spoke up. “She used to forget to eat, get too busy and not sleep enough. She’s taken up swimming again.”

“Not smoking?”

I shook my head.

“I didn’t think so. Okay, Let the nurse take some blood, and while she does that, I’m going to see if I can bump some folks around and get you booked for a couple of tests. I’d like to see if we can get an ecg, blood tests and a chest x-ray. If I can get all those booked for today, do you have time?” He asked as he looked from Ash to me.

We both nodded.

“Okay, I’ll check in with you and let you know where you’re going first. Don’t run off.” He patted my leg and left the room.

When we were alone again, Ash kissed the back of my head. “Lean back against me, DK.  Just relax.”

to be continued!

 


	27. Don't You Ever Tame Your Demons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the best pieces of advice to a writer is to torture your characters, because it shows you what they're really made of. Well, I feel bad for Dakota, even though I already know what she's made of. Just when life starts to cut her a break...

_**“The shock of any trauma...leaves an indelible mark on your psyche.”** _

_**Alex Lifeson** _

When I was finally done, and had my shirt back on, I walked out the small metal door and down a short hallway. The tech that was serving as my guide saw Ash shoot up from her seat.. “Miss Harris?”

“That’s me.”

“Just follow the green lines on the floor back to Dr. Callahan’s office and his nurse will let you know the next steps.” She winked at me. “Take care of that dragon.”

We were half way back to the doctor’s office when Ash turned to me. “She saw your dragon?”

“I had to wear the gown of shame, Ash. It’s not like she was hitting on me.”

“DK, she was totally hitting on you!”

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

We were shown to an exam room again, and the nurse took my vitals, for comparison, she said.

“Was not.” I muttered.

“Was too.”

“Not.”

“Too.”

The nurse looked from me to Ash, then back to me. “So I guess this means you’re feeling better?”

I flashed her a quick smile. “Somewhat. Still tired. Not dizzy.”

“No chest pains?” The doctor asked as he came back in the room.

“No, but my heart beat feels fluttery, and it has nothing to do with my gorgeous yet delusional girlfriend.”

The nurse rolled her eyes and the doctor listened to my heart beat while Ash sat there nodding like a demented bobblehead.

After a while, he nodded a little and cleared his throat. “Okay, I have a diagnosis and a favor to ask.”

Ash stopped nodding and got serious.

“First, What you have is MVP, or mitral valve prolapse. It’s a heart valve abnormality that’s usually not serious. This valve,” He picked up a plastic heart model cut-away and pointed to an open valve, “Normally moves blood from the upper chamber to the lower chamber. During a prolapse, the valve leaflets flap backwards, allowing a small leakage of blood back into the atrium. We don’t know exactly what causes it, but it has been traced through families before.”

“So how big a deal is this?” Ash asked.

“Well, most people who have MVP don’t need  treatment at all, it depends on their lifestyle. Diet, exercise and so on. From the history I have on file for you, Dakota, and the questionnaire Ashlyn filled out while you were in x-ray, I’d say you’re on the right track. More water, less whiskey. More vegetables, more sleep, more fun to balance out the work load, but I have a feeling hanging out with a world-class athlete is making those changes anyway. Regular check-ups, including ECGs and x-rays, will be needed annually. If the fainting spells or palpitations get worse, beta blockers may have to be considered. You’ll have to be more careful when you exercise. Ashlyn has said you like to swim. Don’t over-do it. If you’re tired, stop. The first time you feel your chest getting heavy, or it’s getting hard to breathe, stop. Pay attention to how your body feels.”

“So I guess competitive swimming is out.” Ash muttered.

“Pardon?” I looked at her, confused.

“You were going to go competitive?” the doc asked me.

“You should see how fast she is, Doc! A second behind the world record holder for back stroke! Seriously!”

I chuckled at the doctor’s wide eyes. “I’m not going competitive.”

“Well, be careful not to overdo anything. Sex is fine, too much weight at the gym is not.”

“Damn, and here I was going to go into bodybuilding…” I watched Ash roll her eyes at my comment and I chuckled.

“Serious question now doc.” Ash spoke up again. “Dakota is moving to DC, with me. Is there someone specific she should see?”

Dr. Callahan wrote a few names on a prescription sheet and handed it to her. “All of those are skilled doctors. If none of them have room on their patient rosters, call me and I’ll give you a few more names.”

Ash nodded. “You said you had a favor to ask?”

****  
  


“Remember I said my daughter was a big fan?”

Ash nodded again.

“She happens to be in my office, waiting on me…”

“Can I meet her?”

The doctor blinked and I smothered a smile. I knew exactly what Ash was doing. “Sure, follow me.”

I stood out in the hall and watched as Ash met with the daughter, shook her hand, chatted with her for a few minutes, took a few pictures with her and autographed whatever was put in front of her.

When the doctor emerged from the office, he  came and put his hand on my shoulder. “You ever need anything, you let me know. A medical opinion, a medical contact for one of your articles...anything at all.” Then he turned to shake Ash’s hand. “Thank you, you’ve made my daughter very happy. You take care of Dakota. I know she’s stubborn as a goat. You’ve got your hands full with that one.”

Finally, we were back in the Jeep and headed back to my apartment.

“I’m glad you were there with me. I wouldn’t have been able to remember all that. You filled out a questionnaire while I was in x-ray?”

“Yeah, they asked about your eating habits, sleep, exercise, stuff like that.” Ash let the Jeep slow at a traffic light. “I’m glad I was there too.”

“Competitive swimming? What the hell was that?”

“I was just fooling around, DK. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

I shook my head and took her hand in mine, kissed the knuckles and smiled.

As Ash opened the passenger door for me at the apartment, I looked up at her. “You know what I’ll miss about Florida?”

“What’s that?” she asked as she shouldered both of our bags.

“Your mom and our spot on the beach.” We walked up the stairs, talking about the spot in the cluster of rocks. “Maybe your Mom will let us come and invade every now and then.” I unlocked the apartment. “I wouldn’t say no to … oh my god…”

“DK?” Ash said from behind me.

I stepped aside and let Ash into what was left of my apartment.

The first thing I noticed that all my cupboards and doors were open, although I missed the writing on the wall at first was beyond me. The balcony door glass was broken, spiderwebbed and creaking, all of the drawers in the kitchen had been upended and scattered. Whatever food we had left was sprinkled everywhere, confetti for insects. Stunned, I crunched over nameless detritus into my bedroom. The sheets had been pulled off my bed and lay in a pile, torn now and no better than rags. The pillows were slashed...murdered and gutted and tossed all over the floor. The mattress seemed to have suffered the same fate. My bathroom was a nightmare. The sink had been smashed into fist sized pieces of porcelain, and the toilet just made me gag. Speechless, I turned and stumbled back out into the living room and really saw the writing on the wall.

It looked like someone had emptied the toilet, although I knew they hadn’t, and had written

_**does she know what you did, inmate?** _

I had to pull my shirt over my nose and mouth to keep from gagging again, and I felt Ash wrap an arm around me.

“Ash...why would she do this?”

“C’mon, we aren’t staying here. Come back to the Jeep.”

I let myself be lead away, back down the stairs and outside. Ash got me into the passenger seat, buckled me in and dug in my jacket pocket for my keys. “I have to get our bags and lock up. I’ll be right back, DK.”

****  
  


I have no idea how long she was gone. I had no sense of time. I couldn’t think straight.

When Ash came back, she was on the phone. “Okay, we’ll meet you at Mom’s and fill you in there. Thanks.”

She hung up, started the Jeep and pulled away from the destruction I couldn’t help but see.

“DK, we’re going to Mom’s house, okay?”

I couldn’t make my jaw work.

“It’ll be okay, Dakota, you’ll see.”

I stared straight ahead, unseeing

**_does she know what you did, inmate?_ **

I felt Ash unbuckling my safety belt, guiding me inside...sliding my jacket off...laying me down on a bed...stroking my arm and saying something to me...it was like trying to live through a fog. I knew I should have heard...felt...something. All I could see clearly were the words **_does she know what you did, inmate?_** written in shit on my wall.

All I could think was that it was all over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not quite over yet, despite how Dakota feels. Her mind is slipping away from her. Can she make it out of this with her sanity, or will she slip away into that darkness where only the tortured and insane exist?
> 
> To be continued


	28. Corrosive Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy pushes the situation in a totally new and horrible way.

**_“Evil is always devising more corrosive misery through man’s restless need to exact revenge out of his hate.”_ **

**_Ralph Steadman_ **

 

 

**_does she know what you did, inmate?_ **

 

I remember hearing people talking. Ash, Tammye, I thought I heard Ali’s voice...

Sleep was safer, I chose the escape of sleep, until I couldn’t.

Wendy was everywhere. In my nightmares, behind my eyes, in my head...

I remember Ash laying behind me, her arms wrapped around me as she always did and hearing her voice. The words weren’t clear at first, but I heard the tone, and the concern, and the love. I latched on to her quiet voice, I focused on the love and gradually the words got clearer.

“I don’t know where you are right now, Dakota, I can only guess that you’ve slipped off somewhere that isn’t as scary, but I need you to come back to me. I need to see your blue eyes focus on mine again. I need to hear your voice. I want to see you roll your eyes at me when I say something goofy. We were planning the next step together, remember? We were so happy...don’t let her take that away from you...from us. She’s already taken your laughter from me, she’s taken your sense of self-worth, and your peace. She taken my friend from me and I’ll be damned if I’ll let her win. She doesn’t deserve you...

I’ll tell you what though, you deserve to be happy. So come back to me. Let me make you smile again.”

 

My breath caught in my chest and I felt hot tears slide down my face. “I don’t deserve to be happy, Ash.” I whispered.

“Sure you do, Babe. You’vehad enough misery and heartache. I don’t know what you think you’re doing penance for, but you’ve paid enough. It’s time to let yourself be happy.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“You can. You have let her have enough power over you. It’s time to take it back. Come out into the other room with me, have something to eat, you’re probably hungry, right?”

My stomach betrayed me and growled.

“See? You need to eat something. Wendy is not worth making yourself sick over. I happen to know that there’s home-made chicken noodle soup out there...”

My stomach growled again. I sighed. “Okay.”

I was a little dizzy as I sat up and I finally recognized where we were. “This is your old room...”

“Mom’s was the safest place, and the closest, I thought of at the time.”

“At the time? How long have we been here?”

Ash sat on the bed beside me, one hand rubbing my back. “A couple of days. You’ve been pretty out of it. We’ve been taking shifts watching you.”

“Watching me?” I turned my head so I could look at her properly.

“You stopped breathing a couple of times, Just for a few heartbeats, but ...”

“I’m sorry...” I rested my head on her shoulder.

“Sshh, it’s okay. It was too much for you to handle, I understand. It _was_ pretty bad.” 

“I must look like shit...”

She jerked her head toward the bathroom. “Go clean up, I’ll wait for you here.”

 

When we left the room, Ash said I could sit out on the patio and watch the water while she got me soup. I slid the patio door open and was surprised to see someone else already there.

“Ali?”

“DK...” She rose from the chair and took a step toward me. “I can’t believe she did that...” Ali’s arms opened and she closed the distance. “Come here...”

She was the only other person besides Ash that could make me feel safe in a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt one hand settle on the small of my back, and one on the back of my head. “Why, Ali, why would she do something so destructive?”

“My guess is that she wants to hang on to whatever power she had over you. From what Ashlyn told me, it sounds like Wendy wants to force you into telling Ash everything. Maybe she thinks that without us, she can step in and have the same kind of power over you that she did before. But you know we aren’t going anywhere, right?”

 

I nodded as the patio door slid open again.

 

“Come sit down and have some soup.” Ali said as she released me and steered me toward the patio table. 

I sat with my back against the house as Ash put the bowl down in front of me, followed by crackers, cheese and a bottle of water.

“Thanks...”

“No problem, DK. Can’t have you passing out on me, just got you back.” Ash smiled at me, rubbed my shoulder and sat in the chair next to mine, and Ali sat next to her.

Neither said anything as I ate, and while they tried not to let me see, I knew they were watching me carefully, in between exchanging worried glances.

By the time I’d finished, the sun was starting to set. I pushed the bowl back, took a drink of water and looked up. “Two days, eh?”

It was Ali who nodded. “Yeah. Ash called me from the apartment when she went back up for your bags.”

“I told her about the doc too.” 

I nodded and reached for Ash’s hand. “Thanks.”

She nodded and as her thumb moved over the skin of my hand she said, “My brother and I convinced my mom to go visit her cousin in Fort Lauderdale. She let us have the house for a week. Do you think you’re up to talking about what you want to do?”

“What I want to do is crawl into a hole and pull the earth over me.” I said as I watched the sky darken.

“You keep saying I saved you,” Ash began. “I need _you_ as much as you need _me_. I swore to you before that I would always be here for you, and I meant it. So giving up is no longer an option, Dakota. I need you to fight, not only for yourself, but for us.”

 

 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're down to the final few chapters. Thoughts?


	29. The Wrong I Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, Dakota's final secret is out. But will it tear she and Ash apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said last chapter, we're getting down to the final few now. It's getting harder to wait and only post one a day, so today, you get a few!

_** “She never asked me once about the wrong I did...” ** _

_** Hozier ** _

 

I sighed and looked down at the tabletop until Ali reached over and snagged my other hand. “I did some research yesterday, and I learned three things. Springbowhas a reputation for being one of the toughest women’s prisons in the country.The reported rate of PTSD, in our penal system, is highest there.Even without Wendy’s mind games, it wouldn’t be surprising if you were having a hard time trying to deal with the after effects of your sentence. With all she’s done though...your breakdown was pretty much inevitable, DK. Her attack on your apartment was much more documentable than merely bugging your phone and stalking you. Those are criminal activities, but her attack on your home and possessions just added to it. You have something you can do about this. You can choose to fight. You can fight for your relationship, your friendships, your happiness and the future you deserve.”

 

It was nearly full dark by now, but I could see them by the light cast from the kitchen window. I squeezed both their hands, shook my head sadly and stood up. I let go of their hands, my support line, and went to the edge of the patio. I stood with my back to them and spoke words that burned like acid in my throat.

“Ash, you said earlier that you didn’t know what I’m doing penance for...I do. I’ve been fairly open with both of you, but I have this guilt rolling around inside me that no amount of home-made soup will ever fix. I think it’s that guilt that Wendy is counting on to keep me unsettled. It’s the guilt that she is counting on to pull us all apart.”

“Dakota, what could you have done to feel so much guilt over? You said you didn’t kill anyone...”

“No, Ash. But I nearly did.” I didn’t dare turn around to watch their reactions. “Not long after Wendy had been an inmate a few weeks, a few of us were fairly friendly with her. We were taking her prison-jobs for her when we could, getting her extra stuff when we could, giving her our smokes when she asked, that kind of thing. But we hadn’t noticed we were doing it. One afternoon, out in the yard, she told us there was another inmate that needed to be taught a lesson. Described her, told us her name, we all knew of her. Wendy said she was in there for the worst kind of crime, murdering her own child, a slow and painful death. Wendy was more worldly than us, we never thought to question what she was telling us. She told us there was a certain kind of prison justice, that we needed to teach this particular inmate that her time behind bars would not forgive her sins. She swore us to secrecy. Said if we tipped anyone off, she would gut us with a toothbrush shiv if we ever said anything, and none of us doubted her. She could be cruel, even then. Your best friend if she thought she could use you, but once she had no need of you...you were sure to end up swinging from a sheet in your cell. So we...we did as she told us and waited for this particular inmate in the showers one day when we knew the guards were less vigilant. Three of us jumped her and beat her within an inch of her life...when we stopped, it was only because we knew the guards would be on rounds soon, and the whole time we were breaking her ribs, her jaw, her skull, her fingers… The whole time, Wendy stood there and watched. She watched and never said a word while we did her dirty work, and it wasn’t until much, much later any of us found out that the woman we had beaten didn’t even have a child, never had. She had crossed Wendy on the outside, that was all she was guilty of. And we behaved worse than animals, and I never got a chance to apologize, or explain to her why…” My face streamed with tears now as I turned toward my girlfriend and our best friend, but I couldn’t look them in the eye. “And I know this makes me a horrible person, Ash. I know you deserve better than me, and I should have told you, but when was I going to bring that up? What’s the right way to admit to the woman you love that you nearly killed a person based on a fucking lie?”

 

I shot off the patio, didn’t make eye contact with either Ashlyn or Ali because I didn’t want to see the horror in their faces, the condemnation in their eyes. I just bolted until I could go no further, stopped by the lapping surf. I could hear the hiss of the water on the sand, but the glint of moonlight off the water was blurred by the tears. Tears for what I was certain was the end of our relationship. Hot tears of shame for my part in the beating, and my desire to keep it all buried. Tears of anger at Wendy for bringing it all back, most of all, for forcing my hand once again.

 

I was unsure how long I stood there alone. Long enough for the tears to dry on my face, long enough for my feet to get cold in the sea-water, long enough to start thinking about slipping away in the pre-dawn light. Just running...somewhere I couldn’t bring shame to Ashlyn and our friends, where Ash’s career would be safe from emotional hot-heads with secrets like mine. On damp, cold feet, I went back to the now-empty patio, wrestled my feet into my runners and eased around the outside of the house. My shame so completely heavy and bitter in my mouth that I never saw the shadowy form leaning against the Jeep. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I recognized my girlfriend’s voice, rough though it was.

“I know you don’t want me around, now that you know what kind of person I am, and I don’t blame you. I could have very well been a killer, I almost was, and I understand that you want to distance yourself, and your career from me. I don’t blame you. I know…” I was shaking so hard, I could barely get the words out.

 

“You don’t know a damn thing, Dakota. Because if you did, you would know that your confession does not make you a horrible person. It makes you a human being who fell prey to a lying scheming, manipulative bitch. The fact that you still feel badly about it speaks louder to me about your character,than the result of it all. You can’t run from this, you can’t outrun Wendy while she thinks she has a hold over you, you can’t outrun guilt, Dakota. Yes, you may think you have blood on your hands, but I’m telling you we don’t see it. Family sees your potential, your kindness, and your goodness. My career will not suffer for having you in my life. It will suffer if you walk out of my life though, because I think it might just kill me if you left. You will kill me as surely as if I had been shot, but it would be a slower death. You told my mother you would never knowingly, intentionally hurt me, and if you leave me now DK, you will shatter my heart into fragments I will never be able to collect and put back together. Because I don’t want to live a life without you in it, do you understand?” Her voice cracked and even as the last word left her lips, I was rushing toward her, toward her open arms, back toward her love that I had so misjudged.

**_Just a couple of chapters left!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already hard at work on the sequel!  
> What did you think of this chapter?


	30. Did Too!

 

_**“Comedy can be a cathartic way to deal with personal trauma.”** _

_**Robin Williams** _

__

When the sun came up, it lit the living room and gave it a heavenly glow, most especially the warrior on the sofa who was trying to hang on to the last vestiges of sleep. She flipped the pillow over her face to try and block the solar alarm and I had to smile. I’d heard Ali was not a morning person. But I also knew that I held the secret to waking she and Ash.

Bacon and coffee.

As I turned the bacon, I gave Ash five minutes before she was padding into the room in bare feet.

The coffee maker stopped spluttering and I turned to fill my cup.

“Really hope that’s for me.”

I bit off a smile and held the cup out to Ali.

I had just poured Ash’s when I heard a yawn from the doorway. “How long have you been up, Dakota?”

I turned, lifted her left arm and peered at her watch. “About three hours.”

“DK, we only got to bed at two!”

“I know.” I handed Ashlyn her coffee. “Are we eating inside or outside?”

“Outside!” Ali called out from the living room.

“There’s your answer.” Ash gestured toward the other room.

“Okay, you two go relax outside, have your coffee, wake up, and I’ll bring your breakfasts out.”

They gave me funny looks, but they went outside. Within ten minutes, we were all eating bacon, eggs, and toast outside in the sea-air.

 

****

When we were done, Ash gathered up the dishes and took them inside. Ali took our cups in, refilled them and brought them back out. We all sat in silence, drinking our coffee, and I knew I had to fish or cut bait.

“Ali...you know you’re my best friend after Ash…and I’m going to tell you both right now, there are no more secrets. There’s nothing else Wendy can hold over my head. So in the interest  of our friendship, I want you to know that Ash stopped me from leaving last night…”

“What!?” Ali’s back went ramrod straight. “You were going to slink away?”

“Hear me out, please.” I reached for her hand in order to keep her from leaving before I could explain properly. “Somewhere in my screwed up mind, I thought she, and you, would be safer if I wasn’t anywhere near you. But the important part is that we talked, and I didn’t leave, and we talked some more.”

“Until two.” Ashlyn added.

“At which point we fell asleep. I didn’t sleep long though, and I’ve decided that Wendy Morain can go fuck herself.”

Both Ali and Ash smiled widely.

“I have decided that my first order of business today will be to visit the police station, give them a statement, show them the bug, the messages, the video Ash took of my apartment and ask them to file charges.”

Ali’s smile grew a little cocky just before she sipped from her mug. “There’s the Dakota I admire. All right, you’re forgiven for thinking we’d let you leave.”

****

It was much later in the day when the police finally gave me the go-ahead to start cleaning the apartment. Ash, Ali and I had gone to the police station, sworn statements telling them all about what Wendy had done, said, what she had sent, we told them about the bug found in my phone, and turned it over to them. Ash sent them the video through e-mail, given them photos of the apartment, told them we hadn’t touched anything and they sent a team out to take evidence themselves.

I had to find the building manager and explain that my apartment had been trashed. I explained that someone from my past had been responsible. Of course, he wanted to see the damage, and of course he went ballistic. I assured him we would clean up, I would repaint, replace the door and the smashed sink, and that the police had already done what they had to in order to file charges against the person who had caused the damage.

When we were back out in the hall, he took a deep breath. “Listen, you’ve been a good tenant before this, I’m not pissed at you, but I’ll be filing charges against this person, too.”

“I completely understand, I’m really sorry about this, but I’ll fix as much as I can…”

He waved me off. “I’ll go down and get two sheets of plywood, if you can hold them up for me, maybe you and I can keep that glass from shattering all over the apartment. I can get a new sink easy enough.”

While I was talking to the building manager, Ash and Ali had gone out and gotten cleaning supplies, masks and coffee. They got back just as he left. I tackled the bathroom alone, I couldn’t ask them to take that on. By the time I was finished in that room, I was more than happy to go stand out on the balcony. Even if it was to hold up a heavy piece of plywood while it was screwed into a metal frame. Once he left, it didn’t take the three of us long to finish the clean up. The re-painting would take time though. We decided to stop for the day, pick up pizza and head back for the night.

As we had in the morning, we ate outside. The sunset was made all the more vivid by the skim of clouds that gave depth to the sky, and I was certain that the smell of the ocean was sharper than it had been before.

“Is it me, or does the pizza taste extraordinarily good?”

“That’s the taste of true freedom, DK. The taste of a life you can finally enjoy.” Ash smiled at me, and for the first time in days, her eyes were free of worry. I felt a pang of guilt because I knew I’d been the source of that, but I also knew we could only go up from there.

“So what’s next, Dakota?” Ali asked as she settled back in her chair.

“Overall? Get the apartment painted, give Mr. Warren back his extra key, pack what I want to keep, give away what I don’t want and go back home.”

I glanced over at Ash and was thrilled to see that dimple I loved so much.

“Who’s Mr. Warren?” Ali asked Ashlyn in a mock stage-whisper.

“An elderly neighbor down the hall from DK’s apartment that she used to tease.”

“I did not!” I protested as Ash dissolved into laughter. I poked my girlfriend. “He locks himself out all the time, so he gave me a spare key. I answered the door  one morning, not knowing it was Ash on the other side…”

“You thought it was the old guy, so you answered it in a silk housecoat! What was I supposed to think?”

“It covered everything!” I spluttered.

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Then how did I see your dragon?” Ash laughed. Then she turned to Ali, “This is the same dragon that she flashed the tech with...the same one you’ve seen…”

I rolled my eyes, smiled and shook my head. “I did not flash the tech, I was having a damn ECG test, and Ali has seen it because the dragon shows above my swim suit, you nerd.” I laughed.

_**to be continued for at least one more chapter** _

 


	31. Moment of Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New paint, new outlook and a resolution!

**_“To go forward is to move toward perfection. March on, and fear not the thorns, or the sharp stones on life's path.”_ **

**_Khalil Gibran_ **

 

We went out for breakfast the next morning. Mainly because I slept in. Ash woke me with coffee under my nose and I cracked one eye. “Ugh...I miss your waterbed already. That coffee is mine, right?”

“Sure is. Kriegs made it. I was all for letting you sleep, but you did want to paint today.” Ash rubbed my calf through the sheet. “So have your coffee in bed, grab a shower and let me buy you breakfast, okay?”

“Sounds good.” I smiled, leaned forward and stole a kiss. “Part of me still can’t believe you love me after all of this shit.”

“Well, I do, so believe it, Miss Undomiel.” She winked, kissed me and left me alone to be slothful.

 

****

 

When we got to the apartment, the first thing I did was open the windows. We had scrubbed pretty thoroughly but the apartment still had a slight scent of Wendy’s message. 

“You didn’t put any pictures up, did you Dakota?”

I didn’t look up from the package of sandpaper as I answered. “Nope. Didn’t have anything that moved me enough. This was the first place I got right after I got out.”

“Damn, DK...still sounds sad.” Ali shook her head.

We each took a sanding rod, loaded with sandpaper, and a wall. By lunch, we had all the walls sanded rough and wiped down. We took a lunch break and went around the corner to a salad bar. We were goofing around taking pictures when a young woman approached our table and introduced herself. She apologized for disturbing lunch, but said she was a big fan who lived in the next state over. She asked if she could have her picture taken with Ali and Ash and was obviously thrilled when they agreed, and I offered to take the photo for her. We stayed for a little while longer, paid our bill and went back to the apartment.

 

“I like this shade, DK, what’s it called again?” Ash asked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

I peered at the lid. “Peace.”

Ali leaned over my shoulder. “Looks like robin’s egg, but with a hint of apple green. So, I’ll do the trim and you and Ash will roll, right?”

I nodded and we all got to work. By supper time, we had half the apartment painted. “How much longer do I have the two of you?” I asked as we washed out our brushes.

“Two more days.” Ali answered. “We have a practise the day after, and a game the day after that.”

“Good thing the flight doesn’t take long.” I said. “Well, if I miss the practise, I’ll at least be there for the game.”

“Why would you miss the practise, Dakota?” Ash asked as she came out of the bathroom.

“I’m not sure when I’ll be done here, and if I have to miss one, better it be the practise. I will be there for the game though.”

Ash got quiet.

I shot Ali a look and cocked my head at Ash. Ali made a face and shook her head. “I’m sure we’ll be done painting tomorrow. Then it’s just packing.”

I went over to Ash and put my arm around her waist. “Even if I have to follow the day after, I’m coming back, Harris. I promised you I’d never leave, remember?”

“Promises made at one in the morning are often forgotten.” She replied quietly.

I stood in front of her and took her face in my hands. “I swear, I’m coming back to D.C, Ashlyn. I’d rather fly back with you, but if you have to leave before me, I _will_ be there, I swear.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, DK.”

 

We decided on Italian for dinner and while I was waiting on my pasta, and Ash and Ali were discussing a rival soccer club, I got an idea for the novel I was planning. I pulled out my phone and texted Abby.

_Hey, running on the assumption that we are not alone in the universe, there would have to be other planets out there more or less capable of supporting life, yes?_

 

It took a few minutes for a reply to come back.

 

_Yeah, but what that planet looks like would be determined by where it is in the universe and it’s neighbors and all that. Three suns instead of one, lower plants or higher depending on gravity, or no plants due to colder temps. Where are we going with this?_

 

_Why should Earth be the only one with a civilization advanced enough to have same-gender struggles? But what if on this other inhabited planet, the same gender attraction isn’t a fight like it is for so many here? What if it’s accepted and celebrated, and the opposite gender attraction is the anomaly?_

 

_Ah, your novel. Okay. So it’s the norm. Will your society shape the world, or the other way ‘round?_

 

_And there’s a good question. Have to think on that for a bit._

 

Just then, our dinner arrived and Ash ordered more drinks. We had just started to eat when my second beer arrived and I swallowed before asking, “So, should a world be shaped by a culture, or does a culture shape a world?”

Ash and Ali stopped eating and blinked at me.

“I can play God. Make my own world, my own cultures, my own society. So do I start with a perfect world or a flawed one?”

Ali recovered first. “A perfect world isn’t challenging, is it? If it’s flawed in some way, the people on it would have to be different enough to be able to survive on it.”

“Would you want to live in a perfect world?” Ash asked. 

“Depends on your idea of perfect. I think that my life right now is heading towardsmore happiness and more peace than I’ve ever had before. Somewould see that as being perfect. Some would just shrug and call it acceptable.”

“What’s your idea of perfect?”

I smiled. “Waking upin my girlfriend’s arms, sun streaming in the window, coffee sitting by the bed waiting for us and a whole day that we can do nothing with if we decide to.”

“Damn, DK, that’s smooth...” Ali smiled and continued eating her dinner.

Ash sat there with a smile etched on her features, just blinking at me. “That may be the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.”

 

We had decided to go back to the house and hang out after dinner and push hard on the apartment the next day. Ali and Ash were debating which show they should watch while I took my laptop out to the patio. There is a certain sound the water makes on sand, and between that and the night air, it was a couple hours before I realized I was no longer alone on the patio. Ash was sitting on the other side of the patio.

“Jesus, Harris, how long have you been there?” I chuckled.

“About an hour. You were hard at work, I didn’t want to disturb you.” She got up, stretched and crossed to my chair. “Did you know you chew your bottom lip a little when you’re working?” She smiled and squatted beside me. “You’re adorable.” She kissed my cheek.

“You’re the best thing that I’ve ever had in my life.” I countered. “I can’twait to...”

“Ash! DK! Come check this out quick!”

We bolted into the house just as Ali turned up the television.

 

 Two entertainment media talking-heads were standing on a set, facing the camera, pretending to make casual conversation with one another. The woman half-turned to her male colleague and said, “Ben, there was an arrest made today in an odd twist to a local celebrity news piece. A little over two weeks ago, there was a media storm when local soccer superstar Ashlyn Harris and local writer Dakota Undomiel were revealed to be a couple. Undomiel and Harris called a news conference shortly thereafter. A statement was read by Undomiel, a few questions were answered and the whole event was called to a halt by her apparent manager, Harris’ mother.” 

Ben pretended to look shocked. “So her girlfriend’s mother is her manager? Isn’t that a conflict of interest, Kim?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll tell you what’s interesting about all this. The last reporter to ask a question at that news conference asked a leading question that made many in the room wonder who she was. Based on her question, and Undomiel’s answer, a few of the legitimate media went digging and uncovered some very interesting facts.”

 

I covered my eyes with one hand and felt my stomach drop. “Oh shit...”

 

“Not only was that last reporter not a member of the media, but apparently she and Undomiel have a history, Ben. We’ve learned they both served time in Springbow Penitentiary. Now, as if that isn’t intriguing enough, besides Harris, other members of the women’s national team were also there, and quite obviously in support of Undomiel and Harris.”

 

“Oh hey, that’s a good shot...” Ali said.

 

I peeked between my fingers as Ash took my other hand. On the screen wasa video clip of our news conference, as everyone behind the table made the chain of support for me. 

“What about your friends up there? Do they know who you really are?” We heard on-screen Wendy ask me.

We watched as on-screen Ash leaned over and whispered in my ear and I looked at the others up there with me. We watched as my on-screen self assumed a chilling smile, leaned closer to the mic and retorted, “I’ve been quite open with them, yes. And, before you ask, I bring no risk to the sponsorships or careers, either.”

 

“Wow, that was intense, Kim!” Ben gushed.

 

“The media impostor was revealed to be Wendy Moraine, and today was charged with stalking, cyber-stalking, uttering threats, damage over five thousand dollars, harassment, break and enter and unlawful entry. Ben, it looks like Miss Moraine will be doing a bit more time while Undomiel can work on her career.”

 

Ali shut the television off and I stood there, stunned, while she and Ash exchanged high-fives. They both turned and hugged me at the same time and I heard Ash give voice to the only thought racing through my mind.

 

“It’s over. It’s finally over.”

 

 

****

 

I didn’t sleep much that night. Celebratory texts from our friends and a mini social media explosion kept us up a little while longer. I waffled between being stunned and thrilled that I could finally move on with my life. Tammye texted Ash, asking if we had seen the piece. She and I ended up on the phone for an hour while I assured her I didn’t see the conflict of interest and I didn’t want anyone else as my manager. By the time Ash and I got into bed, all I could think about was leaving behind everything in the apartment and making D.C my home.

“No pyjamas tonight, Dakota?” Ash asked as she scooted behind me in bed.

“Nope. They seem to have gotten lost somewhere between the hook on the back of the bathroom door and my hand.” I wiggled my behind and chuckled.

“Shame.” Ash whispered as she kissed behind my ear. “It falls to me then to keep you warm.” Her fingertips traced shapes and patterns on my skin, moving ever upward. “Wonder how I can do that...” Her other hand stroked somewhere more south of my abdomen.

“You can keep doing that.” I said as my body twitched.

“And this?” She asked as her fingers dipped a little more.

“Jesus!” I called out.

“Sssh, you’ll make Ali jealous.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s figured out we’ve already made love, Harris.” I ground out as Ashlyn’s fingers picked up their pace.

There was no more conversation, but I did make a lot of noise. And for once, I was able to live fully and completely in that one moment of my now-perfect life.

 

********

 

**__ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, friends, this part of their lives are over. I'd love to know what you thought. I encourage you to leave comments, feedback, celebratory cupcakes...  
> As soon as the last words were written, I missed them, so a sequel was pretty much inevitable. "River In Heaven" picks up where this tale left off. I hope you'll read it as well.
> 
> I can also be found on Twitter at dragonwriterca  
> I, and all my obsessions, can also be found on Pinterest as Carolyn McBride


End file.
